


Full Circle

by Dakine1105



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Love Confessions, Marriage, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 58,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakine1105/pseuds/Dakine1105
Summary: The fourth story in the Brian and Mia series this story follows " No one like you" " It's you and me till the end " and " our journey ". Thier love has never wavered thru many challenges they are two strong people, enjoy !





	1. Chapter 1

I'm looking out my office window it's a rainy day here in New York it's just the start of October my favorite month, I love Halloween and all that it brings , my youngest daughter Julia was born October 2nd she just turned three she had a zoo themed party at the zoo , she loves animal especially giraffes , she's a true sweetheart, she's a little thing , she was born three months pre mature , and pulled thru , she has a slight limp and wears a small brace on her left leg occupational therapy twice a week, the brace can come off within the year we were told , her limp was much worse last year with all that could have been wrong with her , it's a blessing she's only got that . I'm waiting for my oldest son Landon to pick me up he's 16 he got his license two days after his 16 th birthday in March , he's a good boy he plays baseball like he owns it made varsity team this year and is playing on a fall ball travel league, I love how he loves the game , he texts me he's in the parking lot I grab my stuff say bye to the guys, yeah my three best friends, we revived impractical jokers and it's a huge hit , I'm loving being back at TRU and doing what I love , its been back over a year now and it's a huge blessing , I get in " hey dad you wanna drive ?" I shake my head no " you can buddy " he nods and we go , on our way to get Amelia from soccer practice, she's 15 and growing into a young lady as much as I'm proud of her , I miss her being a little girl but , seeing her at this age is amazing even with her moody self at times , once we get her we head home we moved when Julia was almost one a bigger house , still in stanten island same school district, and its two blocks from Sal which is a huge plus , we park in the garage and I can hear the music before we open the side door , Bruno mars is playing Julia is dancing in the kitchen she loves to dance and it's great therapy for her , next to her is Max , he's 11 now and totally loves his baby sister , and baseball like his big brother , and my Mia smiling at her babies putting dinner on the table , my Mia we will be married 20 years next may I've already booked us in Cabo a whole week in a villa just us, she has no idea she hugs Landon and Amelia, I hug my Max and kiss his head I pick up Julia she has gorgeous curly dark hair like her mom and sister and always all over the place curls everywhere and I love it " daddy I was dancing, I luv to dance " I nod " and you're so good at it sugar " I kiss her and out her down she follows Amelia upstairs " Mia she's limping more " she nods " Jane worked her hard today she may be a little sore" I nod and wrap my arms around her and pull her into me she smiles and kisses me " I love you Mr Quinn " I wink at her " I know baby I know " I kiss her and run my hand up and down her back the kids all come in Amelia says " love birds we are hungry , can you kiss later?" Landon chimes in and helps her put the food on the table " oh you know they will be " Max laughs and helps Julia into her chair , I listen to all thier stories, banter and laughing I look at Mia often , she's my rock , the love of my life , the woman I love now and always .


	2. Yes , My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

All kids checked on Julia asleep over an hour ago, Max is sleeping , Amelia I just kissed goodnight and Landon is on his way to bed , I smell lavender as soon as I walk into our room , I love that smell , Mia is putting away towels in our bathroom , I start to undress to shower she leans on the counter smiling at me I give her the nod she laughs and puts her hand out I take it and pull her into me she places her head on my bare chest I wrap my arms around her she sighs contently " Long day baby ? Did you get that writing finished you wanted to ? I nod and rub her back " good .... mmm I love being pressed against you it makes the whole day , the good , the not good , be ok " I move back a little and look at her " what was not so good ?" She frowns then looks at me " Julia's teacher Mrs Hobart ( I nod ) well , she let me know there was a incident with Julia and a little girl , the little girl was reprimanded and a call went to her parents " oh fuck this " oh ok the little girl was Taylor ?( she nods) and she was making fun of Julia's brace again right?( she nods ) " oh Ok I told you the last time this happened I'm confronting her fucking parents and I am and this fucking pre school can't be more on top of it? This is the fourth time it happened!!! I'm sick of it Mia , I fucking lie in bed at night worried she's going to get made fun of and at three ? Fucking three year olds have alr set started ??!! " I'm so mad , she hugs me and rubs my back I'm so fuckin mad oh you wait till I get to that father " I'm taking her to pre school tomorrow no wait I mean Friday , she doesn't go tomorrow, yeah him and I are having some words or I'm gonna place my foot up his ass!" She looks at me she rubs my beard " I know it's upsetting Bri , and by all means talk to him, but inserting anything into his ass not a good idea " I smirk she always calms me down , she hugs me tight " kids are mean Brian , Julia will be ok we teach her to be strong and block out that kind of stuff , she has you're personality she s a tough one and thank goodness, she fought from the day she was born " " yeah my baby girl did and no ones gonna make fun of her , no one. " she nods and reaches up to kiss me I wrap my arms around her and lift her a little kissing her sweet lips I help her undress she pulls my boxers down , the only thing left I had on I open the shower door and move us in close the door and turn the shower on , the warm water feels so good , she runs her tounge across my bottom lip I love that and she knows it , I soap up my sponge and glide it over her back , arms, her sides , over her boobs, her stomach and then I wash her thighs gently moving the sponge between her legs , I place my hand down and run my finger up her thigh till I touch her clit , I rub it in a circular motion she moans deeply and spreads her legs easier access , her legs start to tremble I look into her eyes " I love you're trembling, I love you're pussy , I love my finger is going to be the reason you cum " she moans more than cums I hold her till she's done she looks up at me " still Bri ? " I nod " yes , my love " she grins and kisses me I press her into the wall I'm so hard she looks down at it then up at me " fuck me bri " I love those words from her I pick her up she wraps her legs around my waist into the wall I push her and push deep inside her she gasps then squeezes my shoulder " feel me baby ?" She nods " I feel you deep in me baby my god sooo deep , so full " my hands squeeze her ass hard I'm pounding into her her moans and mine blend together and echo in the shower I feel I'm going to explode she whispers in my ear " cum deep in me Bri , cum hard " I grunt yell her name and cum , fuck so good my legs are shaking she nips my neck I put her down she looks up at me I feel her hand grasp my dick rubbing it I look down to watch , it's fucking hot to watch her hand on my dick man I'm getting hard again she licks her lips oh fuck that means ...she kneels down and takes me Into her warm mouth , what she can't fit in her mouth she rubs fuck she's amazing , " Mia oohhhh babe my god yes , her tounge swirling around the tip of my dick then she sucks it , I love when she gives me head , she never does a bad job , it's even more sexy to me I'm the only man she's ever done this to it's a huge turn on I cum In her mouth she sucks me dry , she stands up I kiss her lips she smirks , then proceeds to wash me up , then I do the same to her , we get out and dry off , I get a clean pair of boxers I watch her put on panties and a white tshirt of mine she gets into bed , I join her she's beautiful " Mia baby I love you " she kisses me and whispers in my ear " love you my Bri " I pull the sheet down to move my leg and see red Lacey panties I touch them running my fingers over the lace , so sexy she leans her head by me and places kisses on my chest , oh I'm turned on I move behind her so her back is to my front I move my hand into her panties touch that pussy I love and finger fuck her she's moaning and moving , I move my finger out pull her panties down and move her leg over my hip , that Angle I just push into her from behind and I'm fucking her again and it's so good , I'm slowly fucking her , it's more intense from this Angle " oooh Bri... oh my god ... bri !!" I grip her tighter around her waist " my girl loves when I fuck her " she nods quickly " no one has ever fucked you so good" she nods " you Brian just you , just you , ooh the things you do to my body " I grin then pound into her I'm just pounding into her the bed is shaking I finger her clit that makes her moan my name soon I feel cum on my finger , I cum deep In her , we stay like that for a few minutes till I move out of her and she rolls close to me " three times Bri " I nod man we are good , I drift off content and happy .


	3. Brian the Lion

I am helping Julia tie her converse , she almost has It just can't the bow part "daddy I think I can't ever do this" she folds her arms looking defeated "hey yes you can baby , it just takes practice and you do the other part well, you will get it honey , wanna try again?" she shakes her head no so I finish she kisses my cheek , and I put her brace on and pull her purple sock over most of it she hops down , I stand up and grab one of my Yankees baseball hats , Mia has her coat on , ready to go " Julia purple coat or brown?" she thinks she looks down at her purple converse, purple socks and purple shirt "brown mommy" Mia nods and hands it to her, I grab her backpack as I watch her cute little fingers button her coat , I take her hand to the garage and pick her up into the SUV she sits in her booster and buckles herself in, Mia is in and I join her upfront, the kids all left for school already, Landon drops off Max at middle school , then takes him and Amelia to the high school which is next door to the middle school, he uses my red jeep three days a week, we let him drive to school its nice to have that option, "daddy, mommy it s Friday we get to pick our favorite animal today and tell one thing bout him, the giraffe 's heart is 50 pounds! wow!" I crack up , God I love her, Taylor's parents whichever one shows up is getting an earful from me today, we pull in and park we both walk her in her teacher waves to us, I look around the room and do not see Taylor yet , Mia stands by me in the hallway "Bri remember we are in school" I nod , after a min or two her dad walks the little brat in , yeah that's what she is , she picks on my kid so...he hurries her in, then turns to go "Mike, hey I need to talk to you " he looks at me I can tell he knows why he nods looks at his watch, oh you are In a hurry too f'in bad pal  
" you know Mike, I, ( I look at Mia) we, do not appreciate the teasing you're daughter is doing to Julia, I know they are young I get that, but this is the fourth time, and I gotta tell you , I don't like it all" he nods "Brian we talked to her, we took her mini ipad away, I mean she knows better I apologize for that I do, I also told her she was to tell Julia she is sorry, you know we do not condone picking on special needs kids " I look at him, then Mia, she looks pale now what the hell did he call my daughter "My daughter is not special needs, she wears a brace on her leg, due to the fact she was a preemie, everything else for her, is just fine " he looks at me " well whatever you want to say , but " I cut him off "no its not whatever I want to say, she is not special needs, and don't act like you know so much more than me, do not insult my intelligence pal, cause then we will have a problem " he looks at me , I think he's scared but I can't tell he nods "sorry did not mean to offend you " " not offended , just you got it wrong, ok then thanks " I take Mia's hand and we walk out he follows behind us we get to the parking lot and we start to walk to the SUV " you know Brian I hope you know my wife and I do not condone teasing, I mean I was picked on in school a lot, so I know how that feels" I turn to look at him " I never said you condoned it Mike or you're wife" he moves closer to me I am like wth "you really do not remember me do you Brian?" I look at him then Mia "no..I mean should I?" he scoffs "yeah Brian I went to high school with you , I was 2 years younger than you, funny you're pal Vincent would pick on me daily and you ..well you never did , but you never told him to stop " I think... I mean I knew back then Vinny was a huge jerk but..." well I do not remember Mike and if that happened I do apologize, I can't remember its been over 20 years ago but.." he stares at me " course you won't remember, you were not the one being picked on....(he shakes his head) funny I worked hard to forget that, I See you here when the girls started school and it all came back, you are on TV, go a gorgeous wife, you think you got it all Brian?" he's pissing me off now " look IF that happened years ago I said sorry I don't remember you from high school Mike, sorry that happened to you , but you don't know a thing about me or my life, all I ask if that my daughter is not made fun of because of her brace " he nods and gives me an odd look then looks at Mia, I step infront of her and give him a dirty look he kinda smiles then leaves I look at her " what the.." she takes my hand and we get into the suv " I do not remember that idiot, he is freaking weird, let him look at you like that one more time , I will show him what's up " she looks at me, she smiles and leans over kisses my cheek " I never, ever feel unsafe with you Bri, thank you for that" I grin, ok I like that , we pull out and head out to have breakfast some shopping, till we pick up Julia at 12, I love no filming today, I love some one on one with my Mia.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Friday night, Landon 's best friend Jeremy is over, Max's bff Matt is over, Amelia and I went out to pick up the pizza's we ordered, " baby girl is Sam coming over later? shakes her head no "she s with her boyfriend, again " I nod "she spends so much time with him, I mean we do stuff but I miss her dad " I nod " I know honey it's hard when that happens a friend gets a boyfriend for the first time " she shrugs " they are doing it " I almost swerve the SUV I look at her she nods, I like she Is not afraid to talk to me , but I did not want to know this , but..." well I ...uh hope she is being careful " she shrugs "she did not tell her mom , so who knows and since they got divorced her dad rarely sees her, I mean not like he did that much before as you know, I don't; get it dad, why are so many girls my age so all wanting to have sex? is it that great ?" oh god please ...should I need Mia, ok ..wait calm down Brian, you may not like this BUT she came to you , do not screw this up I need words that do not sound dumb " Amelia...15 is way too young to have sex (says the man who did at 16) you are not ready, a boy is too young to ...a lot of feelings and emotions come with that , having sex and if you are too young you are not ready for it, there I plenty of time honey " she nods, how old were you dad? and how old was mom?" ok I am lying about me, I can't say 16 I will sound like a hypochrite "I was 18, you're mom was 21" Mia really was, I mean what a good girl , right? me no I was a horny teenager she nods "well I am so not ready dad" oh thank you for those words how about you wait till you are lets say 35? 37? I love she can tell me anything, that's what Mia and I wanted for them, Landon and I have had the talk, its not bad, but when it's your daughter...she smiles at me " thanks dad for not getting all freaked out, about me asking you " I nod "honey you can talk to me about anything you know that right?" she nods. thank god she could not see thru me, I freaked out, but she had no idea and that I think is good parenting.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ All the kids are asleep except Landon and Jeremy he's sleeping over I tell them goodnight don't stay up too late and join Mia in our room she's in bed with blankets and pictures of the kids when they were little she looks up at me tears in her eyes " Bri look Landon" I take the photo it's him as a baby in his bouncy seat smiling beautiful kid I hand it back and strip down to my boxers she wipes her eyes I sit by her on the bed looking at the kids pictures, Landon and Amelia so little , max ...Julia in the hospital and when she came home " it's too fast , Landon was just a toddler he's 16 , our first born Bri , I feel like it's all escaped me " she puts her face in her hands crying I hold her close to me kiss her head she was looking for a baby picture of Landon needed for his baseball banquet next month , she wipes her face " I love them so much I don't want them to be older , I mean Julia turned three two weeks ago , we've had her three years and it flew by., I feel like I missed a lot Bri , when I lost my memory, God that was awful and the months at the hospital , course for Julia but the guilt for the other three , I still have it " " hey all so not true , Mia you are , amazing at being a mom , I knew you'd be great and you just amaze me, so much fell on you with me being gone in LA especially with Julia , even before that with the show and touring and now again , Mia honey you keep us together I couldn't do what I do without you , our four children adore you , they , I see them interact with you , the way they look at you , you are so loved " bri I know that but so sweet what you said and you my love excellent dad , we kick ass at this parenting thing! " I laugh and she hugs me tight, I help Her put the pictures away in the memory box they were in then climb into bed with her she faces me and cuddles into me " my Bri , that wedding brought us together, and here we are " I nod then kiss her she smiles then lays her head on my shoulder , we drift off to sleep me remembering seeing her for the first time , best memory ever.


	4. Feeling It

I really do not feel good for almost a week now, and it comes and goes, I feel weak and tired ,then I am fine a few times I felt dizzy, then its gone I don't know what it is, but I am getting sick of it. Julia is helping me with the laundry, it's warm for October I want to take her for a walk after, I take some Tylenol then go back to folding "mommy is daddy filming todays?" I nod yes "he is sweetie" she looks at me then smiles " he's funny mommy" I love her I smile and smooth her curls away from her face " he sure is sweet pea" she folds the towels and puts them in the basket "mommy can I take my brace off?" I look at her leg " I was going to take you for a walk honey, do you want to go?" she nods happily "ok mommy when we come home, I can have it off?" I shake my head yes , we take the towels upstairs and get the house key and my phone and off we go, there is a park a block from us, she loves to go there, holding her little hand as we walk she talks to me about the trees, the sky she is so aware of what's around her, being three , I know I was not that aware at that age. We get to the park and we go look at the pond, walking by the edge to see if we can see any fish , as we are looking I see out of the corner of my eye a man standing not too far from us, I can feel his eyes on us, I look at him he nods I smile and take Julia s hand and we walk a little ways , I see he does too, ok I know I am paranoid about things like this, but..well that's life and who I am , I pick her up and walk over to a more open area, he stops but stands and stares at us, he's giving me the creeps , other people are around but I do not like his staring. We play with some sand they have there and rocks, her and I are digging in the sand, I see he is in the same spot looking at us, now he's really ticking me off, the problem is, we walked here what if he follows us? I do not like that, I mean I could be wrong but he could, great Bri is in Washington square filming today not close, kids in school , no one to come pick us up, or I can approach him ...not smart maybe , ugh what a complete jerk, after a while she is done, so I brush the sand off her, he is sitting now , I pick her up and take off, I mean like almost run I look back twice I see he moved but he is still there, by the time I reach our front door I look to my left and right no one there and get in , lock up and put the alarm on "mommy that was fun you running " I nod " glad you liked it Jubug, now are you hungry? " "yes please" "ok lets get you a snack and you're brace off" we go to the kitchen and I get her food, then sit and take her brace off and rub her leg, I still feel sick about that guy but safer , much safer now.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

it's been a long, long day it's almost ten when I get home, no one downstairs I pet the animals, grab a Snapple from the fridge and head upstairs, Max's room is first he s sound asleep I kiss him and run his head, next is Julia she 's asleep I kiss her and cover her up , Amelia is across from her, light on, sound asleep I take the book she was reading and put in on her nighstand kiss her and turn her light off, Landon texting "hey dad , hi " he puts his phone down I nod sit on his bed "how s it going Lando?" "ok , just finished studying for history test tomorrow, was texting jer, how was filming, who got punished?" I smile " not me, Murr , always a good day when it s not me " he nods grinning, we talk for a little more, I love what I do but hate days I don't see them but for a few in the am then they are sleeping when I get home, I say goodnight then head to our room to my surprise Mia is up "hey baby thought you would be sleeping" I lean over and kiss her " no , I was ..reading, and I was talking to Landon a bit ago, I heard you come in ...then talking to him, how are you babe?" I yawn "tired but ok , going to shower be right out" she nods I go into our bathroom , after I am in and showering I hear her voice I look thru the door she' s standing by the sink "Brian something scared me today" I open the door after rinsing off the soap , "what happened baby?" She proceeds to tell me about some guy staring at her and Julia today at the park I dry off and put on my clean boxers she s very upset , I take her hands in mine " Mia honey he was you're ok , you did the right thing , what a creep " she nods and hugs me tight I hug her just as tight , she's still scared my poor baby I lead us out and sit on the edge of the bed with her she leans on me " I'm overreacting aren't I?" She looks at me almost like she wants me to say yes , " you're cautious baby and yeah he's some weirdo , you're ok and so is Julia " she sighs I hug her to me we stay that way for a while I won't let anything bad happen to her or our kids she feels safe next to me , her body is less tense I feel it . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Breakfast is ready I call them all again all three finally make it down Julia is helping me "morning dad where's mom?" Max asks biting into his pancake " sleeping , so I made breakfast, Julia helped " I mixed the strawberries and raspberries In the bowl see?" She's so proud all three ooh and ahh I get max s lunch out and Amelia s , Landon usually buys " Landon the jeep is getting new tires tomorrow so you can take the SUV tomorrow " he grins he loves driving that " bigger than my jeep be careful " " course I will dad " they all head out after goodbyes " baby girl let's get you ready for pre school" we go upstairs and she picks her outfit out , we go brush teeth and I help her floss once she's dressed I put her hair in a ponytail , I'm quite good at it , I check on Mia she's still sleeping I leave a note telling her I'll be back after taking Julia to school we head out , she's talking about her tinker bell costume for Halloween she's so excited for it , I love listening to her and her facial expressions. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I hear the garage door open I wait and hear him come in I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around him he holds me close I just want him, I just want Brian ...with him I feel safe so safe after yesterday I can't shake the scared feeling I just want him next to me " thanks for getting the kids off " he gives me that look " honey my kids too no need to thank me , now are you hungry ? " I nod " for you let's go to bed " he wiggles his eyebrows and follows me upstairs I can't shake the bad feeling I have hopefully goes away soon , just as he gets his shirt off his cell rings , it's Tru that's why he picks it up I kiss his neck he smiles I love his smile , he hangs up " sorry now get back to kissing me I attach my lips to his and love every kiss and touch my Brian , my man .Later we go to get Julia I open the tailgate to put some reusable shopping bags in when I feel someone looking at me I turn slightly and see that same guy in white feed on the street I know it's him I text Brian to tell him he tells me get in the SUV lock the door as I'm getting in Brian walks past me right to the guy oh my god I see Brian talking to him then the guy leaves I unlock the door and he gets in " I got his plate you're sure it's the same guy ?" " I'm positive bri what did you say to him ? " asked him if he's. Lost I noticed him sitting in his car I told him a neighbor called me about him , let him think that " I don't know how he knows where I live bri takes my hand " hey it's ok I'll take care of this Mia " I nod I know he will but it's still making my uneasy .


	5. Breakable

I'm waiting with Sal to talk to my buddy Jake he's a police captain on Long Island I texted him that plate number he said he's got info , I told Sal about what happened yesterday, he wanted to come with me , Jake comes into his office I stand up hug him, Sal and he shake hands , he sits at his desk hands me a file " Brian this guy , has been in trouble before in that file , you'll see he's had restraining orders, he went to court on stalking charges , he's a freaking mess , none of the women who filed charges knew him, he's on probation right now , if you want I'll pay him a visit , he's obviously interested in Mia, gotta shut him down before ...well you know " I'm looking at his files he really is unstable, " please pay him a visit I'd appreciate it man, this right here makes me fucking nervous " Sal looks at me nodding , " I want this pos away from Mia and my home " he nods " I'm done at 5 I'll pay him a visit and let you know " I stand up thank him Sal and I head to the parking garage he drove we get in " I'd like the beat the shit out of him " sal nods in agreement " how am I going to tell Mia about him? She's already scared this pos knows where we live !" Sal nods " hopefully Jake will scare him and he'll back off , anything I can do bri?" He's a good guy, my best friend over 25 years , Julia's godfather just a great guy " appreciate it Sal , you're always there for us " he shrugs " hey always will be buddy " we drive to my house talking and thinking. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I'm on the couch max on one side Julia the other , Landon and Amelia are out with my brother Dominic, every month he takes them out on a Friday night then one Saturday a month he takes the little ones out, he adores them all having no kids of his own, they adore him too , Brian is writing with Sal in the office , they come out a little later both kids asleep next to me " aww look at those sweet faces " Sal says and gives Julia a kiss on her head and tousled Max's hair " Mia have a good night Honey " he kisses my cheek " Sal I packed you leftovers from dinner already in a bag in the fridge " he smiles " aww thanks hun" him and Brian go to get them , then bri walks him out , after he comes in sets the alarm he picks Julia up " come on princess daddy get you to bed " he carries her up to bed I wake Max up and guide him up the steps he's half asleep after I get him in bed and kiss him bri comes in to kiss him goodnight , we both go downstairs " wine ?" I nod and sit on the couch he joins me and hands me my wine he sits looking at me " baby I..uh , you know my buddy Jake , police captain on Long Island?" I nod then he proceeds to tell me he's basically a stalker , a creep he has restraining orders and is on probation, so why does this freak named Tim Frank do these things? And has to seek me out who knows, I'm horrified " babe I won't let anything happen to you , Jake went to pay him a visit , scare him , I know you're scared , I am not going to let anything happen to you, we have a top notch security system , he'll go away baby " I drink most of my wine and lean on bri he wraps his arm around me , I feel safe with him, but when I'm not with him? No not at all, please god make him go away , I move and sit on his lap and lay my head on his chest he wraps his arms around me he softly tells me he loves me, and will always protect me , those are true words said, need to not let this jerk take my life over , strong Mia be strong! Be alert you have four kids too , it's going to be ok. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ It's been almost five weeks and no problems, no sighting, it's a feeling of relief, thanksgiving is in two weeks , we go to Bri's parents house it's a nice drive and a great time I'm looking forward to it, we all are. I hear apollo barking he must be ready to come in , I open the backdoor and he's looking at the right corner of the yard barking , I don't see anything , I call him in again he comes but stands at the door staring in the backyard , must be a squirrel he saw he barks at them all the time . I get a text from Bri he's picking up max and Landon from indoor baseball practice, he has the girls with him , to meet them for dinner at casa it's a favorite Italian restaurant of ours , I text back I'll meet them in about an hour ....... I open up the jeep door I hear footsteps but not soon enough he's behind me he grabs me around the waist " you make a sound I'll kill you , " he closes the jeep door he turns me around it's him I knew it was oh my God he touches my hair I cringe I have to get away from this monster his grip is so tight on me it's dusk out I search the street I see no one outside , I can't go with him he'll hurt me I know that and quite possibly kill me, his face is right against mine he brushs his lips over my cheek then down my neck , he smells like cherry candy it's making me sick all of it, he runs his hand down my leg then up moving it inbetween my legs oh please make this stop he says filthy disgusting things I hate him, he's balding , what's left of his hair is dirty blonde his eyes are grey , he has black rimmed eyeglasses , I won't look directly at him , I need to regain my composure, breathe Mia don't think where his hand is , focus you can't let this happen , his hands are all over my body his tounge licks my neck , I can't ... I hate him , I think of my Brian my babies , I count to five in my head and with all my might , I knee him hard in the balls he yells and backs up holding his groin I run to the front door, not before he grabs my arm pulling me to the ground my arm slams onto the concrete hard I kick him with both feet , I get a kick right to his face I smash his nose he screams I crawl quickly then get into the front door hit the code to get in I slam the door grab my cell from my pocket dial 911 I'm crying from fear, pain I don't know I can't even remember what I said I think I need an ambulance there's blood on my face my arm is throbbing the woman on the line tells me hold on they are coming I sit against the front door , terrified to move hoping he's dead I know he's not , I want Brian , I remember saying call Brian please .


	6. She Will be ok ...

Her arm is in a sling , her beautiful hair is all over her head some sticking up some bunched up.. I see the right side of her face it's dark red her cheek did that mother fucker hit her ? I'm looking thru the glass of the Er room she's in , I'm trying to compose myself she's been thru hell I have to be strong for her , I tell the nurse I'm ready and we go in A Dr is putting medicine on the other side of her face she looks up , a bruise is under her left eye , I want to kill him she looks so sad my poor baby she stares blankly at me for a moment or two then tears pour down her face , the Dr steps back and I wrap my arms around her she just sobs into my chest , I hear the nurse tell the Dr let's give them space and the door open then close , as she sits on the hospital bed her arms are so tight around my waist , I'm mad at him, myself for not protecting her, I don't know what to say to help her , she just sobs after a bit she looks up At me the bruise under her eye looks darker , her eyes normally bright and Happy are tear filled and sad , I start to say something there's a knock on the door a policeman and a policewoman come in , they introduce themselves say they are here for Mia's statement the policewoman , Dawn asks Mia if she'd rather just talk to her she looks at me and nods yes, I kiss her head and follow the policeman rick out , " it's common for a wife or girlfriend to not say what happened to her with the guy present, maybe she just wants to talk to you on her own terms " I nod I guess, I'm surprised is all, what did he do to her this fuck what did he do to her " we got him we picked him up a mile or so from you're home... we saw his plate and nabbed him he's in jail , he needed a medic you're wife broke his nose there were shoe prints on his face and neck she must have been on the ground and kicked him, good for her " that's my girl she wasn't going down without a fight " did he I mean do you know , I can see he hurt her I " don't know how to ask he understands me " no report of anything sexual aside from him groping her " I feel sick to my stomach that pos had his hands on my Mia , in that way , God let me just have five minutes with him, the Dr that was in the room comes over asking to talk to me , shows me Mia signed a consent form when she came in allowing the dr to share her info with me " Mr Quinn, her left arm is fractured, the bruise under her left eye is a contunsion to keep watch on she has slight nerve damage to her eye, the bruise on her right cheek may bruise as well, I have a pain RX for her (hands it to me) she's a fighter , I'm glad she stuck it to him " I nod not sure how he knows but I agree. @@@@@@@ I keep looking over at him he's holding my hand looking straight ahead driving , he got my rx filled did not take long , he told me Landon and Amelia are taking care of the little ones , only Landon and Amelia know what happened, he got them home then came to the hospital he called sal too , the police were at the house taking pictures of the jeep , dusting it for fingerprints, they left a while ago he said Landon texted him they put the littles to bed " Bri ?" He looks at me " it was awful Bri I thought , I did not think ..I " he pulls into a plaza and parks he turns to look at me " how could I be so stupid and not look at my surroundings and I think apollo saw him when he was in the backyard he just kept barking and barking looking at the right corner of the yard maybe he was lurking over the fence , he...touched my hair , my skin , he put his mouth on my cheek, down my neck , I feel so dirty , so disgusting, he put his hands on my ...( I can't say it I look at Bri he looks so hurt and angry ) he ran his hand down my leg turn up ... it was only a matter of time I knew I had to do something, I ...blocked out where his hands were, and I counted to five in my head and kneed him as hard as I could in his balls he bent over in pain I started to run he grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground , I kicked him with all my might in his face he yelled holding his face and I got into the house called 911, I don't remember what I said I asked them to call you , find you sounds crazy I'm sure to the dispatcher, Bri I was so scared " he wipes under his eyes and puts his arms out I move to him over the middle counsel and hug him his arms his hands , so safe he clears his throat his voice is quiet " I'm so sorry Mia I didn't , I wasn't there , baby you were supposed so brave, you fought him, you are going to be ok baby , I'll take care of you , I'm so sorry this happened to you " I look at him touch his sweet face " no Brian it's his fault not yours ever do you understand that?, he's a evil awful man , you are my Brian who always protects me and loves me , I ...need you Brian to get through this ( I burst into fresh tears) I need you're help " he nods and pulls me to his chest he can't talk but I know he'll help me, I need him , always and especially now. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ She's asleep she showered I gave her a pain med and held her till she fell asleep, she saw Amelia and Landon hugged and kissed them said she was ok she wants them to not worry and be ok , but they know better , she told me more after her shower , my mind and body feel sick , my mind goes to him touching her and then I get physically sick , my heart aches for her , I'm also so proud of her for fighting back , that's my girl my Mia, that pos has nothing to do with my girl, no claim on her , I'll get her thru this, the kids will too she's going to be ok , she will be ok , she's strong , I love her so much , I think about he what if and cry all over again, I could kill him , I scrub my face and get into bed I feel exhausted I lay next to her facing her , that bruise under her eye makes me sick I wipe my face then gently kiss her face I stare at her till I drift off to Sleep .


	7. I don't know how to

We shoot this evening a punishment for Sal I don't want to leave her she's been in bed this morning she got up and kissed the kids bye then went back to bed , Julia doesn't understand which is blessing she sees mommy has a boo boo and wants to kiss it and brought her a band aid , Max is so upset he stayed by her while she was up , poor kid it's harder for him to grasp then the older two , I go up to bring her tea she's awake staring at the wall I walk and put the tea down then sit on the bed she looks at me , she moves to sit up then leans into me hugging me , I hug her back she buries her face in the crook of my neck , I kiss the top of her head we sit like that for a while she moves and looks at my face I smile at her she puts her hand on my right cheek, so gently the bruise under her eye is black and blue today it's so hard to look at knowing he did that to her " what time are you leaving ?" I sigh " by six it's about 30 minutes from home so hopefully all goes well, smoothly " she nods " Dom will be here by 5:30 " she nods " Michelle is bringing dinner she said don't worry she didn't cook it " she smirks " honey want to sit downstairs?" She looks at me " sure, ok " she gets up and I lead her downstairs we sit on the couch " oh I left you're tea I can get it" " it's ok Bri. Stay with me please " I nod I hold her hand and bring it to my lips kiss it then gently " I'm so tired I slept so much why am I tired ?" " honey the medicine makes you sleepy plus , it's what happened, can I Do anything for you ?" " just stay by me.? Please " I nod " course baby , I'm right here . @@@@@@ The guys are doing thier best to get us out quickly they know what happened and they are upset, Sal filled them in, we have a break till we film the actual punishment I call home Landon picks up " hey Landon , how's it going?" " hi dad it's ok , uncle dom Is playing PS4 with us , aunt Michelle brought us dinner , how's filming?" " ok buddy , how's you're mom?" " she's in her room she did to eat says she's not hungry " " ok, I'll see you soon Landon " " ok dad " I'm so worried about her , joe comes sits by me I tell him I'm worried about Mia he listens " Brian maybe talking to someone? Or like a group of people that have had similar situation s ? " I was thinking that too , we talk then time to film and head home , the kids are with Dom in the living room, I talk to them then head upstairs, she's sitting In the chair leaning her head to the side resting it on her arm she looks at me I go and sit on the ottoman attached to the chair " how are you?" " tired " " you didn't eat dinner " she shakes her head no " Mia look at me " she looks up , her face is sad , that fucking bruise, her ...she needs help " baby what can I do to help you ? " she shakes her head no " nothing Brian I don't know " I sigh " honey what can I do? Maybe you need more than me , I know it's only been two days but I don't want to see you get further ..sad and you are not you're self I get why honey I do But you need to talk about what happened, maybe talk to my therapist or...a support group?" She looks at me she sits straight up" I'm not telling strangers what happened to me " " then therapy , I think it would help you " " do you? Because I don't , I don't because when I close my eyes I see his face, again when showered today I fekt dirty , three showers I've had and I feel dirty , I feel his dirty hands on me, I Hear his filthy words in my head , I feel him groping me , what he wants to do to me , I feel him slamming me to the ground ( she stands up next w she's yelling ) I thought he was going to hurt me Brian worse than this and I thought if I survived this I'll be ok, and it's not ok Brian it's horrid, I am still afraid , I'm still hearing and seeing him. ... how can I get past this? You tell me how Cause I don't know how to!!! I'm not who I was I need me back ( she's sobbing it's killing my heart ) I hate him for this , I hate me for not being aware and....(she stops ) " say it Mia say what you are thinking " she cries more " you weren't there , I needed you Brian !! I'm sorry you don't deserve that , but it's how I feel , it's not you're fault it's mine for being so stupid!!!! How could I Brian how? !!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!" ( she sobs into her hands and kneels on the floor I go right to her and hold her to me " it's ok Mia you are going to be ok , you have nothing to be sorry for , nothing ! Please baby don't say that I'm sorry it happened to you I hate I wasn't there., I fucking hate him too , baby he can't hurt you again he's not coming out , it's ok no matter what I'm here I love you " she looks at me " why? I'm a complete fuckin mess Brian " I hold her face in my hands " I'm never not going to love you Mia, you are my girl, my Mia I love you so much no matter what , you understand me?" She nods crying " I need help Bri I do " I hold her in my arms " Ill take care of it baby , and you baby and you " she nods and clings to me , my Mia , my sweet Mia.


	8. It's a process

I'm going to see Bri's therapist this afternoon I'm nervous , I've met her I e sat in on sessions with Bri. But this is very difficult for me I've never seen her for just me , I finish brushing my teeth and walk out into our bedroom I lean and kiss Bri's cheek he's always been there when I needed him , this is something we've never been thru, Brian had dark times during our years and I was there I would never have it any other way, I'm scared about a lot and honestly about us , I know he's here for me but I don't know how to get past it and how long it'll take , and how much can he handle? I take a deep breathe and go start breakfast one step at a time I remind myself. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
" where is you're other shoe Julia?" She looks up at me smiling she's so damn pretty , adorable, l can't even pretend to be mad " oh daddy wait I member now " I wAtch her go in her closet into her luggage and pull her pink converse out " were you taking you're converse on a trip?" She giggles then sits and puts it on tying it , she got it and was so proud she pops up " I'm ready let's drop off my sister and brothers at school then I going with you daddy " I nod and pick her up head down all three are ready , Mia comes out from the kitchen I see she's nervous , I offered to go with her , Sal would have watched Julia she said she'd rather go alone . I get that. I put Julia down tell them to get into the SUV , I walk over and hug her " it'll be ok baby , promise you it'll help " I feel her hug me tight and nod I kiss her lips then go , I hope this is the start to her healing.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I feel stupid and not sure at all this was a good idea , she keeps looking at me this is great "Mia I know this is different for you, I want you to know I understand how you're feeling in that respect, you can talk or not it's when you feel comfortable " I nod and start to cry she hands me a tissue box I wipe my eyes look down at my hands " I'm scared , I understand he's in jail but that doesn't matter he ..took away my sense of security I don't even know how to get that back and can I? I'm mad , how dare he put his hands on me and he did it like it was ok, No it wasn't! No man touches me like that except my husband and he....he his hands , his breathe smelled like cherry candy or cherry medicine I don't know but I can still smell it , I look at Brian and I can't be near him enough , he hugs me and my sense of security is there but , Obviously he can't follow me around all day hugging me, i ..Blane myself for being so stupid , just because there was no sign of him for a while , very stupid on my part , .... I don't know how to get past this, I need to , I want my kids to see the mom they know , I want Brian to stop looking at me like I'm gonna break in two ...." she looks at me and the legal pad she wrote on while I talked then talks to me.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I watch as Julia plays with my phone sitting on the couch at the TRU tv office we write in , I came in to sign fan mail , James is here doing the same " daddy you knows what? I think I'm hungry " " yeah? Hmm want a snack before we go to lunch?" She nods I take her to look in the cupboard s we have many snacks , she chooses a granola bar then comes to sit by me " Julia can you be any cuter?" She smiles at James " I don't know , maybe?" God I love her , her and James continue to talk...we get a lot done I'm waiting for Mia to text me her appointment was over 45 minutes ago , maybe she forgot I'll wait a few then text her , I miss her, she's not herself it hurts my heart. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ We are all out to eat , Brian decided to take us all out we haven't been out together in a while , Amelia keeps looking at me I know she's worried I wink at her she smiles at me she's sitting next to Brian and max Landon and Julia are next to me , " Max , baby boy I can't believe you're baseball is almost over buddy can you ?" He looks at me " I'll miss it, but I'm glad to have indoor and sooo happy Landon s a helper on my team " Landon smiles at him they talk about baseball I look over at bri he's coloring Julia's menu with her and Amelia laughing , talking, this right here these moments are what brings me the most happiness, being with my family, that simple. I'm focusing on them that's all and it's happiness to me. Later at home after Landon Amelia Max and I packed lunches for tomorrow I join Brian in our room he's in bed after giving Julia her bath and tucking her in I change into pjs he pulls back the covers I get in and lay my head on his chest " you guys were having a good time , who knew packing lunches was so fun" I laugh and look up at him " felt good and they needed to see me like that " he nods I lay my head next to his but on my pillow " it was hard opening up to her but ...it felt relief after ( he nods smiling ) I'm trying Brian , it's a process but just know , I'll get to where I should be and I love you my Bri " he shifts and places his head on his arm , caressing my face " I'm proud of you Mia , you are going to be ok I know this , no one loves you like me baby " I melt " and no one ever will my Bri" I lean in and kiss him sweetly I love him , always.


	9. How many years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

I come back in from loading the SUV with Landon it's the Wednesday before thanksgiving we are heading to my parents cabin in Pennsylvania, I double check the cats food and water supply it's ready and filled , Amelia put apollo in the SUV already , Mia comes down " ok honey we've got everything?" I nod " ok let's go " she walks past me I grab her hand she backs up kisses my cheek " I love you Mrs Quinn " " she kisses me , winks " I love you Mr Quinn " I follow her out alarm set and on the road we go.@@@@ I love being here it's so cozy and peaceful, the kids are all passed out asleep they ate a lot of grandmas food , I go to say goodnight to his parents , his dad and Julia are asleep in the recliner , I took a picture already it's adorable, Brian and his mom are sitting in the enclosed porch " hey you two wanted to say goodnight "( I lean down kiss his mom's cheek she smiles at me , holds my hand in hers)" night sweetheart , I'm so happy you're all here " " so am I, all you're grandkids asleep and that little peanut ( looking at Julia and her papa) " that's his football buddy she hasn't caught on yet she can peace when it's on, but she loves her papa " I nod yes she does , I tell them goodnight kiss Bri " I'll be in soon honey I'll bring jubug to bed " I say ok then kiss Julia goodnight and pat his dads arm , bed is so cozy I close my eyes feeling good , feeling safe , I'm not sure how much time passed but I feel Brian get into bed he wraps his arm around me his chest against my back I close my eyes happily feeling him next to me" sleep well baby , I love you always my Mia , always" he says it quietly almost a whisper I close my eyes thankful for this man. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Thanksgiving was wonderful so many good times , loud even It was good seeing everyone, the kids had a great time, later that night Bri surprised me with a Weekend away just us, a cabin about two hours from his parents the kids are staying with them , I love he did that , I love it'll just be us some us time , I'm so excited we are almost there , its setback it looks so pretty I see smoke from the chimney " Bri there s smoke " he nods " the owner knew around what time we'd be here, it'll be warm , they also stock the fridge so we don't have to leave if we don't want to " I love this ! Once inside it is nice and warm there is a huge pillow infront of the fire , like six people could fit on it , the cabin is so quaint the bedroom is so soft and warm the bathroom is huge , I go back out into the kitchen bri is plugging in his phone " like it baby ?" " I love it thank you so so much Bri , it's perfect and just us " he looks happy I reach up for a kiss he leans down so I can kiss those lips I love , " there s a jacuzzi in the bathroom , let's go in " he nods and leads the way , after a much relaxing jacuzzi time we grab robes and lay on the pillow by the fire it's around noon and perfect " hungry baby ?" Shake my head no " me either that breakfast filled me up " I touch his shoulder then his face " twenty years next May Bri we've been together...I swear at times doesn't feel like it, does it to you?" He holds my hand kisses it " not at all , we will be doing something or like helping the kids with homework or playing a game with them I , look at you and see you that night , the wedding , when you held Landon the day he was born , you're face was like glowing , I think of all that and I'm like wow we've done a lot Mia And here we are you didn't leave me" I lightly smack his arm " never Brian , Mnever " he nods " I know ...kidding" I shift my body closer to his and kiss the crook of his neck he bites his lip then looks at me " I won't rush you Mia I don't want you to think that's why I planned this. 'I kiss his lips " I want you Brian, I know it's been a while but I do " he runs his fingers thru my hair I shiver , he smiles I love him he moves the robe from my shoulder and kisses my shoulder those eyes are looking into mine his beautiful deep dark brown eyes , everytime I'm mesmerized " first time we made love " he smiles " my bed it was raining out , first time you slept over " I nod run my fingers over his collarbone he shivers " most things we did the first time was you're bed " he grins " hey just you were there and uh.. " I couldn't resist you all sexy bri and still are I'd say you are even sexier over time." He grins and kisses my neck" I mean I honestly think I'm better looking now so..but You Mia , my love you're just as beautiful from the night I first saw you truth no bullshit " I love him so much I laugh and pull him down so he's on me , I have not felt him in weeks , he never pushed the issue , he's not like that he pushes my hair back looking at me I know he wants to ask , I hold the side of his face in my hand and nod my head out lips attach then I feel him in me , so good , I missed this , I missed him , our eyes never leave each others , no words are spoken , feeling each other , kissing , it's absolutely beautiful, I can't love him more , my mind. , my body , my soul all connects to this man , when I say I love him , I've never felt that love till I met him , and it got deeper and stronger over our years together, he holds my face in his hands after then smiles " I missed this, and you I love you my Mia " I move my arms around him " love you my Bri....now I'm hungry " he smirks kisses my nose gets up then pulls me up I tie my robe and follow him to the kitchen ....later it's around 9:45 we already face timed the kids And apollo he had to get in , I'm sitting on the kitchen counter watching him make dinner he's not a good cook but the man tries and his grilled cheese is the best I ever had , which he's making us at the moment " you know Mrs Q I was thinking the bus tour starts in January, those ending dates in march are Florida you and those four little people we created should come to those shows then we can vacation there " I nod I like that idea " I'm in Mr Q" he grins and hands me my grilled cheese only burned a little " sorry I'm not used to cooking on this stove " I take a bite , swallow " it's perfect Bri" he shakes his head " no it's not but you are " I put the sandwich down and lean over resting my hands on his shoulders, then kiss him , I move my tounge over his bottom lip I hear that moan I love , his tounge is on mine fighting for dominance in my mouth he pulls away breathless " baby ... " I kiss him hard then untie his robe I feel how hard he is and rub his length in my hand he moans vibrating off my lips he pulls me to the edge of the counter untying my robe his mouth goes to my neck , God I love that I push his robe off and wrap my legs around him , the counter and my height are perfect he pushes into me I moan his name " fuck baby so damn good I can't get enough of you " with every word he just spoke he thrusted inside me es h time my legs are shaky my hands clutch him he's so good , his finger brushes my clit I squirm and moan he loves it , he nips my neck I suckle his collarbone as he moves faster , I cum I tell him , he holds my ass pushing it towards him I feel him cum then he tells me in my ear he did , sweat and sex is what I smell , he looks at me " well that was better than semi burned grilled cheese " I laugh and nod " wanna shower you sexy mess of a woman " I nod he helps me down gets our robes and we go shower, a perfect day , yes so much so!


	10. There's a crack in the earth ...

I'm all packed I leave Two days for our bus tour I'll be gone almost two and a half months , but my five are joining me in Florida for the last few shows then family vacation time! I'm pumped for that and this tour we sold out every single show , truly blessed , tonight is the TRU tv party to send us off the kids are excited to go , I'm going to miss them and my Mia . She comes in she looks beautiful in a green dress she fixes my tie and smoothes my suit jacket " handsome don't fall in love with another out there " I grin " I'll try not to I mean " she puts her hands on her hips I kiss her " totally joking baby " she pats my ass , winks Max yells up the car service is here we head down and file in I look at my five , I'm so proud they are mine, yeah I'm a lucky man and I know it . Amelia is talking with Sals oldest niece they are buddies , Max is playing with the producers boys , I see Landon talking to one of our camera guys stew he's 18 just outta school, nice kid and Julia, Mia s holding her talking to people sal stands next to me then James and joe join us " this is a great party, nice of them to do " joe says " yeah it is , you guys I'm excited for this bus tour " I say , Sal nods " it's going to be a great time , I'll miss family but .. James nods " we are used to that my friends " we all nod as we drink our drinks watch our loved ones interacting , my eyes go back to Mia , Julia is playing with Rosie our make up lady's daughter , Mia locks eyes with me then runs her hand thru her hair, God I love her . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Mia comes out after her shower I'm in bed waiting for her Her curly hair almost dried after blow drying it, she smiles and crawls up the bed right between my legs " Brian Quinn l want you, in me " I pull her up on my lap" oh do you Mia Quinn? That can be arranged baby " I kiss her then flip her to her back I pull up her white t shirt and look at her , she squirms she knows what's coming I kiss her thighs she's already moaning " baby I haven't even licked you yet " she says quietly " Bri I know what's coming I can't help it" I grin and lick her ever so slowly her deep moan is so fucking sexy she pulls my hair not rough but enough that it feels good , I love making her cum this way , her right leg is quivering I hold onto to it and I taste her cum she s saying my name over and over panting I kiss up her body she grabs my face and kisss me , her tongue on mine, she tastes herself I love it she pushes my boxers down and I push deep inside her oh fuck , it's perfect , she's perfect I'm perfect for her she's sucking on my earlobe that drives me crazy I love it I cum hard in her I grip her hips then hold her face in my hands kissing her she's so fucking beautiful, I eventually move and she lays next to me we talk about the tour , the kids she's rubbing my chest then her hand goes down rubbing my dick it's hard pretty quick she kisses along my neck then down until her mouth envelops my dick I groan and throw my head into the pillow oh fuck me , her mouth is perfect she's perfect I'm gonna cum I want to hold out but it's just too good , after she moves up I have a huge grin on my face " I love that grin Bri " I wink at her " I love when you do that to me " " oh this I know my sexy man " we talk a little more till we both fall asleep. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The bus is cold I have a hoodie on and I'm still cold sal turns up the heat " it's like I'm gonna turn into a popsicle in here wtf " I nod " Sal turn that up blast it " joe who's usually hot agrees , Murr comes back from talking to the driver " the roads are better , man it's cold in here " he grabs a blanket and wraps himself up in it " it's at 73 so hopefully gets warm quick " Sal says , it's day six on the road and it's been good aside from being cold , Julia put a drawing in my suitcase it's me on stage telling jokes with the guys I found it yesterday are hid it well I'm the biggest one in the picture since I am of course the funniest, Sal argues no way its cause I am fat ,which I am not, funny guy, all the kids put something in my suitcase when I tour, its a tradition Mia started with Landon, its sweet and I love it, Landon wrote me a letter, Amelia drew me a picture and a note with it, Max wrote down some of his favorite star wars quotes and I Love you dad , and Mia a card like she always does, we all settle in for the night we are headed to Virginia for two shows, we put some tv on and Sal goes to get some snacks, we feel the bus shake then within a split moment we are falling no the bus is, the bus hit something and we are rolling , stuff is falling , we are screaming, I hear metal crushing metal then I fall hard and feel nothing, and see nothing. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I am just loading the dishwasher when Landon and Amelia come running in they look scared, Landon is holding her phone, Amelia too, "what 's wrong are you two ok? " they look at me then Amelia starts to cry I, Landon shows me his phone its from a news channel "just in , a terrible bus crash has closed down I 75 the reports we are getting is a bus spun out on the ice hit a guardrail and flipped over, we have confirmation the bus is that of the impractical jokers, their tour bus, no word on who is on the bus or the condition of anyone" I grab my phone from the table and call Bri, I get his voicemail I do it 4 more times nothing, I look at them "ok we don't know what happened, they may be out of the bus with a paramedic, or...just " Amelia says its on FB now and all over twitter they were all in the bus I read and hear my phone ring, its not Bri its his brother danny, I tell him I don't know anything I will call him if I do, I have to keep the line open if Brian tries to call me, I tell the kids text grandma and tell them I am not answering my phone in case youre dad calls, tell Uncle Dom too..and anyone else they can think of...oh please Brian call me or text me baby let me know you are ok please baby , please... I wait nothing, after I think about 25 mins or so my cell rings its James I pick it up "james oh my God are you ok ? what happened? is Brian ok?" he tells me all of them are headed to the hospital, he is the only one conscious , oh my god, he says hold on, I hear a voice he tells me he s sargent Macks with the foothill police dept in VA , he tells me they are taking Brian to the hospital and which one, he asks me if I can get there, I say as soon as I can he says keep his number on my phone he will be a contact for me, I thank him and hang up the kids are looking at me, I am crying I look up the hospital ok I need to get there, I need to tell them "James called , he...they are all being taken to the hospital , you're dad was not conscious , James is the only one, I don't know but ...I have to book a flight I (hug them both to me my head is spinning what the hell I need to see him, I the kids , Landon looks at me ) "mom I will get you a flight give me the name of the hospital you have to go to,and a rental a car rental, you call Grandma and Grandpa hey can stay with us, ok ? you go pack mom. ok ..go I nod and kiss them both at race upstairs its 9:49 pm , please God , let him be ok, I can't even think ..oh my god, I hear the doorbell and Dom's voice then I hear Danny, I get done packing and kiss max & Julia oh my poor babies will be so upset in the morning, I go down with my suitcase , "landon you got a flight for me?" he nods " mom I am going with you , you can't go alone mom , uncle dom and uncle danny are going to stay here (they nod) I will go pack, our flight leaves at 12:05 uncle Danny will take us, I am going to pack " he runs upstairs I look at Amelia she s so scared I hug her while she cries " he s ok Amelia I know he is baby, its ok " I look at Dom, "dom don't; tell Julia I mean...she won't understand and ..max..I don't know" Amelia looks at me " I will tell him mom, I won't scare him " I hug her to me, Dom pats my back, poor danny he s so upset "Danny you heard nothing?'he shakes his head "just want the kids told me..." "danny you should come too, Dom will take care of the kids, you want to go? " he nods yes, Landon comes down and I tell him book danny a seat , he gets to it and the rental car, I tell Dom keep the kids home from school tomorrow " Mia honey its Friday " oh I forgot I nod and hug him and hug Amelia again tell her as soon as I know anything I will call her or text and out we go...I keep praying my Brian is ok....please God let him be ok. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	11. That crack in the earth... got bigger

I got texts from James , Brian was being looked at , Sal is awake his collarbone and left arm is broken, joe is heading into surgery , this is absolutely horrible, Danny is driving the rental Landon fell asleep in the backseat , Siri says we are ten mins from the hospital Danny parks I wake Landon up and we go to where James said to meet him so we can get in , he hugs me he looks awful poor James his head is bandaged his face is bruised ,he greets Danny and Landon we go up I see Sals dad and joes sister I wonder what flight they took , we hug then a dr walks In asking for who is Sals family his dad steps up I wait I watt to see Brian , James walks in with a Dr they come to me " Mrs Quinn I'm Dr Rubio I saw you're husband Brian when he came in, he had emergency surgery to stop the bleeding internally he's doing much better with that , he was knocked unconscious from metal from the roof of the bus hitting his head , I was told the paramedics had to remove large pieces of debris and metal that hit his back he was lying face down in the road ( I cover my mouth from crying loudly my poor bri) we are running some tests to see how he responds to stimuli, once those are complete we will know more, he's in recovery I can take you to him " I nod then stop " this is our son and Brian's brother they can come too " he nods yes we follow him into a recovery room about mid way down the hall oh my god , he's hooked up to machines , his arms are scratched I see a bandage on one his sweet face is lifeless there is a gash on his forehead I lean to kiss his face " Brian I'm here baby , I love you honey you're ok, baby Landon is here and Danny , baby can you hear me ?" I kiss him and Landon and Danny talk to him , hold his hand , I text Amelia since she may be sleeping and let her know what is going on I text Dom too, Danny says he call his parents and goes into the hallway I put my arm around Landon he wipes his face " Landon baby " he keeps holding Brian's hand wiping tears from his face " it's weird mom to see him , helpless, I've never , it's hard " I hug him to me rub his arm oh my sweet brave boy who came with me, being so mature , I know it's hard I kiss his cheek , we both sit by his bed" Landon honey are you thirsty or anything ?" He shakes his head no and settles into his chair , after an hour or so they move Brian to a regular room I watch the nurse check his vitals and adjust his tubes she looks at the three of us " that couch unfolds to a bed it's pretty comfy cause they are new if you're tired honey" she's looking at Landon " oh ok thank you " she smiles and goes back to taking care of bri , Landon looks exhausted I convince him to lay down I promise I'll wake him if anything he unfolds it Danny helps him. He lays down and within minutes he's asleep ,Danny comes and sits by me , we stare at Brian he should wake up soon , after the meds wear off I'm hoping , Danny and I talk he's so sweet , he's so worried but is being strong for me and Landon, he doesn't have to be . I hold his hand he nods stares at bri , I look at my husband, my Brian , his body has been thru so much in these past hours, he will recover he's strong, I need him , he needs me and our kids , my sweet Brian , after a while Dr Rubio comes in with a few other doctors he says hello and says he came to check his reflexes I watch how they touch his legs and use instruments to exam them, two of the doctors leave and Dr Rubio stays "I want to talk to you about his reflexes they are not good, I tried when he came in , but briefly since he needed surgery, the metal that fell on his back and that's causing paralysis in his legs " I look at Danny " so he , wait...will he gain feeling back in his l legs? you said paralysis ?" he looks at me then Brian, then me again " the prognosis would be at this point, since he has no reaction to what we have been doing, he ...may not walk again" I look at him like he's an alien , I look at danny his eyes are wide, I look over at Landon he s asleep...my Brian may not walk again? no that's not possible, not at all you don't know him , that won't happen " my husband is strong he will walk agai the Dr nods " I do hope so Mrs Quinn , I really do" he leaves I look at Danny he's so upset I take his hand in mine " he'll walk again danny " I get up kiss his cheek go into the bathroom turn the water on in the sink grab a towel and cry into it I won't let Brian hear me cry , I will be strong for him he needs me and I need him . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I look at Mia then the Dr then Mia wtf did he just say? I'm paralyzed? Mia is holding my hand , I don't understand I just woke up like an hour ago maybe longer, and this is what I'm being told ?" Brian you're spinal cord was injured causing the paralysis in you're legs now it may be you work hard and therapy you may walk again , I've given you're wife three excellent rehab facilities in New York if you choose to do that , I am truly sorry to be the bearer of bad news Brian" I watch him walk out Mia sits by me " you will walk again Bri, a rehab place with excellent ratings is thirty minutes from us, honey I know this is a lot you're going to be ok baby I'm here I'll help you " I look at her my Mia , " I thought I died , when I came to in the ambulance I thought I was dead , I waited for like an angel or something but nothing ....I saw all the kids faces and you, you were standing by our bedroom door with you're hand out , Mia ( tears poor down his cheeks) all I wanted was you I needed to see you ,tell you I loved you again , let the kids know they are my world, I remember rolling in the bus ...my god Mia I can't walk!!!" He's crying so hard I hug him and rub his head " you will Brian you will baby I promise you swear to you baby you will , it's going to be ok my Bri, I love you so much , so much " I hold him like that , and tell him he will be ok because he will he's strong , he can do this my Bri will overcome this.


	12. Going home

Three days have passed he's able to go home today we have a flight booked and ready to go , he will be going right to rehab it's exactly 28 minutes from our house, his parents and the kids will meet us there , he's been very quiet I know this is still a lot for him , it would be for anyone . Danny and I help him into his seat on the flight first class so he's comfortable I make sure he's covered up he gets cold on flights Landon and Danny sit across from us I hold his hand in mine he looks out the window " I have you're pain meds honey if you need one " he shakes his head no , after a bit I see he's asleep I look over and Landon and Danny are too I look on social media Brian has so many fans so heart warming and caring , speculation about what happened to him but that's it , once we land and get to rehab his parents and the kids are there I wheel him to his room Julia runs to him " daddy I misses you aww you got boo boo ?" He reaches for her and picks her up holding her tight she tells him about what's going on in her world he's smiling so much , love it, Amelia goes to hug him then max , max cries Brian holds him against him telling him it's ok , poor max , while his parents talk I go see he administration Henry Zimmerman comes me I sign what needs to be signed we talk. I want assurance Brian has privacy as in no picture s better ever be on sor cial media ,he assures me that won't happen I thank him he says he'll come see Brian later , after everyone goes I change into my pjs I'm staying with him tonight he's in bed looking at his phone I come out and put my clothes in my suitcase and sit by him on the bed " you don't have to stay Mia " I nod " I want to bri I missed you while you were gone I am happy to stay " he shrugs then " im sorry glad you are just I'll be ok I mean I start therapy tomorrow, you know for my legs that don't work? I hold his hand" they will be soon bri " he shakes his head " you don't know that Mia I could never walk again then what?" " but you will baby that's why you're here " he raises his voice " no listen to me what if I never walk again?!" He has tears in his eyes " then I will take care of you " he shakes his head no " you can't throw you're life away taking care of me Mia I'd be a burden " I grab his hand " you will never be a burden Brian ever " " a crippled husband oh that's a wonderful thing , what good would I be? I mean we could still have sex my dick isn't broken like my legs Cept you'd have to be on top " I grin " I like being on top " he shakes his head " it's not funny Mia I'm serious " I am getting mad but trying not to "baby do you remember that day we got married the whole sickness and health till death do us part I meant those words , you will walk again you are going to do this Brian micheal Quinn so stop saying you're not and I'm by you're side no matter what so enough of that talk too" he looks at me " it's not fair to you , I take care of you" I stop him " oh that's it? No Brian I can and will take care of you , it's my choice not yours and I choose you everytime " he tears up again " I don't deserve you Mia " I hug him and kiss his sweet face " yes you do cause I deserve you my Bri.


	13. Oh it's a LONG road ahead

I wake up and see Brian is already awake it's 5:51 am, I get up from the couch I was on and use the bathroom I come back to lay down "lay over here would you Mia?" I love he asked me to I go over and lay next to him I wrap my arm around him and look up at him " I want to tell you something Mia, and please let me finish , (I nod) I thought a lot last night and I have a long road ahead of me I know that and I don't even know if I will ...walk again, I know I want to and I will try , you ..have a lot to deal with , our four kids , our store and other things I won't be able to do for a while, you can't spend you're days here, and...honestly I don't want you to see me like this, it' s....it hurts me Mia I am the man, I help you and protect you and I am, not me, I can't promise I will be who I was before some things for me are forever changed, I am trying hard to fight the depression but it s not going away , I just don't want you ...drug down with me, you have a whole life to live Mia, and I don't know where I fit in " I am trying to not get upset but I can't I get up and look at him "where you fit in? you are my husband Brian that Is where you fit it , now and always, seeing you like this for you is hard and me but I am not going to come see you, and be here, I will take care of the kids and whatever else needs to be and still be here with you , Brian you concentrate on walking, that is all you need to worry about , I can handle everything else" he shakes his head " no Mia you can't you are going to make yourself sick and I can't let that happen" I shake my head at him " Brian I will be fine I can and WILL do it, please baby just focus on you" he looks exasperated "you are not hearing me or choosing not to, listen to me Mia, I don't want you to come here every day and worry about me, fuss over me or whatever you will do , just let me do this " I am stunned , tears fill my eyes,. he does not want me here? he looks sad for a moment then his face is stoic "yeah just don't you can't be worrying about me it makes me crazy, you mean well but it does not help , and I will be focusing a lot on walking and trying my hardest what can you do to help me? nothing so I mean take care of the kids and the business, the house I am sure family will help you and I want them to , I don't need you here Mia " that just cut my heart I feel like he left me, I look at him and cry I go to get my bag and don't even care I am in PJS I grab my coat and bag I unplug my phone and throw the charger in my bag I walk to his door to leave "Mia ,wait..." I turn and look at him "it'll be much better his way" I want to say are you crazy? you need me, I need you why are you doing this to me ? to us? I know you are hurt Brian and scared but you can't do this to me, I say none of that I just leave and go sit in the lobby and contact uber to come get me, I feel empty and sad. so sad I feel like I lost him, I have never felt this pain, it hurts , so much, so damn much.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
the kids want to go see him its been a day no contact from him to me, the kids talked to him last night and this morning, I will take them after school, I am putting away grocerys I hear a knock it s sal I go and let him in ., he gives me a hug I invite him into the kitchen , offer him a drink "so I just left Brian , his physical therapy , hard but two days now " I nod, I knew this from the kids Sal keeps talking looking at me " you bringing the kids by later? I know he wants to see them" I nod..."Mia what s wrong? " I look at him and think I won't tell him, but I have not said a word since I left yesterday am and it s killing me I tell him everything he said and burst into tears he stands up and hugs me I just cry I can't stop, I miss him so much, his words hurt me so much , I know its anger he did not mean them,right?  
"mia hey listen to me (I wipe my face with my sleeve he grabs me a napkin I use that ) he did not mean any of that, he loves you Mia, adores you you know this, I know this, its maybe ....his defense mechanism , or how he copes? oh Mia honey he . I will talk to him" I shake my head no "please Sal do not, I will do what he wants, just do not say anything, he may get mad, I don't know his reasons I mean I can think I do , but...I know I love him and I want to see him but...will I make it worse?" he shakes his head no "Mia you can't make anything worse, as long as I have known you , you have made that man happy, and you always will " that makes me cry more and he hugs me again , I miss my Bri in more ways than one.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
the kids clamor around him to see him, and seek his attention I sit on the couch watching them, he said he did therapy twice today and it made him quite tired, he said hello to me I pecked his cheek then sat down here, I can't shake what he said to me last time I was here, when he looks at me he has no expression wth is that about? Julia comes sits by me she looks tired I put her on my lap and rock her loving she is still little and she likes this still, He s so tired do Landon says they should go the other 2 agree we have been here over an hour now, they kiss him bye and leave him the things they brought him , Julia gets up to kiss him bye I pick her up so she can kiss him bye, I put her down and say bye, then gather the kids and leave, I feel heartbroken he barley spoke to me and no kiss bye I mean I did not try but why bother he barely looked at me, after I get Max and Julia to bed I go to say night to Amelia and Landon, Amelia is in the hallway "mom can I ...why did you barely talk to dad tonight? I mean you did not even kiss him bye, why? :" I look at her, Landon is in his doorway now " Amelia we talked a lot today on the phone (lies) he wanted to see you four " she looks at me " no mom you and dad always...something is not right I can tell, he s in there trying so hard to walk again Mom, I mean do you even care? you acted like that was the last place you wanted to be " I look at her oh if she only knew the truth " Amelia its between me and you're dad, it does not concern you " "oh it does when I see the way you treated him mom! " she yelled the last part I am so done I raise my voice "Amelia Margaret Quinn DO NOT yell at me we raised you better than that, I said mind you're business its between me and you're dad and I am not telling you again!" she gives me a dirty look then slams into her room I look at Landon "anything you want to add?" he looks at me walks over and hugs me kisses my cheek " night mom I love you " my heart hurts I whisper I love him too , go into my room lay on my bed and just cry I do not know what to do I feel like I am losing it, I mean losing it ...please dear God help me, I need you're help.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I get back from dropping the kids at school I set the alarm the doorbell rings, really? I go to see who its I only open the one door"yes can I help you ?" hes holding a white envelope with my name on it "mia Quinn?" I nod and open the door he hands me the envelope "you have been served" and walks away...wth ..I close the door set the alarm and open the envelope I read only halfway down and shake my whole body shakes I feel ..like I may collapse but my anger takes over I grab my keys and head out with the papers ,this is ...I feel like I am in the twilight zone I get there I don't even remember how and walk in , I push the door open, his parents and sal and James are there I walk up to him he s in his wheelchair and throw the papers at him " a divorce you filed for divorce from me? ( I hear gasps) are you out of your F in mind? why? brian? why??!!!" he looks at just me no one else " you are better off without me in you're life Mia, you deserve better than what I am " I pick up the papers and re throw them at him " how dare you tell me what I deserve what I am better off with or without YOU are my husband I LOVE YOU and no way in hell I am divorcing you so you just knock this shit off Brian Quinn get off whatever pity party you are having and accept I am here and I will be here to see to it you walk again so I can kick you in you're ass! " he stares at me I kiss his lips quickly and leave, I am done my way starts NOW.


	14. Easy for you to say

Dom came over a little after I got home from seeing Brian this morning, we talked, I cried he helped me stop crying, Sal came over too, he was upset and then amused by what I did and said, he said typical Mia, and he knows I will do what I said, he said Brian did not say much, his Mom was busy being mad and upset at him, so he and James left after they both asked him if he was crazy , Dom took the kids to a movie and dinner its' Thursday and they have no school tomorrow they all want to sleep over his house, I am sure Amelia is thrilled she barely talks to me and that's fine, her choice it s hard for her to see him like that , she adores her dad, someone has to be the villain and I won't throw that one on Bri, even though he is...I actually love the quiet I do miss them, but I needed this, it was one hell of a day, I start to go upstairs my text goes off its Brian Sender My Bri: I am sorry about today, and about the way I have been acting Mia, it was a shit thing to do to you , I really thought in my mind you would be better off without me, I feel bad I think I cause you pain no matter what I do these days, know this I never ever meant to file those papers, I called my attorney said huge mistake my mom ripped em up and took them home to shred even more, her words , I don't know what I was thinking, ok ..that's a lie I do I was thinking in the end you would be better off, if I am a burden how would we live the rest of our lives? I love you Mia, I have not stopped since the day I told you I loved you , when we were on you're couch after we watched Iron Man , I will always remember that, I won't lie to you I am going to be a pain in the ass, I am going to get mad & frustrated, and want to give up some days, please don't let me do that Mia, I need you , I love you. I read it over 4 more times my Brian, my sweet Bri he knows I would never leave him. I love him so much , I can't even...I run upstairs and wash my face and change, I get my keys, and phone Kiss Apollo and kitties and go, I just can't sit here and not see him., the drive is better not much traffic at 6:50 at night, I park and head in...I start to go to his room when I see he's in a therapy room I go to pass, I stop and look into the window on the door , he has two occupational therapists on either side of him, I know one Drake not the lady his hands are on the bars he's moving slowy but his right leg is actually moving he is on so much pain, I tear up from the look on his face he gets about half way thru it then needs his chair, Drake gets and he sits he s breathing hard, my God I love him, my man he is trying, I compose myself and walk in he looks up and sees me and smiles, my heart melts I try not to cry I fail and wipe my face quickly, Drake smiles "hey Mrs Q how you doing? I was missing you yesterday " "hey Drake, I know I did not see you   
" I go over and kiss Brian's cheek he grasps my hand and holds it, I bend down and look into his eyes, Drake moves and taps the lady to go with him, I hear him tell her that' s his wife Mia, I call her Mrs Q "you did so great baby" he nods " first time you saw me in action, man it's hard Mia" I touch his face " I know honey, but everyday it will get easier I promise " he nods and holds my hand to his face "can I take him to his room?" drake gives me the thumbs up "thank you Drake, and..." I look at her, drake says her name is Amy I say hello , "Mr Q see you at 8:30 am in the morning then we have an afternoon hydrotherapy session" Bri gives him the thumbs up and I push him back to his room, it looks..nicer? brighter? I see pics of the kids up and one of me and Bri from our vacation in Mexico two years ago , just him and I "my mom brought stuff to ...make the room better, besides the pics the kids brought me...so...yeah " " I like it Bri I set him next to his bed he holds me hand and pats his lap I smile and sit on his lap, "see can't feel you on my legs yet, but I will, that's how I will test my legs having you on em " I laugh that's my Bri, oh baby stay outta that dark side its gonna be ok I put my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder "you know IF you were to say yes to the divorce I would have said no " I look at him " I mean I love our house and would not wanna move out..so and you know the kids...would have to pick a favorite I mean hands down Landon would pick you , Amelia me, I think Max me..Julia may have to be bought off..." I laugh he s so funny, oh this is MY Bri "oh you get Max huh? the other two ok...hmmm...then I would win over Julia, but she sure does love her daddy " he smiles I lean in and kiss him, I mean really kiss him oh my I missed his mouth, his lips he tastes like vanilla, mmm " so you promise when I am a mean jerk, or not wanting to do it you wont' leave me?" " I promise " "I need you Mia" "and I need you my Bri, no matter what , always" he puckers up I smile and kiss him again " I miss sex" he is so cute "I do too ...but I mean ..maybe when you are a little stronger?" he nods... " you know its all you till I walk, I mean you gotta saddle up darling" I laugh he's crazy " hey I like that position no complaints from me.....tell you what Bri...you work really hard...and you know I could reward you " he smirks tilts his head to the side "as in?" I kiss him "as in whatever you want, you name it " he grins more now... running his finger tips over my arm "so like a blizzard from DQ, or say like a BJ?" that's my man, "you can have both " we laugh and talk for r while, he s tired I help him change and get into bed, I go get his toothbrush and facial wash while he does that I get his blanket from the closet, when hes done take it all back to the bathroom I come back out "Mia will you stay tonight ?" I nod and sit on the bed with him I lay my head on his chest and adjust myself to lay next to him now "I can't ever be without you Mia, no matter what those damn papers said, I thought letting you go now would easier than waiting, and I know it was stupid I know it hurt , please forgive me " I move to look at him " I forgave you on the drive here this morning, I knew it was you being ...not you , I know you Brian, it hurt yes..I never ever want to see those words again or live it again, but I knew you did not want it, I can't love you anymore than I do...and then I do.. you are my Bri, there is ONE you and no one else I love like you , you have always loved me and took care of me, so now its my turn" He wipes his eyes "you took care of me, take care of me its not all one sided baby" I nod " I know just..let me be the leader for a while, can you do that ?" he makes such a face I know its hard for him to agree and harder to do " for you I will try ok ? that's the best I can give ya babe" I laugh "I will take it Mr Quinn" I lay my head back down and close my eyes , it was an exhausting day , I start to fall asleep I feel him hold me closer , and touch my hair " I love you baby, no one else loves you like me " I quietly say "and no one ever will" I feel at peace for the first time in a while.

.


	15. Getting There

It's been almost two months and I go home in two days I come back for out patient therapy twice a week my right leg is stronger than my left one but I can use both , I don't walk fast but I walked on my own four days ago , no help , no walker I didn't go far but I did it, best feeling ever and Mia was here for it which made it even better , as nice as the staff here has been I'm beyond happy to go home , I miss my five... just being us , I kept a journal about two weeks after I got here it helped a lot , putting things on paper has a healing concept I needed and appreciate. I'm waiting for Landon and Amelia to get here it's Saturday, max is sick Mia is home with him and Julia she s coming later this afternoon, I'm waiting by the lobby for them it's nice out the sun is out it's almost spring which I love this time of year I see them I get up and Landon moves quicker putting his arm around my waist" I'm ok buddy " he grins " I just wanted to hug you...and you know " I kiss the top of his head Amelia kisses my cheek putting her arm around me too we walk to my room , they brought breakfast, food here is eh, but decent, I can tell tension between them they talk to me but not really one another " ok guys what's up with you two ?" Amelia shrugs I look at Landon he looks at her then me " nothing dad" I look at him " Landon come on, come on" he looks at me " she's being so mean to mom , pretty much since you've been here dad., I'm getting sick of it " I look at Amelia ".wanna explain yourself princess?" She shoots Landon daggers " I...don't know " I raise my eyebrows " you don't know?" She fidgets , folds her arms looks at me " ever since you came here she's been , at first she acted all mad at you and I saw it and I know you did I asked her why she was being mean to you , I saw dad you two barely spoke I was mad, you're in here trying to walk and.. when I asked her she said it's between me and you're dad , so that's not an answer" I sigh " Amelia it is , was between just me and you're mom , I know what you're talking about , you're mom ... it was me Amelia I was pushing her away , she did nothing but love me and stay by my side , you're mom didn't want to make me the bad guy , but I was , she didn't deserve that from me, and she doesn't deserve how you're acting , we raised you better than that , mean to you're Mom? Not acceptable " she looks down at the floor " look at me Amelia " she lifts her head up slowly and looks at me "You're mom did a lot while I was in here and you know that , you can't be giving her a hard time and in no way be disrespectful Amelia Margaret yuh know better (she nods and the tears come , dammit) I know it was upsetting for you seeing me here , hell none of us liked it , but as a family we made it thru and we will keep on " she nods wipes her eyes gets up and leans down Hugs me , ahh my princess I know how's she acting is not her I hug her she says sorry dad , I..will ..talk to mom" " good girl, that's what I wanted to hear" she nods and keeps hugging me , my Amelia .. after her and Landon leave I have therapy used to wipe me out not anymore .. Monday I'm going home I'm so damn excited. @@@@@@@@@@ I'm sitting in my kitchen with Sal., Joe and James , they sued the bus company including Brian , they want to settle out of court its a lot of money , James wants to take it to court the other two don't " I know I was acting on Bri's behalf but he's much better now and it's his decision but I know you came to show me to include me, if I was making the decision I'd take this it's a lot of money " Sal nods " told you James " Joe agrees " and a court scene our names out there , personal info I don't want that " I chime in " I don't want Bri's what he went thru , for anyone to see and read about , as I'm sure you three don't either " I see James thinking " I'll say this , I would never want that for any of you , I frankly didn't give that much thought , ok thanks I vote take it And Mia I know you'll show bri the paperwork " I nod " course I will " sal clears his throat" Mia thanks for getting our buddy back to us, without you .." his voice trails off he tears up , which makes me cry then we all are I compose myself " he worked so hard , I can't take that credit " joe wipes his eyes " yeah cause you pushed him Mia , you never stopped, you're love , big factor " I nod I can't speak I hug all three , true blessings in our lives . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I sit in the couch my kitties converge such purring " oh daddy missed you yes he did " I canoodle them while Mia wheels my suitcase in and sets down our lunch from Panera she goes into the kitchen I get up follow her, she's pouring us iced tea I wrap my arms around her from behind she stops and puts her hand on mine leans back on me " god I missed you Bri " that made my heart beat fast , she turns around smiles and reaches up to kiss me , I love her lips , I love her hands resting on my chest " mmm my Bri oh I'm so happy you're home it's ..." she closes her eyes then lays her head on my chest by my heart, like she always has ..." you're parents will be here soon " I nod " I'm looking forward to you and me , alone our room this evening " I wink at her lean over kiss the top of her ear then say " baby we have a lot of time to make up " I feel her body shiver I pull back she kisses me rubbing the back of my neck " sexy man , we will make it all up " god I love her.


	16. No question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

Julia looks up at me I'm on her bed with her reading her bedtime book she rubs my beard " daddy I misses you I'm so happy you is home , you stay?" I kiss her sweet little face " I'm not going anywhere baby ( for a bit we rescheduled the tour in June after my anniversary in Cabo with Mia in May ) for a long time " she purses her lips " you need a brace like me daddy? Mine helps me walk " god I love her " no baby but you know whAt , you were a big inspiration to help me walk , I thought how it was hard for you at first and you kept trying and it's my right leg too that needs to improve, just like you (she smiles ) I'm glad I'm home baby girl " " me toos daddy it's better than that rehabs place " I nod she lays her head on my chest and...sucks her thumb since when? I wait to see if she's just .. Idk nope she really is...uh ok after she falls asleep I go see max he's putting his batman figures awAy " hey buddy " I sit in his desk chair " hey daddy you ok?" I nod " I'm great buddy how's my Max? " he loves me at me his hair is so shaggy he looks so cute " I'm good ,happy you're home happy you walking , I mean that you can again , daddy you have so much fan mail even with us bringing it to you , you're popular daddy " I laugh " I have very nice fans that's for sure " he comes over takes my hand in his little hand " in case you were not sure I love you , a lot daddy I hope I told you enough but if not I will more ....people said when something bad happened like to you , you gotta make sure they know so daddy you know right?" Oh man this kid " max I know you love me, you tell me every night actually day too, you show me too , I'm proud of how you helped you're mom , that's very mature of you Max, you know I love you too ?" He nods happily " I sure do you're the best daddy you do stuff with me, you play with me , I know that like 100% " I hug him tight he hugs me pats my back he pulls back " I'll love you forever and ever daddy " I was holding back tears , not anymore that sweet face , his voice , his words I have amazing kids. I knock on Amelia s door she's sleeping I kiss her " love you princess " and my Landon meets me in the hallway " hey dad hungry want anything ? " " no thanks buddy was coming to say goodnight " he hugs me " night dad , you need anything ?" I look around then back at him " got it all kid my five " he chuckles " night dad " he heads to the kitchen " night lando" Mia is pulling back our covers as I walk in " range of motion have a seat love " I shut our door and lay on the bed she lifts my left leg bends it then moves it straight, 15 times each leg " you have sexy legs , I mean I knew that before , but all this focus on them (she whistles, I grin ) sexy legs " she massages my calf " feel good ?" I nod and close my eyes then open them watch her she starts my right leg now this one hurts a little she doesn't apply as much pressure feels good just hurts a little, after she goes into the bathroom I hear water running I stretch and start to sit up she comes out in a tank and lace pink panties I love on her " need help undressing?" I shake my head no I want to do this I pull my shirt up over my head she takes it from me tosses it on the chair she kneels on the bed next to me I brush hair from her forehead " Mia I love you " she kisses me " like no other " I grin she crawls over me sitting next to me I move to get my pants down and off takes a few but I successfully get them off and lay by her she lays her head on my chest looking at me " if anything I mean if I didn't, if I wasn't here , would you remarry ?" She gives me that Mia look" Brian no do not ugh...ok fine no I would not I'd live a life of celibacy unless mark walberg became available and fell in love with me so no, ok happy I answered that stupid question you've been asking me" I raise my eyebrow " I knew it'd be that damn Marky mark " we laugh " ok so tables are turned " I Shake my head" nope not answering that drop it " she stares into my eyes I sigh " Mia I told you I'm going first so no need to even " she shakes her head " ok but you bugged me about this for weeks , you don't know you'll go first " I don't like this " yeah I do Mia so drop it, I'm sorry I bugged you with it I am " she nods and her lips are inches from mine " you do know you ruined me for any other man, you're touch , lips, my body is spoiled from sex with you , never Bri , you're it for me " she presses her lips into mine my tounge moves inside her mouth she welcomes it , I hold her face in my hands kissing her she presses her body into mine she's so soft " I owe you something Mr Quinn " I grin widely she bites her bottom lip oh fuck me she moves down my body kissing any exposed skin pushing down my boxers " I have been looking forward to sucking you , only you " oh fuck I love when she says that " baby that drives me crazy I fuckin love you've only given me blow jobs " she smiles " I know baby that's why I say that , just you're dick in my mouth " I groan and touch her hair , she licks my tip fuck I have to breathe can't cum yet " baby you do know the promise right? What did I promise?" I think oh..fuck now I remember she smiles " that's right you're first week home one blowjob everyday or night you earned them on my knees or this bed for you " fuck!!!!!! I fist her hair she goes down on me fuck I don't last I feel her sucking every drop she comes up I kiss her hard push her down push her tank Up suckle each nipple she moans my name I push her panties down finger Her immediately I look down " I missed that pussy , it's perfect and tastes so good " she moans and pushes her pelvis up " I'm going to fuck you , then lick that Pussy, I crave then fuck you again " I've been waiting bri please baby " I keep Fingering her and move on top of her I adjust my legs they feel good she's so wet , I stop fingering her her legs are open for me I slide in we both need a minute it's been over two months she's so fuckin tight " go slow bri you're big so tight " I will baby " I move in and out it's so good , been so long oh fuck she Moans , I'm moaning cumming is amazing then she cums shaking her legs I stay in her she touches my face " damn you're good "that makes me laugh I tell her sit up she does perfect now her pussy right by my face I waste no time I stick my tounge right on her sweet nub and lick it , hard I firmly hold her thighs god I missed tasting her she's squirming so much I don't care I suckle her nub now she moans so low and deep I feel my dick get hard her hands are on my head then I taste that pussy she cums moaning , shaking oh fuck I love it I look up at her she's panting she moves so her face is by mine now she kisses me then pushes me down so I'm laying flat she straddles me " this could have been our only position " she shakes her head no " as much as I enjoy riding you, I knew you'd walk again cause I know you my Bri" she holds my hands for balance then slides down on me fuck so good up and down she moves I reach up and move my hand to her thigh my finger finds her clit " ooh bri no it's sensative " I twist my mouth " aww is it ?" She nods " should I stop?" She nods yes bouncing on my dick like she owns it, which she does " sorry baby you can take it I know you can I'm not moving my finger " she looks wide eyed at me I know it may hurt a little but the pleasure outweighs the pain she groans throwing her head back oh I'm gonna cum but not till she does she grips my hands tight and cums I let myself too , she's sweaty , I am I love it I move my finger she looks down at me " B..bri...I omg " I pull her down On my chest " glad you enjoyed it Mrs Quinn " she runs her hand over my chest and places kisses on it , I wasn't sure this would ever happen again as good as we are , there s a certain amount of importance on it and yeah we did it , god I love her .


	17. Back to it

I look like hell i wash my face after I pull my hair up and headband on I caught something , too much to do to be sick , I come out from our bathroom, Bri is up sitting on the edge of the bed stretching his legs " baby you're sick" ugh " you can tell?" He nods " you're eyes gave it away ( I sit by him he feels my head ) all warm get back in bed " I shake my head no " too much to do , breakfast, Julia preschool today , you have physical therapy, max and Landon each have games tonight " he shakes his head " I got it covered he'd go " I get up to get dressed " I'll take some type of meds " " I know you're stubborn I mean it's cute on you but , I got this I can get myself to therapy, I've been home two weeks I have the ok to drive , Landon drives , you will burn yourself out come on listen to me go to bed " I really should but... he points at the bed " you're not the boss me" he raises his eyebrows " oh yes I am get in bed , I'm going to smack you're ass " I laugh and get into bed , he comes over kisses my head " I'll smack it later, I'm sure I'll enjoy it " I smile " me too" he wiggles his brows and goes to wake the kids up my head is spinning I lay down and close my eyes . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ " Julia remember this is a surprise so we don't tell mommy right?" She nods I look at her ,Amelia does too" remember no telling mommy " Julia pursers her lips " I not tell mommy ok? I knows !" I laugh, we're watching Landon's baseball game , Max's team played earlier they are watching Landon's team play now sitting by them " daddy Landon almost done I'm hungry " " pretty soon baby girl , we have snacks " I hand her the snack bag she goes thru it picks fruit snacks two pouches , Amelia lays her head on my shoulder I put my arm around her " Mom is going to be so surprised dad , it's awesome what you're doing, and totally sweet , I'm so excited " " me too princess, I thought about it a few years back but ..anyway it's a big Anniversary, she deserves it , our wedding was , small I mean she agreed but she did it for me, I didn't want a lot of people, but for her I would have, but you know you're mom , she always , just wanted to make me happy , anyways a second wedding will be great ". " dad vow renewal , second wedding is like you are getting remarried " I nod " true ok.. vow renewal, thank you for the help princess, you are really helping me " she reaches up kisses my cheek then lays her head back on my arm , my princess. After Landon's game we head to the SUV I ordered dinner to pick up from Panera I want to check on Mia , she was sleeping when we left for the games , they all pile in "Landon check Julia's buckle please " he does says it's ok , Amelia s upfront with me , she turns to her brothers in the backseat " guys dad has almost everything ready for the vow renewal , it's going to be so much fun and mom's going to flip !" " I can't wait to see her face she will be blown away " Max nods agreeing with Landon " daddy you and mommy are gonna be gone a week ?" " yep buddy and grandma and grandpa will be staying with you " he claps" oh I love that , they are so fun " I grin , well that's a plus and I know they love being with the kids , Landon and max go into Panera pick up the food and we're finally home , Mia is on the couch wrapped in blankets , I kiss her forehead she's so hot "baby how are you feeling?" " not so good " I set her soup down " eat while it's hot baby " she nods , the kids come in with thier food , Julia sits next to Mia eating her half sandwich she's so sleepy I get her pjs there were clean ones in the laundry room , after they eat they all go up to shower , Julia hops down undresses and puts her pjs on , back next to Mia thumb in her mouth " this child undresses anyplace (Mia laughs) I mean as long as she stops before she s twenty " she laughs more " this thumb sucking thing , she pretty much started when I was in rehab?(she nods) I figured" Mia pushes Julia's hair back she's out " it comforts her, that was her coping tool , she's fine honey " I yawn " bri honey you did too much today , you need to do range of motion, go on honey I'll bring her up " I Shake my head no " you stay wrapped up , I got her and I'll do my stretching " Landon comes down hair wet from the Shower goes into the kitchen, he comes back in says night " is Julia ready for bed I'll carry her up" " thanks buddy she's ready " after he goes up I help me a to our room " I missed you Bri " aww sick and all she's so sweet , I cover her up put water next to her " anything you need ?" She shakes her head no , I go change thencheck on all the kids , once I'm done , I close our door she's asleep again , long day right leg hurts a little I do few stretches then lay down by my germy girl , two weeks away , I'm so excited to see her face, love my Mia


	18. I do ...again

Tuesday morning I'm finally myself took me the weekend to get better too , but I'm so happy to be better I lock up and get into the SUV with Brian, TRU tv stop in the office then max s band concert this afternoon, Julia is going to her friend Sydney's after pre school , she's so excited I text her mom , my friend Angela, double checking on times I feel his eyes on me I stop texting and look over at him , he's so handsome " hi Miss Mia" I giggle go back to texting , I feel his hand on my leg , resting it on my knee " 12 days till our Anniversary what do you want?" I look at him shake my head " I've got all I need Bri " he grins " cause I knew you'd say that , but still had to ask " I look at him I think how far he came , what he went thru I try not to think of it too much but when we are alone, I do " what do you want baby?" He grins again " loving , kisses you know, skin on skin, that's what I want, but that's you know pretty much all the time and I ...never do not want that, I mean, it's better than an engraved watch " I shake my head " it does beat that and so much cheaper, oh honey I really just want to spend time with you , and I ..know we are going away ...still no hints?(he shakes his head no) ok..fine..hey do the kids know where you are taking me?" he grins "oh as in the kids you mean Julia , loose lips Quinn?" I try not to laugh, I fail. "no she does not know, she just knows we are going away on a mommy & daddy vacation , and she gets her Papa and Grammy" "ok I will be good and wait to be surprised " he scoffs " now you know I do not buy that one " I shove him on his shoulder , ok I want to know but really deep down I am excited to be surprised, this guy over here...is not good at surprises he usually ends up telling me , but not this time. hmmm. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Mia and I are meeting the kids at the Italian place we always go to by our house, we picked up Julia, Landon is bringing Amelia and Max, Julie is coloring telling me about fish, she wants she has a tank in her room she thinks she can add like 10 fish, as she sees it more fish the better, explain to a 3 year old over crowding in a fish tank, good times. The other three pile into the booth , Max looks upset I nod at him "max what' s wrong buddy?" "huh? nothing...was just...nothing , I am ok Dad..how are you?" I look at the other two , hmm don't buy it but ok , " I am good buddy, nice band concert you actually smiled when you took a bow this time" he grins and nods "it was a good time and I think I played my sax pretty well this time" Mia nods " you have improved greatly Max" Julia looks at him "I gonna play the trumpet I like dat one" max looks at her "that's a hard one to play Julia " she shrugs " I can do it, Max, I can do anything " he smiles and nods pats her head she s happy with that and goes back to coloring , Landon looks out of the corner of his eye then Amelia does , I turn around" what are you two looking at?" Landon looks at me" , that guy at that table in the green polo shirt, he's taking our pictures, he did it when we came in , I don't know he must have knew we are you're kids" I look at him and turn my back, I don't like when people take pictures of my kids at all , its rude and especially when I am out to eat with my family, I get up and go over to him "excuse me, I are you taking pictures of my kids?" he looks at me " I ...uh...ok yeah I was , I mean I was getting all of you but...yeah " " please don't take pictures of my kids, my family, I mean I would be more than happy to take one with you " he looks at me then like around me, wth "no I was ...yeah sorry " he gathers his things and leaves wtf what that? I watch him he walks down the street I go back to the table Mia looks at me " what happened" ?" I shake my head" nothing he said sorry, its all good" not really but..who knows. some people are just weird, you know I take my kids to places that are not high profile , just because of stuff like that, eh ..whatever , I go back to talking to my kids and wife, it's a good night, and that's what my focus is on. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ three days later I am at the flower shop with the kids, settling the order and time they are to be at the venue, "daddy can I have dis one?" Julia points at pink roses "daddy got you some baby, you can have them Saturday " she ponders this looks at me " I thought today daddy?" I shake my head no, she fold her arms and I know what's coming I am not even entertaining this, I turn back around and sign the cc receipt, and that's when I hear the crying , I scoop her up and carry her out, with the other three in tow, I buckle her into her booster seat, at this point she's throwing a fit I totally ignore it, 9 outta 10 it works , max is covering his ears , Landon is up front completely unphased , Amelia is trying to calm her to no avail, "dad ok you got it all done, mom's dress?" I nod "Amelia took care of that, well helped me with that, I am picking it up Friday morning along with our suits and you're sisters dresses, leaving them all at Aunt Michelle's house" he pats my arm "dad this is so cool , like Mom is going to be so happy, you dad scored big on the husband meter " I laugh , Julia kicks the back of my seat "Julia do not kick this seat you hear me?, " she folds her arms over her chest and its funny as I look in the rear view mirror but I do not laugh I want to ..until...."daddy you a jacka$$" all three kids laugh, I do but put my head down , I compose myself then adjust the mirror "Julia you do not call daddy that, or anyone that is not nice, do you hear me?" she purses her lips together "Julia Anna Quinn?" she looks at me , " I hears you , daddy " " and what do you say to daddy ?" she looks up at me "I say daddy you not a jacka$$" that's it I am done....I can't even...Landon is looking out the window cracking up , Max and Amelia , in the back with Julia cracking up...great I tried, I really did, laughter all around. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ She looks at me" do you like this black dress for Saturday? :" I nod " I do...I like the slit up the side" although she wont' be wearing it too long, she will be changing into the dress Amelia and I picked out for her, she thinks Saturday is a TRU Tv party, that's what I told her so we all get out the house, together then the kids and I will change there as well, I have 56 people coming, not too big and perfect, family and close friends , then we leave Monday morning for Cabo , oh man that beach and nothing to do, I can't wait. "well ok I will wear this tomorrow night, I am so glad we are going as a family, I do like my time alone with you , but since we are leaving Monday, I am just glad the kids are going " she lays next to me on our bed "yeah. I am glad too honey" she lays her head on my chest I play with her curls, I am so excited and nervous about tomorrow..her reaction is what I am most looking forward to. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I look at myself in the mirror I ...this is...I am stunned..I just...Brian , my Brian planned all this, and I had NO clue, and the kids all helped. our babies, I am..wow..Michelle is fixing my makeup since I cried more than once, I love this dress it's light blue almost looks white, its just stunning and Amelia and Julia have light blue dresses like mine, just you can see the blue more, there are flowers and family, friends, the venue is gorgeous it over looks the lake, I am just . I love him , and I know he is always my one, the one I belong with, always. Landon and max come in so handsome in their suits "hey mom we are here to walk you down the aisle " I kiss them both and my girls , I hook my arms thru Landon's and ,Max's and we walk out, and there is my Brian ,my sweet , handsome husband, I look at our girls getting ready to walk down the aisle I look at our boys, next to me, friends and family in chairs looking , and my Brian, I can't ever be any more blessed. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I wrap my arms around her, she kisses me, we have a few moments to ourselves before we go out and eat and dare I say , dance? " you are ....Brian thank you , this is all so much, too much you this...I ...(she wipes her eyes with the tissue she's holding ) I love you baby, I would not be without you " I nod and kiss her " I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, with what we have been thru, these past months, and year really, you showed me time and time again how much you love me and that you were by my side no matter what, this is nothing honey compared to you're love for me " she hugs me tight , we stay that way for a few moments just us, just me, just my Mia, after we eat and let me say the food delicious, the kids and I taste tested and let me say even better the second time around . I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor " Brian you don't..I know our dance was .." I shake my head " no I want to dance with you ,and I did the day I married you , for you I will dance, and I was going to have them play our wedding song, but there is one song that reminds of you ,and I know you like it to " I nod at the DJ and hold her close to me , the music starts she smiles and looks at me, I kiss her she says no one loves me like you Bri, and I say no one ever will and I softly sing the words to her: When you looked over your shoulder For a minute, I forget that I'm older I wanna dance with you right now Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever And I swear that everyday you'll get better You make me feel this way somehow I'm so in love with you And I hope you know Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold We've come so far my dear Look how we've grown And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go I wanna live with you Even when we're ghosts 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most I'm gonna love you till My lungs give out I promise till death we part like in our vows So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows 'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go Oh, just say you won't let go


	19. Sun , sand , love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

The weather is perfect it's hot but not a burning hot , our suite is gorgeous it's right by the ocean, literally steps from it , and the pool is right by us it's huge too , I'm sitting under the cabana we rented doing... nothing we got here about two hours ago , I'm already relaxed , Bri comes back with our drinks , second one for each of us " I will say this, I'm in love with this place and we've been here what few hours? The service is awesome, our suite amazing (I nod sipping my drink , he looks up at the cabana ) this cabana is perfect, can't wait till dinner " " four places to choose from Honey " he nods " I made two reservations ahead of time , tonight the seafood restaurant and Wednesday the hibachi " I lean over to kiss him , he smells so good " you are a great planner Mr Quinn " he nods his head lays back and relaxes ,perfection here and my man, after a bit we head out into the ocean the water feels so good his hand in mine we walk a little further out " it's so blue and clear it's gorgeous " I reach up kiss his lips " it is gorgeous, thank you baby I love it here and being here with just you " he turns to face me hands on my hips he pulls me into Him " I gotta say just us for one week I've been looking forward to this since I booked it six months ago " I listen to his heart beat we stay in the ocean for a bit then head back to our cabana there is a couple in the one next to us now we say hello and sit back in our chairs , Bri gets a text he laughs it's from max he shows me "aww he loves us but wanted us to know papa s doing a great job and Grammy too ". Bri puts his phone down , hands behind his head " that kid it's impossible to stay mad at , even when he's in trouble which is not often it's hard to be mad , he has you're dimples that's what it is " I smile at him pointing At my dimples which makes him laugh , we decide to head to our room mmm nice and cool i feel Bri's arms around me from behind I melt into him his lips glide down my neck I shiver I feel him grin against my neck as he continues kissing it , I turn into his body and kiss his sweet lips pressing into him he moves us to our bed I pull him on top of me , he feels so good his body, his hands , he stops kissing" the first time we had sex, made love , you know what you call it, did you know then , that I was the one ?" I smooth his eyebrows " I knew you were my one that morning I left the diner , but I didn't know you're feelings, you seemed to like me but , you did mention you weren't the type to get married and kids wasn't something you were sure about... but in my mind I was like he may Change his mind I'll see where this goes , the day I told you I loved you in my kitchen I knew , and five weeks and three days later sitting on you're couch after iron man was over and you said you loved me, I knew " he twists his lips " you knew the time it took me to say I love you since the time you told me?" I nod " mmm hmm that's my job to know that information " he laughs plays with my hair " I loved you before that but you know telling you scared me ...I know the past should stay there but it creeped up on me then " I nod and rub his cheek " I know that's why you were not sure about marriage but look , I came along and changed all that " he smiles kisses my lips" yeah you did I'm thankful for that every day " I love him so much I pull him down to kiss him I want to feel him in me , I move my legs I wrap my arms around his neck his eyes don't leave mine I feel him move inside of me, I think back to that first time , in his bed, I can remember every detail , he's my Bri , I'm so lucky we found one another , even luckier we are still in love " you are thinking of something " he stops and looks at me " you know me well , thinking of our first time " he grins I move my lips to his neck urging him to continue and that he does , I feel him cum inside me , I hold him tight , he lays her s head in my shoulder, after a bit he looks at me , I wink at him he moves but lays half on me I rub his back I'm so comfortable " I don't wanna move " he laughs " it's our first day and it's this good , six more days babe " " now that I am happy about my Bri " we both fall asleep I haven't been this relaxed in months . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ We woke up around 7:30 we face timed the kids and went to our 8:30 dinner reservation now a walk on the beach we find a bench and sit not too far from the ocean I nudge her " wanna know a secret ?" She nods " our first date I almost didn't come " " what?? Why??" I look at her she's just beautiful " I did t think it would work, I know we talked all night into the morning at the cafe and we even texted on my bus tour but I got to thinking and..she's not going to like me like I like her, I drove past you're condo twice I turned to head home then thought ok Brian you gotta find out don't assume on this one she may be the one and...you were " she looks at me then shakes her head " I was nervous you didn't feel like I did , at that point , I was long gone in you " " awww baby really?" She nods her head I pull her closer to me she kisses the side of my face " sweet Bri course I did, I'm so happy you didn't go back home that day , I mean I would have stalked you but..." we both laugh she cups my cheek in her hand and gives me a soft kiss " I adore you Bri" she moves and straddles my lap I look around no one in sight " here?" She nods I fucking love it love her I unzip my grey shorts she slips her panties off from under her dress I'm so ready I help her till I'm completely inside her she puts her forehead on mine her hands squeeze my shoulders she moves up and down she softly moans in my ear oh fuck I'm holding back cumming that moaning will send me over the edge , I kiss her neck she moves faster I wrap my arms around her , whisper in her ear" you're so sexy , Fuck you feel so good, cum for me baby ,she suctions her mouth to my neck moaning I feel her body Shake I know she's cumming , I let go and do the same , she lays her head on my shoulder" Love you Mr Quinn " I kiss her face repeatedly telling her I know .


	20. Heartfelt

I couldn't fall back asleep , I got up sat on our patio watched the sun rise it was pretty cool, I come back in and lay down she's still sleeping I touch her hair and play with her curls , I move closer to her put my arm around her she stirs but stays asleep. I close my eyes when I wake up this time, Mia is not in bed I get up and see she's on our patio, she sees me and smiles those dimples, man.."hey baby " she greets me with her arms open I lean down and hug her kiss her , sit by her she takes my hand in hers ."you sleep ok? I let you sleep in a little , I felt you get back into bed early this morning" I nod " I saw the sunrise, then got back in to you're nice warm, soft body" she smiles and kisses my hand "so what shall we do after breakfast? , oh wait today we take the trip to the waterfall right? " I nod my head " we do a jeep adventure to a waterfall, and hot spa , can't wait to feel that " We get up and go get changed , get what we need and head to breakfast, the trip leaves at 10:30 , we sit outside the resteraunt we chose and have breakfast, the weather is gorgeous a nice breeze too, we face timed the kids before we left the room, I get a text from Landon and open it up , its all of them telling us they love us, Julia sings her I love you , "I love them , Bri, I mean I know I am their Mom, and that is normal but I really really do, 4 humans we created some of you , some of me..,I adore them" I smile and nod in in agreement " they are pretty great & quite adorable " we talk and enjoy the weather, to the left of us a couple is in an argument, its hard to not hear it, it progressively gets louder, many people are looking, the guy is calling her really bad names, she s not saying anything but please stop Dale, he tells her to shut up he will say what he wants, he looks around and then back at us, he looks directly at Mia "you got a problem bitch?" I stand up "whoa hey! you don't talk to her like that , pal you are making a scene, watch it!" he stands up , no problem I am not backing down , Mia looks at him, then me "Bri ignore him honey , come on sit down" I am not budging, he makes no move to come by me , just stares at Mia then me..his wife or girlfriend, whoever she is, looks down at the ground, I am waiting, he nods at me then sits back down, I slowly do and stare at him the whole time, Mia takes my hand , I look at her "he s a jerk babe, ignore him" "yeah no , no one calls you that, he s lucky all I am sayin" she rubs my hand and starts talking about anything but what just happened, she hates confrontation, I am not a fan either, but you disrespect my wife, or kids, I am not taking that, not now, or ever. They get up to leave he grabs her by her arm and they go. what a pos he is, you don't treat a woman that way. We finish then walk around a little, meet up in the lobby to leave for the waterfall, I adjust Mia's cinch sak on her back when I notice the a$$hole from this morning, is coming on this trip...great this tool , keep him away from us , he looks over at me we make eye contact them he looks away, eh this jerk , Mia turns around I kiss her sweet lips she s so excited like a kid on Christmas morning, I wrap my arms around her from behind and listen to the instructions before we climb into the jeeps we are in a jeep with a couple from Wisconsin, nice people the lady keeps looking at me I have sunglasses and a Yankees hat on she leans over to Mia , is you're husband that guy from impractical jokers?" She shakes her head no " he gets that a lot " if I can go unnoticed I do , making small talk I notice she keeps looking at me she's very nice but I just want to keep it quiet , we four make small talk till we get there , bumpy but beautiful ride this place is gorgeous , I help Mia out and we walk to the waterfall it's spectacular wow, after taking pictures we get closer to it and the hot springs , that Dale keeps eying Mia I'm watching him , " honey look ( she points at some horses past the waterfall I take some pictures then start talking to frank from our jeep ride , I see dale right by Mia she looks at him I see him talk to her she nods then walks towards me she puts her arm around my waist frank is still talking , then he goes to join his wife " what did he say to you ?" " how pretty the waterfall is" I raise my eyebrow this guy " I almost called you Bri before and Emily was standing there I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe me " I laugh " she doesn't, just use my middle name like we do " she reaches up and kisses me deeply , damn those lips " I love you B..Michael very very much " I whisper In her ear " love you beautiful " after we explore and take pics it's lunch time they have tables set up for us , Frank and Emily sit with us I feel bad she's so nice I hate lying to people and I wanna take my glasses off I get us waters and me and Frank a beer and sit back down , just then dale sits next to Emily and his gf next to Mia wtf , frank looks at him says hello , dale says hi the woman still nothing , Mia turns to her " hello I'm Mia" The woman nods says she's Ashley, dale watching her , it's obviously an abusive relationship, I want him gone he looks at me" you're Brian Quinn from impractical jokers " he's not asking he's telling I shake my head no " yeah you are and I've seen you're wife In pictures with you " I shake my head again he scoffs " dude whatever " I look at him " you know what don't talk to me and why are you sitting here you called my wife a bitch this morning " frank and Emily look at him he says sorry didn't mean it , eh go fuck yourselve I think he gets up after eating and Ashley follows " idiot " frank and Emily talk about what was said this am , I'm watching you dude . Yeah I am.


	21. For real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

I'm tan , hungry and happy just face timed the kids and Bri's parents, all is well I'm waiting for my man so we can head down to dinner at the hibachi place , I love it here it's just beautiful and peaceful, I see he's ready putting his watch on I go in lock the patio door he whistles " damn you , very nice baby that dress , " I get two smooches we head down to dinner he looks quite handsome in his khakis and light blue shirt , his grey vans are even cute , we are seated with 7 other couples , at the table Frank and Emily are there they change seats to sit with us as the server pours our wine I'm next to Brian and Emily, our first group dinner setting since we've been here , people notice , Brian nods at Emily " so I guess you know " she laughs " oh Brian Quinn I knew this morning but figured you wanted privacy , honest no hard feelings " we laugh and talk the man to Bri's right asks for a pic bri takes one with him then our chefs come , very entertaining, after we go to a bar and have some drinks , frank and Emily join us , music is pretty great " would you dance with me?" My god I love him I nod yes and we move to the dance floor " I love this song Mia " I smile I know he does I hear him sing along or hum it , it's something that gets me everytime he does it especially since he picked it to dance to at our vow renewals just say you won't let go he sings in my ear I melt I love this man so damn much after we sit and get more drinks frank and Emily call it a night bri goes to the bathroom, I feel someone behind me I turn to see Dale I move since he's right on top of me practically , " sorry " I nod and move back more " so having a good time ?" I nod " where is Ashley?" He shrugs " the roomg , where s Brian?" " the bathroom " he nods " you two been together long?" I nod "20 years " he whistles, " man that's commitment, ..I bet you two fuck a lot , I mean you two should be , if he's not he's crazy " is this guy for real I go to tell him off and Bri walks up putting himself between me and Dale giving him a dirty look, Dale looks at him , then me then walks away no way I'm telling bri what was said he will lose it " what did he want?" I shrug kiss him and hand him his beer he takes a swig looks in the direction Dale went in" let me know when you're ready to go baby " he nods and puts his arm around my waist... two beers and four shots later we go back to our room he's a little buzzed " I fucking love you Mia Quinn you know that ?" I nod and smile he pulls me onto his lap he's sitting on the edge of the bed , smooths my hair back and kisses me deeply " I would be no place without you , and you always believed in us, I'll tell you I was not letting you go , afraid or not " I rub his head kiss him he's beautiful " and here we are twenty years , ups and downs you never backed down , always by my side is it my handsome face,? My voice? My sexual positions? " I laugh " all three And more " I move so I'm straddling him he's hard I love it he moves his hand under my dress right into my panties his finger goes " fuck Mia you're wet I love that " God his touch he's rubbing me it's so good " Bri ..mmmm" he stops I look at him " my baby loves when I rub her ?" I nod " how much ? Tell me Mia " I bite my bottom lip look him in his eyes " I love it so much I want you to everyday Bri , I want it so bad did you know that Bri?" I nibble on his earlobe he moans so loud picks me up kissing me his hands grabbing my ass my legs wrapped around his waist we crash onto the bed , his hands are all over me his mouth kissing my lips , I grab his face while he's kissing me , I feel his hands Then him inside me " fuck baby ... so hot , fuck " I hold tight to him kissing Sucking his neck , his chest " I love you my Bri " he's moving so fast so hard my whole body moves with every thrust " I love you baby ..so fuckin much !" I feel him cum he moans into my neck panting , I run my fingers over his head he moves his face to mine " you should know even when I'm old we are still gonna fuck" I crack up so does he , he moves off of me I get up and go to the bathroom come back in a tank and look for my panties he's already naked with a sheet over him I lay back down he pulls me into his chest " I'm in love with you Mia Quinn" I kiss his lips, his face I rub his head till he drifts off , I watch him as he sleeps until I drift off....I hear screaming I think I'm dreaming I'm not Bri sits up looks at me , " what the hell?" We hear it again a woman screaming then the fire alarm go off , Brian grabs his shorts and goes to our door I get up and pull on my pJ shorts I stand behind him as he opens the door we look in the hallway , people are standing bri turns grabs our key card from the desk by the door takes my hand we walk over to the group , we see Ashley on the ground she's bleeding her hair is matted with blood she's crying , just then Dale bursts out of his room holding a gun pointing it at all of us, Brian steps infront of me dales screaming no one moves or I'll shoot you dead , oh my God! No one moves .


	22. Treading

I do move at all Mia is behind me I can feel her shaking she's so scared , he yells for us to line up against the wall , I can't keep her behind me she's next to me she's absolutely terrified I hear her teeth chattering I wanna hug her to me but I know he'll lose it he looks at all of us he walks over pointing that fucking thing at the guy next to me he's older but doesn't budge, the fire alarm went off , someone from the hotel has to check no? Or someone that Didn't come out of thier room saw this and called hotel security, something . " sit on the floor all of you " we sit I look up and down there's 17 of us out here ,Ashley is still on the ground groaning but hasn't really moved I look at Mia she looks at me tears in her eyes, I mouth it's going to be ok , he kneels by Ashley " get up you're fine now!" She struggles but sits up her left side of her face is swollen what the fuck did he do this pos , he sits next to her telling her he hates her this is all her fault , she's a stupid bitch , he looks over then right at Mia , I feel my body tense he gets up walks over then crouches infront of us he looks at me then Mia , " Mia , you're a woman a beautiful woman , see Ashley over there she likes to push my buttons, then I have to react ,I mean do you make Brian here so mad he's gotta just backhand you?" She shakes her head no he laughs " ah yeah I can tell he doesn't, see I think most women need a slap from time to time , Brian you really never hit her?" I stare at him " no, never" he stares at me , then we hear someone is it over a loud speaker? Dale jumps up keeping the gun on all of us , it's the police telling him to put the gun down and move toward the elevator with this hands showing , I think they are near maybe the stairwell I don't know just get us out of here he walks around mumbling, this guy is fucking off his nut, he walks back over bends down yanks Mia up she starts crying I stand up" let go of her now! Take me whatever the fuck you're doing please let her go !" He sneers " sit the fuck down Brian , Brian Quinn " he points the gun at me " no!!! Don't leave him alone ! " she's crying , shaking I am going to lose it! He slowly lowers the gun backing up still holding on to Mia , he raises the gun at us " if one of you moves I'll fucking put a bullet in you " he shoves Ashley towards his room yanking Mia fuck!!! No I gotta do something he's staring at me " you move she's dead" the fear of what he says stops me , he reaches in his pocket hands Ashley the card key "open the door bitch " she opens it " get in there " she goes no do not take my Mia in there ! He points at me " lm taking her in my room , you tell them they try any shit with me one of these lovely ladies won't be coming out alive " the panic horrified look on Mia's face leaves she looks at me , trying to look like she's not scared my body is frozen , my heart breaking , I'm sick to my stomach " Mia tell him you love him" Mia looks at me I start crying "I love you my Bri" I wipe my face " love you my Mia" Dale laughs wicked like , " awww how cute " he pulls her in the door slams I run to the door , police beat me to it they tell all of us he quite still get downstairs, the people scramble I do not budge , swat joins the police " you gotta go " " no my wife is in there with that fucking physopath !" He gets in my face " look at me Brian you let us handle this , we will get you're wife out of there , but you need to go, now!" I sigh I don't want to but I have to , a cop escorts me down the stairs, get her , please my god get my Mia out of there safe !


	23. My Life

Ashley is sitting in the chair not saying a word staring at the floor , he keeps talking to himself I'm sitting on the edge of the bed where he told me to sit , I am trying to keep calm , I feel so scared I want Brian , this bastard so tough with a gun , without it Brian would beat the shit out of him, the phone rings and rings ..he's agitated and picks it up, it's an officer Dale yells at him to stop calling the room he wants nothing and he's not letting anyone out of the room then slams the phone down " Mia what the hell do they want? Next time they call you're talking got it?" I nod yes " Ashley go change I'm sick of looking at blood on you and you're fucking clothes you're like a pig" she gets up and goes into the bathroom he sits by me , my skin is crawling I feel his eyes on me he touches my shoulder and hair , he puts his lips on my shoulder then my neck I want to scream push him away , I'm terrified of him , I try and take myself away from this room , him , his disgusting mouth , I see Brian and I our vow renewal , vows he said to me, since I did to know I had to say mine on the spot but it wasn't hard at all to say how I feel about Brian , those brown eyes always so beautiful when I look in them , that smile oh it's a great smile , I feel Dale get up I had no idea what he was doing I shut him out " Mia you know I am sick of people grab that phone " I guess it rang I get up I hear it now I pick" tell them I'm sick of them" Dale says he's sick of you calling " " is this Mia Quinn " I say yes " listen to me this is officer mason we are outside the door " Dale yells hang up I do, dammit to hell well at least they are close he tells me get on the bed I sit on it , Ashley still hasn't come out he sits by me gun in hand " you and Brian , sex wise you do it a lot ? How many times a week you fuck ?" I hate him  
"Um..4 0r 5 " he raises his eyebrows " per day or per week?"! I hate him " per week " he touches my thigh oh god " see you're a good wife Ashley she's not she maybe will once a week maybe , and here you are getting fucked five times a week and I can see why, " be keeps rubbing my thigh I hate him " you have oral sex?" I nod " fuck yeah I knew it , you give him head ?" I nod his hand inched up I feel his finger by my panties , I hate him " he lick you're pussy?"'I nod he licks his bottom lip , "a normal relationship she , that bitch I'm married to won't suck my dick you should tell her it's a good thing to do" I nod ' he brushes against my panties then gets up thank you God " Ashley when you're done Mia is gonna tell you about how you need to be a better wife and blow me , she blows her husband, fuck he licks her pussy too I told you it's normal shit couples do " the phone rings he tells me get it I do" hello?" " Mia we are going to break the door down can you distract him? So he's not thinking of the gun or pointing it?" " yes" " good stay away from the door you need to distract him  
You understand?" I start to say yes he yells hang up I do, ok I have to think " Dale ( I walk to him ) I can show Ashley how to , give you oral  
Sex" his eyes go wide " yeah? How come you'd show her?"' I have to think " because it's nice to help someone you know?? " I put my arm  
Around his waist I could puke he puts his arm around me but not the one with the gun damn I move and put my other around his waist I hate him he presses his body into mine the gun against my back fuck I don't think he'll be putting it down I put my hand on his cheek he moves his face close to mine " you should demonstrate how Ashley can please me " I nod he's holding me close I feel the gun slide down my back then the door busts my open swat team all pointing guns at him lasers on them yelling drop the gun drop the gun I close my eyes .


	24. Dead inside

I still see some blood on my hand get it off me! I'm sick of being here in this god damn police station , most speak Mexican I only understand a little , I've answered all thier questions more than once , he deserved to die the sharp shooter had no choice , I'm only sorry it ended this way for me and Ashley, she was covered in his blood too , I need to shower again please !! After another almost hour they say I'm done I get up , Brian is by the door waiting I walk with him to the taxi they had waiting I look out the window the whole time he doesn't say a word, once in the hotel room I quickly shower I want to get the fuck out of here now! I hear Brian packing I can't scrub myself enough , his blood , his ..all over me my God I want home, I come out dressed "  
We are all packed Mia the hotel manager made and paid for our flight home they also are reimbursing our trip" I look at him " well that should make up for a crazy fucking physco taking me into his room and having his blood all over me" I put my shoes on and head downstairs I can't get out of here quick enough , I need to see New York and my kids !! Away from here I'm coming undone I can feel it..I don't want to talk to Brian I want to be left alone.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
We've been home over a week she barely talks to me, she takes care of the kids but not what they are used to , she's not my Mia eve needs help and I fucking miss her , I come home from filming it's almost 10:00 Julia is asleep on the couch , Max next to her sleeping I don't see Mia I kiss both of them and go upstairs, Amelia and Landon are in his room " hey guys where's you're mom?"  
Landon looks at me " in bed she said he didn't feel good I was gonna carry Max and Julia up " I nod " I'll get them thanks " I go into our bedroom she's in bed not asleep " you're not feeling well what's wrong?" She looks at me then the wall uh ok " Mia you're not feeling well what's wrong ?" I stand in her line of vision she looked slowly looks at me " what's wrong with me , well let me think (she sits up now) I had a mans blood and brains all over me after he held me hostage , after he touched my body , after he put his mouth on my shoulder and neck , he was a disgusting pos , who beat his wife and demeaned her , he thought he could touch me, he had a gun , a gun , I had to try and distract him so of course he was obsessed with you and me and how much we fucked and if I blew you cause his wife wouldn't so he wanted me to show Ashley how to give one , yeah I was like this is not going to happen please break down that door , I didn't know if I'd see you or our kids again" she's so upset , I had no idea about the blow job thing that pisses me off I don't say it she stands up now by me " why did you pull me out in that hallway Brian??!! Why???!!! We just had to stay in the room but no YOU had to lead us into that fucking hallway and now I'm a mess thanks to you !!! This is all you're fault !!! I hate you !!! " she runs into the bathroom slams the door I'm stunned , I'm fucking stunned my god she blames me for this? I ...didn't know ... she s never ever talked to me like that said those words , hates me? What the fuck is happening to us? I can't ...I go to get my babies and put them to bed, I feel dead inside, my Mia dammit I didn't mean , want any of this to happen, she has to know that!


	25. Upside down

I got the kids to school I slept in our spare room, I'm cleaning up when I turn around she is standing in the kitchen I look at her and say nothing, she goes to the fridge gets orange juice out but stands there looking at it I go stand by her she looks at me her eyes are so sad" I need help I need to talk to someone I can't, it's taking my life over , the kids need me " I look at her yeah the kids need you guess what so do I , do you even care? She looks at me " what I said last night , I don't hate you that was terrible and mean I am sorry Brian " I nod  
" I know you didn't mean it I know you were upset, I shouldn't have opened the door the only reason , I did was because I heard the fire alarm and.... I don't know " she moves right infront of me "blaming you was wrong I walked out with you , I'm mad at ....never mind can't change the past " yeah she blames me , I gotta ask " were you going , if it came down to it would you have blown him?" She stares at me then puts a look on her face which tells me I shouldn't have asked that " let me see out of all that happened to me you're concern is would I have blown him .. hmmm if it meant I'd stay alive then yes , oh wait I know you're mad about that ? Would have broke that you're the only man I've done that to? Wow " " no Mia that's not....do you think it's something easy to think about his dick in you're mouth?" " again glad that's you're concern no worries Bri you are still the only man who's dick I've sucked hooray for you !" I slam my hand on the counter " for fucks sake that's not my only concern you know that I was terrified he'd hurt you , or worse , ok yeah it bothers me about the blow job thing , you're mine he had no right touching you, I know it was horrible for you but part of me yes, needed to know that sorry but did !" She shakes her head " fine whatever , I'll make an appointment with yours therapist back I go , to talk about not feeling safe and oh about blow jobs just so you're happy I didn't!" " fucking you're not listening!" She cuts me off" that's what you ask me ? Not what else happened, how did you get thru it? You are something else!" " you would not talk to me , you have Been ignoring me man a so how would I ask you anything?" She shakes her head puts her hand up and goes upstairs, this is bad really bad.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I feel his beard on my thigh oh yes baby , then that glorious tounge on my pussy he's an expert he was from the start I imagined he had perfected it before me but you try not to think about him licking other women's pussys, just thankful he is yours and inbetwen you're legs ooh yes baby just like that I feel my body tensing I'm going to cum then he'll lick it all up and work he's s way up my body I'll kiss him tasting my own Pussy then he'll fuck me and hard too , I did not have many sex partners just three before him I didn't have one night stands that's just not me , but by far he's the best sex ever , he's so giving and makes sure I'm pleased , mmm I cum his mouth suctions my pussy I'm waiting for him to come up my body to fuck me hard to tell me he's cumming , oh here he comes " hi Mia" what the fuck Dale? No you're not Brian what are you doing he go away! He laughs " oh baby I'm fucking you now I'm in control not you me!" I hear yelling it's me I open my eyes I'm in my bed I'm drenched in sweat I sit up it's 2:38 am I'm alone in our bed in our room I get up I feel disgusting, I go take a shower I have to scrub and scrub get him off of me!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I need to hire help with the kids , the house mostly until Mia is feeling better, I don't know if she'll be mad probably she's been mad at me since we got back I'll place an add and interview do background checks , my main concern is Mia now my kids yes but Mia needs to be ok, she needs to get back to her , I want my Mia back I miss her so fucking much , so fucking much.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  



	26. Oh you think so?

I come home after my appointment I've been three times I actually feel a bit better I may go to a support group the Dr mentioned we will see I brought lunch for Brian I've been ...well a bitch lately I'm trying to get past the fact I may blame him for what happened to me. I shouldn't I'm working on it I hear a woman's voice from his office I walk in carrying his food some woman is sitting opposite of him, brunette long hair looks around 25? They both look ok at me " Mia hey , this is jess , she replied to the house keeper ad( oh yes the one I said I don't want don't place an ad, yeah that one) and child care we were discussing her responsibilities and her experience ( experience? I mean sweep a floor fold some towels really and you won't be doing child care ) " we don't need child care we have a 16,15,10 year old who if I need help with our 3 year old help me "I drop his food on his desk and walk upstairs I'm so mad , after about ten minutes he comes up I'm in my chair he opens the door " what the hell mia ? You knew I wanted to hire someone " " yes I did and I told your u no please don't , a stranger in my house? With our kids I said no " he puffs his cheeks out " so you can concentrate on ...you're appointments house cleaning laundry , stuff like that" I wanna punch him I do "y well I never asked for help no I did not so no " I know you need it for then you can concentrate on getting better " " I said no and I'm not having it " he stares at me "'My tour starts in 35 days I won't be here and helping you I'm hiring her" my eyes narrow " oh are you ? Well I'll fire her when you leave " he stares at me " that's how you're acting now really ?" Ohhh I'll punch him yet " uhh I'm hiring her ok she doesn't have to help with the kids but we need a housekeeper and she fits In " "  
Fine hire her do what you want Brian , I want nothing to do with it , " I turn to go he stands infront of the door I look at him " move do not do that " he softens I feel like my old self for a moment " I'm hiring her you need help I want to take stress from you , please don't fight me on this Mia I can't take much more " well that feeling s gone " oh you can't take much more? YOU ? You know what move NOW!" He moves and I go downstairs and in the backyard I need away from him he stands by the door " I'm going to get Julia from school then stop at our store pass out paycheck s " I don't reply or look at him I just want him to go , and it scares me so bad. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Sal looks at me " that's bullshit Brian and you know it" I shake my head" you have to understand I know it's not like her but this has just changed her my Mia is fucking not here sal it's killing me I mean my heart breaks daily you know how much I love her " he sighs " it's gonna take time bri , you're Mia is there she just hurts she has to work thru the awful stuff her pushing you away is how she's coping I know it hurts you , it would kill me but she looks gee you man and that is the truth" I know what he says is right but right now I'm so hurt and angry I'm not going to agree. I pick up Amelia from her soccer practice " dad how was you're day?" I smile she's my bright spot every time " good honey how was school ? Four days left then summer break " she nods " I'm happy bout that , Max just texted me asking if we will bring home Taco Bell he said mom said it was ok " I nod " sure his usual? I know what Landon and you're mom like , oh Julia ask if she wants crunchy or soft tacos " she gets everyone's order and we go in to order as I'm waiting for our order Amelia nudges me " I think those women recognize you " I glance over " don't make eye contact we don't after a few months minutes they head over a red head maybe in her 30 s " are you Q Brian Quinn ? " I nod " omg can me and my sister please get a picture with you ?" I say yes and they get on either side of me the redheads sister takes our picture " thank you SO much so cool to meet you !" " you're welcome and thanks for being a fan " they start to walk away and I hear one of them say how f in sexy I am , I cringe cause Amelia heard it she pats my back" dad no worries I've heard and seen worse about you my dad I ignore it all" great I can just imagine.@@@@ after we eat I hear Mia giving Julia a bath in our bathroom the kids bathroom is occupied by max " mommy are you happy today?" " yes baby I am," " I'm glad cause you was sad lots ". " I'm sorry baby I'm ok I promise not sad ok? I love you my sweet baby girl , you don't worry mommy is happy and ok " well I think at least lying will make Julia feel better , I'm in my office looking at some dates and venues Mia comes in hands me a vitamin water " thanks " she bends down kisses my cheek " welcome anything you need? I think yes you to be ok, me inside of you I must see sex so much and I feel bad I do , but I do " I'm ok Mia , thanks " and turn around in my chair " I'll try to see how Jess works out I'm going to try that's all I can promise you " I nod she starts to go but stops " at my appointment today I realized the more I push you away the more I let him win, I don't want that Bri, I know I've been an awful bitch , and I'm sorry , very sorry , please be patient, don't give up on me Brian please " she leaves quickly I hear her go up the steps I feel a lump my throat, my poor Mia .


	27. His Eyes

I wipe my eyes again as I sit on the couch in the therapists office, "he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and I don't just say that cause he's my husband, they are sincere, sweet and when he looks at me, I know his emotion his eyes give it away, everytime, at first I did not know how to read him, maybe the first year or so, but I found out how, he is very sweet and kind, even though he may appear gruff, he does not want people to think he's soft, he is..and oh when Landon was born a whole other side to him that I fell in love with, he was so unsure about being a good dad, well he surpassed that, see him with our son, then our daughter, he was , is great, when Max came along he was so much more prepared, and then Julia , that was a test to us and our marriage and we came thru that with flying colors and Julia is fine, and healthy and happy, but anytime I look in his eyes he sees me, I mean sees me..into me, does that sound stupid? I don't know, maybe but its what I see and feel, deep brown they even shine to ,me....and then .,.(I start to cry) I close my eyes and I see his eyes, blue , grey steel and cold, sick even and it takes away my Bri's eyes and I can't shake it,. I try and there he is, I see him , in anything I do , I feel like I am crazy at times, maybe I am going crazy? I hope not...I miss being Me..I put on a front for the kids, they can see thru it, Julia is the only one , and you know for three she knew I was sad, she' s so smart, I miss him..I miss being with him, no intimacy since this happened, I barley touch him and that is just not us, a kiss and hug more than once a day, its all missing, I am afraid when we have sex I will see him not Bri and I am terrified of that , I just can't ...that can't happen I HATE him he took away so much from me, from Brian , my family and in the end , yes he is dead, but its me serving his sentence. " I just sob , I just want this all to go away, I am afraid Brian will be done with me, how much can he take? I am so afraid.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Max , Julia and I are outside on the deck finishing his science project of all the planets, glue, paint and a mess and it looks awesome, he did the majority , Julia and I helped paint the planets, "daddy takes a picture of us three" Julia hands me my phone , I get a cute pic of us three and his project , he s so proud, I love that look on his little face, I love his face , Julia loves helping him, he is so good with her I mean he s 11 she s 3 and he rarely argues with her, I hear Jess inside vaccuming she got a lot done, she is here Monday's Wednesday's and Friday's it s her second day so far so good..I look up and see Mia by the kitchen window I wave she waves back, she comes out "hey max ..oh wow honey that looks amazing!" she kisses him and Julia and sits next to me at the patio table she kisses my cheek, I smile at her, she smiles back, I can tell she was crying , I hate it, I want her to go and glad she does, I hate she cried, I always have though. " I saw landon's text to us about him and Amelia getting pizza, well asking and you said ok...want to take these two for frozen yogurt after dinner? " they both cheer and clap I pretend to think about it making Max laugh , Julia kisses and hugs me saying please please please..." well only if I get a kiss and hug from Max" he laughs and hugs and kisses me, "well ok we can go...lets go get dinner eaten come on....then" we go in Mia washes her hands and gets dinner out of the oven I put in a bit ago, the table is set , jess comes in" I set the table, so enjoy you're dinner see you tomorrow..oh the laundry is outside the kids rooms I did set Julia s on her bed , the others are baskets and Brian you'rs is outside you're room as well , oh sorry you too Mia" Mia nods at her, I know she s annoyed but she smiles, "thanks Jess ok then see you Friday" she smiles "oh good you will be here Brian?:" I look quickly at Mia I see her body tense as she pours milk for the kids I nod yes , she gets her stuff says bye and leaves, I go and get the kids milk from Mia, she turns and looks at me she's looking into my eyes, she leans into me, she smells like lilac and mint, her breathe is warm she puts her hands on my chest and her lips touch my softly then she kisses me, its sweet and soft she pulls away slowly , looking into my eyes, very softly she says love you Bri, then walks to the table, I feel her lips still on mine, I missed that, and her and I loved that kiss and her I love her so much.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@

they are both sitting on the couch I look at them, then Mia I am SO pissed off , they look at me, then the floor "so you both tell me and you're mom you are going for pizza then bowling, which we say ok its the end of school three days left no homework...ok ...but did you have pizza and bowl? NO you went to some dive bar to watch a band?!!!" then when you get home you lie when I ask you both, I had , we already knew you were there, my friend , my good friend who is a bouncer recognized Landon and sent me a text, I was on my way to get you , when he said the cops came and you two flew outta there, so let me ask this, why?" Amelia looks at me, then Mia, who is next to me "dad we have pizza,. then I got a text from Sandy she said this band was so cool and we can get in no problem cause they don't'serve drinks till like 11 and I was like cool, I mean Landon and I got in were not carded" "you got in cause the owners son was running it and he wanted to make cash, 20 a head he charged right?"  
they both nod "not only did you go someplace you're mom and I would not allow you lied , when I asked you since when do you lie to me? to us?" Landon looks up " she answered first , I was getting ready to say then you started yelling dad" Amelia glares at him "oh perfect Landon never does anything wrong, got in trouble and blames me, typical " "You wanted to go you said it was a resteraunt you lied to me!" "so you still went in!" "yeah cause YOU went in I was not letting my sister go in there alone!" she folds her arms across her chest "ok no more yelling, Landon you are older you know better you should have told her no or called us if she would not come out, and Amelia you lie to him to get you there? then to me? come on you know better" she huffs at me "Landon no jeep or driving for two weeks , hand over the keys (he does) Amelia no phone, no laptop no tablet , for three weeks and grounded for two, no going anywhere " she stands up "why is his so much less? cause he is her favorite and we can't upset her" she points at Mia "you do not disrespect you're mother you hear me? he gets less of a punishment cause this was mostly you , and we don't have favorites, you made you're choices bad ones, and guess what there are consequences " she looks at me then Mia, "fine can I go now"? "phone" she hands me her phone and stomps upstairs , Landon gets up "sorry dad, sorry mom" I nod he goes upstairs , Mia looks at me " I am ...they have never done something like this Bri" I sigh " I know...teenage years..I mean we have been pretty lucky., well they will make mistakes along the way" she nods "you handled that quite well Bri" I nod " I was pissed, still am in a bar? my baby she s 15 and Landon 16 the idea of it..(I shake my head) " Mia wraps her arms around my waist lays her head on my chest, I love when she does this I hold her tight , I could stand her like this for hours, I love her body against mine, she drops kisses on my chest I look down she pulls back looking up at me I miss her...I want her SO bad...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	28. Please understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

She looks up at me those hazel eyes not as sad as they have been she reaches down holds my hand in hers " I want to be with you Bri, please understand I need ....(she stops this is hard for her I place my hand on her cheek ) " whatever you want me to do I'll do or not do baby this is me , I'll help you Mia anything tell me " she wipes tears away " I still see him , I can be asleep or awake , it's horrid at times but I miss being close to you and the sex Bri , you just , I don't want you to think it's you cause it's not " I nod and kiss her forehead as much as I want her right now I have an idea " Friday night lets ask  
Dom to take the kids overnight , just us here , me and you baby" she smiles " alone time with you is much needed Bri ok" I kiss her she sighs sweetly my Mia ...Dom ended up having a date Friday so Sal will take them , maybe talk to Amelia about staying out of bars , he gets back in the SUV I took him to Best Buy to pick up his new battery for his laptop "thanks Sal I'm taking you to lunch you're pick " he smiles " if just taking you're kids over night earns me a free lunch I mean this could have started when Landon was like five " I laugh and we head to his favorite Mexican place , ok mine too , drink and food order in Sal gives me look " you know I love Mia and you , you're kids apollo I tolerate the cats, I'll tell you bri I'm glad she s getting better I was really worried like really kept me up at night " I nod " you Sal never change , it was bad but it's getting better, she kissed me I was waiting man, missed her and I know she's got more ahead of her but just to tell her I love you it's ok I'm not going anywhere it's what she needed maybe me too"  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
" Mrs Quinn do you want me to use the snuggle fabric softener " no I want you to get out " that's fine and Jess call me Mia ok?" She looks at me" oh ok I just .." I look back at her " you call my husband by his first name " she starts to say something then stops good choice sister I'll put my foot up you're ass, I go back to painting with Julia we are outside with an easel she's painting a tree and apollo she loves to paint she holds the paintbrush with such confidence her pretty long eyelashes blink as she looks at apollo then back to her canvas her little lips purse when she's concentrating, just like Landon's, they both get that from Bri " mommy I happy to sleep by uncle Sals tonight he's so funny and we play candy land so many times it's fun " " uncle Sal has some patience with that game , he's pretty cool " she nods oh I'm nervous about tonight silly yes but it's like almost like , a first date sounds crazy but ...being in his arms is all I thought about last night listening to him breathe lying next to me , he's so hot yeah he makes my heart beat faster , makes me want to do naughty things with just that look he gives me, wow yeah he's perfection. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I sit next to her on the couch , i sent the kids off with a text once they got to Sals he's three blocks away but ...and I let Landon drive only to his house and back tomorrow , I turn the iPad on "ok I made this for you , it's us before kids when we first met, then thru our lives, I loved looking at past pictures of us " I start it up and she loves it , the music I chose are all songs that mean something to us she lays her head on my shoulder I hear her crying I pull her closer to me she wipes her face with her sleeve , after it's done she moves her head to look at me " I love this I'll watch it many times thanks so much babe it was so sweet you did this " " it's you and me Mia it's always you and me no matter what you or I face you know that? You believe me?' She nods and takes my hand in hers " remember when you asked me to move in with you " I nod " ok my words aren't poetic but .." " awww honey I love that you Are not I love then and now you're straight forward approach " Mia I like when you're here in the morning and at night you should move in" lol I laugh that's exactly what I said "I'd love to bri can I buy a new comforter " that's what she said too she hated mine , we both crack up talk about those years her laugh and the Esseness in her tone her gestures it's so good " the first night we .. you're bed and I stayed the whole night " I smirk " you had to we had sex three times I wore you out " she blushes damn so cute and nods " you did everything Right , I mean I knew by the way you kissed me and that tounge " I grin she's so cute " I loved you're body then , more so now " she scoffs " it's not perfect I've had four kids" I smile " that's why I love it more now" she gasps and puts her hand over her heart" I love you so much My Bri that was incredible and sweet " I shrug " truth baby all truth " I lean over press my lips onto hers she moans and kisses me , her tounge in my mouth on mine I kiss her deeply she moans softly so sexy , I move back " you're couch that time " she thinks then smiles " right off we fell but we kept going at it I mean it was too good to stop !" I crack up remembering that she stands up holds her hand to me " bri come to our bed " oh fuck yes baby , I take her hand follow her to our room I start to close the door then realize no need she lifts my shirt up over my head then lays it on the bed kisses on my chest , my neck " can you recall you're words that night to me? Our first time ?" I think,.." I do miss Mia want me to repeat them?" She nods yes I kiss down her neck then behind her ear she loves that " Mia tonight I'm going to feel all of you , be inside of you you're going to Cum so much and so hard " I feel the heat from her face oh I'm no t done " after I'm in you and cum , I'll be using my tounge on you're sweet pussy " she whimpers looks at me " and I said Bri , I want to feel you cum inside of me and bri we've talked about this , I want to do it tonight , suck you're dick till you cum just need a little guidance " he smiles and undresss me I'm naked in unzip his shorts his erection Is huge I remember the first time seeing it I pull his boxers down then he kicks them off I touch his chest he runs his fingertips over my back he moves me to the bed we sit on the edge he tells me to layback my legs are hang over the edge he leans down kisses me I feel his finger graze my clit then rub it so slowly it's amazing " I love to finger you like that time at that Italian restaurant the boothe " bri omg that was so good "! I grin it was especially when she came and buried her face in my shoulder " we had sex right in the parking lot after " she nods biting her bottom lip she moves up the bed " Brian lay on me please " I love her , I move on her she's warm she's wet I position myself she nods I slide inside her , she arched her back and digs her nails into my shoulder " Brian!!!!! Oh bri " I kiss her neck her shoulder " you are so good my god Mia I'm gonna cum already " she kisses me" cum baby we have all night " I let go omg it feels amazing I lay my head on her shoulder and she holds me close I'm so happy . After a while I move and lay next to her " bri everything you did the photos., songs, memories helped so much you knew what to do thank you baby I can't ever be within you " I cup her face with my hands " hey that's my line ...you're welcome my sweet Mia there is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you , nothing " she smiles and wants a kiss I give her a long one then move down her body I move her legs apart and put them over my shoulders she has her hands in my hair already I kiss each thigh then gently lick her , I start out slow her moans fuel my fire but I don't go faster yet I hear my name , broken apart like each syllable I fucking love I make her this way it's a huge turn on to know you satisfy you're woman makes me hot , I love my tounge faster now and she's really squirming I'm able to hold her down easier with her legs over my shoulders she tells me she's going to ...I hear oh fuck then taste her yes this is what I've missed , after she's calmer I move up her body " Mrs Quinn you ok?" She smirks " baby my god ... you are ok I may have wondered how you're so good at that but , for 20 years it's all mine so..." I crack up "baby I love it most on you " she reaches up to kiss me , she moves turning her side into me she kisses down my body till her mouth licks the head of my dick oh fuck I want this so bad but I won't push it , she pushes me so I'm on my back then lays between me legs " I got so much better at this Didn't I ?" I run my fingers thru her curls " baby you perfected it sooner than you think you wanting to do it and pleasing me , that itself was hot " she sucks on the tip I groan a Happy groan " bri I'm going to make you cum " and before I respond she's got me in her mouth and massaging my balls , my words are incoherent but the feeling amazing I yank her hair hard then cum I feel her swallow it, I'm panting , sweaty she moves back up me I kiss her " only for you Brian"! I almost tear up she lays her head on my chest we lock eyes both smiling .


	29. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

It's almost 4:30 am he fell asleep facing me his arm around me holding me close to him , I feel safe with him , I feel better than I have in weeks , I touch his beautiful face he's sleeping so peacefully, I put him thru so much , not intentionally but it happened and his love never wavered and in my mind I was afraid he would be done , deep down my heart knew better , I move closer so my head is on his shoulder , he stirs I put my hand on his hip , I touch his beard it suits him although without it he's just as sexy , his eyelashes are long and gorgeous we always joke about that , I use mascara to make mine look that way , Julia has his long thick lashes , I close my eyes exhausted and happy, and in the back of my mind hoping I only see brown eyes in my dream. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I see a text from Sal he sent it almost an hour ago , taking the kids into the city it's a beautiful day he back probably late afternoon, enjoy alone time , I reply back then move Mia's arm over my waist she s sleeping so peacefully it's a little after 7 , we don't have to get us anytime soon thanks to Sal, what a great night and yes the incredible sex played a great part , but talking , remembering our past I loved that , time that just we had and she was truly my Mia , I kiss her head and love the warmth her body's giving off I close my eyes and drift off @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I'm calling him he's not turning around why does he not hear me ? Please Brian turn around that's not the right way please Brian!!!! I feel hands on me I can't then hear his voice " Mia , Mia wake up honey Mia you're ok I'm here wake up ! I open my eyes brian s holding me I'm at the bottom of the bed I look at him " Mia you see me? You're ok honey it's just us here " I blink then realize it was not real " honey ?" I nod " I'm ok , I couldn't get you to turn around and ...." I start to cry he moves to hug me I hold on to him like if I don't I'll drown, he rocks us rubbing my back talking softly to me stroking my hair I feel how much he loves me I feel secure , safe I look up at him " thank you , for being the man I need " I lay my head back into his chest, after I move he smiles at me " can you imagine us not together? Hell I can't " I nod smiling in agreement " too much love here , four amazing kids , kisses galore and hugs and leg shaking sex " he wiggles his eyebrows , I pull his face to mine and eagerly kiss those lips I love he responds just as eager I lay down pulling him onto my body inhaling his scent , aftershave , sex and his cherry vanilla body wash I feel his hardness on my my thigh " I love you still are excited when you're on me , near me it makes me feel sexy " he kisses me " you make me hard and I know it'll be that way ....till I may need a viagria but with you I doubt it " that made me laugh " fuck me bri " his eyes bore into me " oh I'll fuck you many times , till you're sore " I moan and say yes , and he will too it's a good hurt , last time we did this he fucked me five times one night , I literally felt him still in me when I got up that morning , it was before he left for a tour he texted me all day asking how I was ? Saying he'd be home in 6 days and kiss my sore pussy which only made me want him more and excite me , yes he knows how to do that he pushes in me he's so deep I gasp he's moving in me then out then slams into me " oh fuck bri !!" He grins and pumps faster he Nips my neck his finger rubs my clit , I'm done I'm going to cum , I cum so much my legs are trembling he groans I feel him cum in me perfect . We got out of bed to shower at three kids will be home by six " Mia you ok honey you're walking funny " he laughs me too " oh I'm very good , my husband made love to me , All afternoon, orgasm after orgasm , oh that was you Mr Quinn my husband " he laughs " proud moment for me , you walking funny from me fucking you all morning and afternoon yeah week, no month " he kisses me " and you my wife that blow job waking me up with it , damn " my turn to smile and be proud god I loved this man.


	30. All Mine Continued....

I'm picking out paint colors for the kids rooms well they picked them out I'm checking to be sure all are in stock, Bri comes sits next to me on the sofa " hello pretty lady" I kiss his sweet lips " all the paint colors are in still go I ordered they will be ready for pick up tomorrow " " painters are coming Monday Sal and Bryan are helping me move the furniture around and out of the kids rooms, it's a go!" Julia comes into the room limping more than usual " baby girl you're leg hurting?" She nods yes then comes over I pick her up and Bri takes her brace off rubs her leg " does that help sugar?" She nods and lays her head on my chest puts her thumb in her mouth, Bri looks at me ," Julia don't suck you're thumb remember we talked about this?" She nods looking at Bri " daddy I forgot ( she giggles and he pulls her over to him she hugs him puts her head on his shoulder he holds her rocking her a little I see her doze off) " she's asleep Bri " he nods keeps rocking her " she's gonna be four in three months I can't believe that Mia, those days in the nicu tiny Julia, times moving too fast babe " I nod rub the back of his neck " our babies are not babies anymore " he smiles at me " I'll always think of them that way , Landon will be 17 in November and I still see a little 8 year old boy " " easy to do bri " we hear all three coming In they were outback shooting into the soccer net " oh Julia's asleep ?" Max says as he sits next to Bri " she said her leg hurt and she was coming in to tell you , is she ok?" " she's ok buddy " " I'm going to shower thanks for the practice time my lovely brothers " Amelia goes upstairs Max follows probably going to shower in our bathroom , Landon lays on the other sofa " I'm so tired ( yawning ) two more days of school yes! I'm sleeping in my first day home " bri nods " you can cause you're second day you're working at the store " Landon nods " I know dad two days a week me and Amelia, I like being there it's pretty cool I mean one day I'll own it " Bri nods in agreement " you're the oldest , you'll all own it but you're in charge " Landon grins then yawns " I Better get up before I fall asleep wait for my turn for a shower " Bri follows Landon up carrying sleeping Julia , I think about when they were little about now , about My Bri I pull up old pictures on the iPad and smile and feel Blessed . @@@@@@@@@@ I sit with Max in his room for my interview they had to pick someone to interview for end of the year project he has " ok dad when you're ready I am " " go for it little man" he nods reading " dad I chose to interview you for my class project cause you have a really cool job or career and before that you had an awesome job being a fireman , Dad would you ever go back to being a fireman ?" " if the time was right I would , I loved being a fireman and being part of the fire community " I watch him type my words " what's the best thing about being an impractical joker?" " I get to do something I love and make other people laugh and have a good time " " and the not good thing about being an impractical joker ?" " oh that's being away from you , you're sisters , you're brother and you're mom , and our animals " he grins and types "ok dad last one " what would you tell someone if they wanted to do what you do?" " never ever give up no matter if people tell you it's not a good idea , you won't make it , you believe in yourself and in you're heart don't let others change you're thoughts" he finishes up " thanks dad wanna hear my ending? " " I sure do " He looks at the laptop screen " that's my dad and what he does to provide for our family but my dad is so many other things , he cheers me and siblings on in sports or whatever we do, he takes time with each of us to do something special , he protects us and watches out for us, he shows us and my Mom love every single day , he can be really tired when he gets home and sleep but he doesn't he comes to talk to me and ask about my day , when he's out of town he sends me texts to say hi, or he misses me, or show me the venue he's at , I am pretty sure I want to be a fireman and will love it , I want to be a dad too and love my kids as much as my dad loves all of us". I stand up bend down and hug him kiss his head, able to squeak out loved it good job , go into my room and cry like a baby that fucking touched my heart in a huge way , I love that kid , best part he knows that's the icing on the cake. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@< I'm watching jess watch my Bri oh it's beyond amusing he's organizing his paperwork in the living room spread out all over the flooor she's dusting the same spot for almost 14 minutes yes I'm timing her on my Fitbit I'm brushing apollo by the front door , I knew she was crushing on him didn't know it was bad as I see it now , oh sweetheart not happening like u can just stop staring and you're smiking it's almost comical. " babe do you know the cruise is almost booked ? Sal just texted me that's the fastest we've sold tickets ever " I pat apollo and go sit with him kiss him " congratulations baby " he winks and goes back to organizing I ask if I can help he says he's almost done I lay my head in his lap he lays his arm over me I feel her eyes on us it's starting to annoy me I really am going to tell bri she can be done next month , he guaranteed her till that long , we are going to look at a new jeep for bri later and Landon gets the old jeep he has to pay for the gas with his job from the store which he's so excited about . Bri finished up we are going , Julia s going to her friends we will pick her up and meet back home then head out for last day of school celebration at the kids favorite place to eat , jess leaves , bri locks up and we go I drive he has texts to send out and answer , traffic isn't bad just a standstill here and there the day is beautiful out , waiting I hear a man next to me I look over he smiles and waves I nod " hey beautiful day huh? " I smile and nod " you're more beautiful though , wanna give me you're number?" " I'm married , so no " I see him shrug " happily ? Cause I'll tell you most married people happily doesn't work for them" Bri leans forward so happy pants can see him " yeah she's happily married to me so buzz off pal keep moving " he kinda looks surprised " well I was just putting it out there " " how about I put my foot up you're ass? That s putting it out there " he turns looks straight ahead now I look at bri and giggle , he goes back to texting and I hear him mumble " hit on my wife I'll kick you're ass" so funny cause I know he's hit on a lot oh if only I was there I laugh to myself and drive .


	31. Easy to figure out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I *sexual content ahead*

" Max , Julia let's go my younger children " they both come down the steps " daddy I hungry " I look at her "you had lunch like an hour ago , where do you put it all baby girl? " she purses her lips " in my tummy daddy " well that is true I go get her a granola bar and an apple " Max ready ?" He nods yes , they climb into the back of my new jeep this one has four doors it's a big bigger its slate blue I love the color it's almost like a grey , I head out to our store to pick up Mia , Landon and Amelia are working with Ray and my cousin I hired few months ago Adam , " dad is the cruise in November?" " yes it is buddy " " are you going to be really busy again seeing people and stuff ?" " well yes but I'll make time for you guys I promise " he nods I see Julia she's eating her apple looking out the window content since she's eating my child , I pull in and Mia is outside if we go in we won't get Julia out quickly , she loves to see Landon and Amelia in there , Mia gets in kisses me turns to smile at the kids " ha are my babies ?" " I eating mama hi" " I see that baby girl " " hi mom" she winks at max , she puts her purse down then sets her phone next to mine , we are headed to Long Island to my friends daughters graduation party " Dom said the kids can sleep over so they'll stop home get what they need then go I asked them to text us once and they got to Dom's , I do like he's just two blocks away " I nod, he loves his nieces and nephews, they love him as much . Later at the Party I'm talking to Ed and Jeff my buddies from the fire station " ed great party and you're Sara is a great kid" he nods" I'm proud of her our last baby a high school graduate all three done , I'll miss her , Virginia isn't close but she'll do well she leaves in August figure around October I should be in my new place " I take a sip of my beer " you and Cassidy moving ?" He shakes his head no " we're divorcing, we waited till Sara graduated so " I look At him " I'm sorry Ed , man " he shrugs" Brian it's been a while coming honestly I don't know how we made it this long , she was mad at me for never being home meanwhile she didn't work , we agreed early on she'd be at home with the kids , after Sara was in first she worked part time at a dental office that lasted maybe two months , she didn't want to work ok , I just was ok with it I made enough , then she resented the fact I was not here , well I'm working ah we fought so much I started sleeping in the spare room about 8 years ago " I just think how incredibly sad " it's life I guess , be nice to have a someone to love me , take care of me a little, I'm glad you and Mia are happy Bri, I've often wondered how you do it" I look at him and Jeff , Jeff says " cause of how Mia looks at him" we both look at Jeff " I've known her since you two were dating , I told you then and now , the way she looks at you , it's what any guy would want , adore is that the word? Maybe but I noticed it then and now and you love her just as much if not more " he's dead on there, Ed nods in agreement , I smile but feel bad for ed" if I find a woman that looks at me like you're wife looks at you , this guy here Jeff the bachelor would marry her " we laugh keep talking . @@@@@@@@@@@ He was quiet on the way home , we put the kids in bed they both fell asleep on the way home , I'm putting lotion on he's brushing his teeth , I get in bed and text Landon and Amelia goodnight, they are out with Dominic dinner after they went paint balling, Dom loves it he's like a big Kid which is good , bri come out he's deep in thought he lays down across the bed lays his head in my lap I reach down touch his face " I was away a lot , I know it's what I do but you , a lot fell on you and you just handled it, you never got mad at me ?" I Stroke his face " you were working , granted you have a great job well career but it's amazing, we go with you too, you worked hard to get where you are how wound I be mad?" He smiles " I did have play time " I laugh " ok well deserved honey , and you took me too then when we had the kids them too , it's not like you went out partying every night , neglected us , never mad , you gave me everything, this beautiful home , the kids , what we have is because of you Bri " he reaches his hand to my neck pulls my face to his , kisses me so sweetly " I couldn't do it without you" I wink at him " see we are the perfect pair my Bri and ( I move and lay on top of him , his strong arms wrap around me , his body feels so good under me) now I want you , you're body , you're hands on me " he holds my head kissing me I place my hands on either side of his head pushing myself up a little , I grind on him he moans against my lips , I love love love when he moans it's so damn sexy, I move my face " top or bottom?" He grins " you know I love being in control, although you on top is sexy but I feel the need to control it" I nod he rolls us over my back on the bed I love when he takes charge he kisses all across my neck both sides omg I love it , I move to kiss his chest he stops me" baby I'm in charge gotta ask me" I give him a look ok baby " Bri can I kiss you're chest ?" He nods I reach up and lay kisses all over his chest he pushes me down I feel his hand traveling down my body he takes my hands moving them above my head holding them there " leave you're arms above you're head " I nod his lips travel down my body his breath is on my thighs oh my god , his fingers brush against my right thigh I shiver , his lips kiss just below my belly button " hold still now try not to squirm too much he looks up at me " I'll try Bri " he dips his head down as soon as I feel his tongue I wiggle and moan , I can feel him smile against my thigh his tounge glides across me I grab his shoulders he stops looking up at me I move my arms back up above my head " didn't I say don't move you're arms!? " yes sorry " he puts his face by mine " move em again I'll have to punish you " I moan and nod his punishment s are pretty hot , I may just move my arms again he waits " I won't move again bri I'm sorry " he moves his hands under me grabs my ass , " I'll smack you're ass , again " he grins wickedly at me " can I kiss you please!!?" He nods I kiss him feeling his tounge he moves down my body right to my clit licking it fast I can't hardly catch my breathe oh my god " Br ....ooh brian!" His hands still grasping my ass he squeezes it hard , I man I can't hold out much longer I'm waiting for him to Say it " oh my god bri please please I need to cum please baby" nothing, mylegs are shaking soooo bad " bri!!!" I feel him nod and let go It feels so good my god he pushes inside me soo good his thrusts make my body tingle " tell me Mia " I bite my lip " Brian you fuck me so good , I've never been fucked so well by anyone , it's so good , when you lick me I cum so much , from you're body my Bri , my bri you , ( he's fucking me faster I can barely talk but I do ) you're the best my bri, I crave you inside of me , I want you so much , do you want to be in me?" He moans yes every fucking day , I feel him cumming in me I love that feeling he rests his head on my shoulder what a night !


	32. Sorry , not sorry

I'm getting food ready for tomorrow, Memorial Day we are having a party , Amelia and max are helping me, Landon's working, Julia went with bri to pick up the chicken and steaks ." Mommy is Jess done working here?" I look at Max " next week is her last week " Amelia looks at me " what Amelia?" She looks at Max then me again " we as in Max and I don't like her , I caught her twice looking in dads side of the closet and not like putting his clothes away she was touching his shirt it was creepy " I look at her like what? " when was she doing this?" " like last week Wednesday maybe? I told Landon he said don't worry mom it's probably nothing " I think sure ok I doubt that but I'll talk to bri later and I look at Max " my baby boy you don't like her, why?" " she's just weird I think she likes daddy she talks to him and laughs it's weird I mean I know when a girl is flirting , Melanie flirts with me a lot so I know " I want to laugh cause he so damn cute but he's being so serious " ok honey but don't worry about that you're dad is just being nice" he nods " oh I know mommy cause he loves you " I love him , and my Amelia who sees what I do and has sense to know it's not normal.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
" daddy can I ask you something?" I look down at her after I pay for the meat " you can ask me anything " she sighs " am I gonna wear this brace all my life? " I bend down look her in her beautiful hazel eyes" no baby the older you get you're leg grows and those muscles will get stronger maybe few more years but it'll be smaller soon I think " my order is ready I get the box and we walk out to the jeep I load it up then she climbs into her booster " baby you ok?" She looks sad " when I see people point at it , I feel funny , sometimes I know they laugh when I limp , and I knows to be strong enough, you and mommy tell me those people are unkind and dumb , it just makes me sad sometimes daddy " I could cry my heart is breaking " baby did someone do something to you?" This morning when we went to the farmers market this girl and lady pointed at me they laughed " " baby why didn't you tell me then ?" " oh daddy cause you gets mad and I not want you to argue with them " she's so sweet and smart she knows I will say something and it won't be nice I take her little hands I mine " you my Julia are beautiful and strong, if someone wants to be ignorant and rude feel sorry for them, it's sad they live that way and you never let anyone  
Make you feel bad about who you are, you were born at six and half months you beat every odd , my teeny tiny , you grew and got healthier and lol at you now , you be proud of that brace it shows who you are and what you overcame " she smiles " I love you daddy you made me feel happy " I give her a big kiss and hug and know what I said is true but I still hate she sees that my hope is it makes her stronger , my baby girl is amazing .   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Night time all is ready for tomorrow I Lay on the couch put my head on Mia's lap she rubs my head " thanks for hanging those lights outside they'll look pretty tomorrow night " I nod make a kiss face she bends down and kisses me , I tell her about what Julia told me today and what I told her "you are such a wonderful dad Brian , honey those words were perfect " " it literally breaks me when that happens to her , and I know it's happened and she doesn't even know it , I lay in bed at night worrying about her being made fun of , she's a beautiful little girl, she has to know that inside and out " she rubs my head more " we tell her honey , she feels it I see her, she's a proud little girl, she has confidence, and we'll always help her get thru life s challenges " I move her hand I'm holding kiss it place it on my chest " bri jess I want her to be done I know you promised her two months well next Friday is that., I don't need her help anymore , I appreciate you getting someone to help me but you're better now and I can handle things " I look at her " honey having her here gave you extra free time , I mean some at least , I love to give you that " " and I love you do but really she can be done so let her know ok?" I am pretty sure she doesn't like her but I'm not sure why and asking , I'd rather not so ok I'll agree " ok I'll tell her if you really want me to " she nods yes ok then if it makes her happy ...


	33. I think not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

Breakfast time on summer break is one of my favorite things , I love I'm home and have a bit of a vacation no tour., no filming, I set down the hasbrowns , eggs done and bacon , Mia has the toast and English muffins done , she sets that and fruit down I wrap one around her waist kiss the side of her cheek , she responds with a kiss to my lips then a wink we sit down I help Julia put jelly on her English muffin " daddy I gonna marry someone just like you , um yes I am " Mia smiles at Julia " oh yeah ? How come just like me?" She purses her lips then says " cause you're super funny , and nice and you love mommy I can tell and you make us laugh " I kiss her sweet face " those are all good points I must agree , daddy thinks you should get married around 45? How's that then you can live with me and mommy longer " she thinks " ok daddy 45 it is " we laugh and the kids are talking , Amelia looks at me " dad , mom , is it ok if Josh comes over later? We were going to do some soccer drills in the backyard " oh Josh he likes my Amelia it's very obvious but I think she likes him too Yeah nope not whAt I'm ready for maybe never " sure I'm home all day" she gives me a side look I almost laugh , max looks at her "? Is josh you're boyfriend?" Amelia turns red " max no we are just friends!!" Landon looks at her says nothing and continues to eat max shrugs Mia looks at me I nod give her my I know look , Max keeps eating then says " what does horny mean?" Landon looks at him wide eyed , Amelia is red once again , Mia almost spit out her Oj trying not to laugh , I can't oh man " where did you hear that word?" He smirks " Jason told me his dad says it to his girlfriend all the time so is it like he's tired? Or needs medication? Is it a disease ?" Julia pipes in " a disease ? Will I get the horney?" There you go I crack up , Mia busts out laughing , Landon too , Amelia giggles " well I don't know why you are all laughing but if it's disease it's not funny !" Max it's not a disease, it's when um... ok when a " I don't even know what to say , Mia looks at him " max it's when a man and woman want to show affection to the person they are with , do not use that word it's not for kids to say , ok?" He nods " ok so you and daddy must be like that word too?" She almost laughs " I love you're dad , ok so not a nice word understood?" " yes mom " we go back to eating I can't even look at Mia or I'll crack up , after the kids go up to get changed I help Mia clean up She starts laughing making me laugh , " bri that was so funny " I nod she gives me a kiss , I kiss her back" well now I'm horny " we both laugh again , we are taking the kids to Central Park later , I'm cleaning out my emails , I go to get a water from the fridge Mia is in the laundry room bending over to the dryer damn I love her ass she's standing up folding towels I walk in and wrap my arms around her from behind she lays her head on my chest " hi baby " I kiss the side of her neck then run my hand under her tank and rub my thumb over her nipple she moans and I feel it get hard , I do the same to the other one and squeeze them , I gently glide my hand down into her yoga pants fuck she's wet I rub her clit in a circular motion she moans and grabs my arm I rub it faster in her ear I kiss it whisper " I love how wet you get it fucking turns me on a lot , I love rubbing you're pussy baby " she smacks her hand on the washer lid I feel her leg Shake oh she's close " cum baby for me " she says my name but moans it fuck it's hot she cums , she's so beautiful, after she calms down she locks the door kneels down pulls my pants and boxers down and puts my dick In her mouth , her mouth is like a suction cup fuck it feels so good I grab her dark curls I'm not lasting this is so fucking good, after she stands up I was leaning over her holding onto the washer she kisses my cheek , I catch my breathe " let me say this , we are even hotter than when we first met. Most couples sex life fizzles " she hugs me looks up at me " have you seen yourself ? Nothing here could ever fizzle Mr Quinn " I love this woman . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I love Central Park I took Landon and Amelia here a lot when they were little , then max and Julia , Julia loves it here , she's racing a boat with max and Landon in the water , Landon s helping her, Amelia and bri went to get sno cones , I'm taking pictures of them with the boats when I hear someone near me I look to see a man he spreads a blanket out and lays on it reading a book I go back to taking pictures, "excuse me that's a nice camera what is it ?" I look at the man on the blanket behind me " a Nikon 360 , thank You " " I've been shopping for a camera I'll put it on my list thanks " I nod and watch the kids , Amelia and Brian come back , Amelia hands the others their s Bri sits next to me " open you're mouth " I do he gives me some mango peach flavor " mmm that's good babe " he looks so sexy the things I wavy to do right now damn , public place , he gives me more sno cone I eat it then put my cold lips on his , kiss him deeply " he looks at me" that kiss damn baby " I smile " you're irresistible lately I mean I always find you that way just more so as of late , you're smile always gets me , remember when you smiled at me across the room at Christina 's wedding ?" He grins " yeah in the men's room and the empty banquet room " I laugh that was amazing , sex in public the thrill of people around you , all he did was smile and he knew that his smile is my kryptonite " Love you my Mia " I lay my head on his shoulder he rubs my leg " you know my hand can travel right into your shorts " I look at him " naughty I love it " I kiss him more I feel his tounge in my mouth he's beautiful he whispers in my ear " wait till tonight , you'll be saying my name over and over " I shiver he's so right I'm sure I will , the kids all Come over finishing thier sno cones sit down with us max on my lap Julia on bri s Landon yawns " the sun makes me sleepy but I love it here " he Lays back looking at the sky Amelia Joins him this is a great day . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ She stares at me " I , mean did I do something wrong?" I shake my head no " " I thought you liked me my work " I sigh " jess you did great and I do like you it's Just Mia doesn't need as much help you're two months ends Friday so I wanted to let you know " she looks at me " well it's too bad about that I really liked working here , you're wife doesn't like me I see that , I also know that's why you're firing me " " I'm not firing you , I guaranteed you two months that's what you worked jess " she moves closer " if you're wife was afraid I'd wanna fuck you oh she's right , if you ever asked it wound be amazing " she turns and leaves I stand there stunned Mia was right I'm telling you I never thought that at all.


	34. New things

Julia has a 10 am orthopedist appointment I'm putting her hair in pigtails , Max is in our bed watching Netflix with Amelia , Brian and Landon come into Julia's room with appollo he jumps on Julia's bed lays down " Julia have a good appointment and tell them you want purple next for that smaller brace " she gives Landon the thumbs up he pecks her cheek then mine " I work till three then I'm going over Leah's for dinner her mom invited me I asked dad yesterday " ahh Leah his ...well he's been seeing her almost two months I won't call her his ...cause its hard to accept my baby , first born has one , I like her enough just ...eh " text me when you get there and before you leave to come home which will be 8? " " yes mom 8 " he smiles looking just like his handsome dad and goes , " Julia you're all done " she kisses and hugs apollo then gets her little backpack with her things " ok mommy and daddy let's go!" Brian picks her up and says bye to Amelia and max , as I do and off we go, course traffic sucks glad we left earlier than we originally planned " we film in Central Park first day back I love filming there " he s reading an email from the producer as we sit in traffic " Julia did you know that the first time you're mommy came to the set to watch me is when I filmed at Central Park?" "Uh huh you tolds me the story , tell me again!" He proceeds to tell her I love hearing her laugh , by the time we get there he's done " I'll park and meet you two up there " I take Julia out of the jeep and carry her to the elevator I put her down and wait , we get on then head to the office and check in , once Bri joins us we head back Dr Jackson examines her , the nurse brings in the portable X-ray machine we step back as they take her X-rays she's so good with all this, afterwards Dr Jackson goes to read the X-rays , typical appointment after a bit Dr Jackson has bri and I come to his office , Julia is coloring with the nurse he sits down and opens the X-ray folder " so I looked at her X-rays and rechecked them her bone growth isn't growing like I had hoped Her muscle tissue is expanding and getting in the way of her normal bone growth plate , now this can be fixed with surgery " my heart falls I hear him talking and I keep thinking not surgery she's four and she never had any even as a preemie , he explains and I look at Bri he's upset but listening, he wants it done soon very soon , he says some dates and writes them down I feel like crying , he leaves and I look at Bri " I don't want her to have surgery, I don't " I start crying , bri gets up pulls me up and hugs me , "'she's going to be ok, she's strong Mia I'm scared too but this will help her and she has a very strong chance of not needing the brace and walking better I know baby " I hug him tight I know he's right but I'm so scared " @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Later on the kids are asleep we haven't told Julia yet , I don't think Mia can without crying, we got the call in late afternoon she's scheduled for next Monday 8 am , I texted my producer I know it's the first day back of filming but I'm won't be there , after a few texts they are moving filming to Wednesday after I talked to the guys who of course are on board , I join Mia on the swing in the backyard For sit next to her she's crying I move closer she lays her head on my shoulder " I'm sorry Bri I just can't stop crying ". " hey never say sorry to me for being upset I'm here to help you , I get it I do thinking , the worrying she's our baby and so Little but it's going to help her and I know that , now to convince myself would be so great.


	35. That feeling you get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

" mom the landscapers are here they asked if we were leaving they want to park behind you". " I'm not going anywhere that's fine " she goes back out front to tell them , I'm watching Max and Julia paint it's beautiful outside , Bri is filming all day they decided that last night which won't put them behind schedule and less stress for Bri come Monday surgery day he texting me more than usual checking on things I know I'm an emotional wreck he's been my rock like always, he's worried too I know I need to help him too , we told Julia yesterday and the kids last night , bri and I took her for a walk and told her she took it pretty well, she's a " tiny bit scared" as she put it but if she won't need a brace too long she's ok with it , we told Amelia and Max after dinner they are concerned but both said Julia is tough she's got this , Landon found out when he got home from work , he looked surprised then my sweet , sensative 16 year old boy cried , he feels bad she has to go thru that , I knew out of the theee he's be the most upset . " mommy does this look like a hippo  
"? I love when they draw and paint " Julia that is a good looking hippo I do like it " she beams " sissy is it a boy or girl?" She thinks " um a girl I'll name her Pearl " I smile Max laughs they keep painting , my mind wanders back to Monday I try to push it away , to no avail.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
It's late we've been here since 9 it's now past8 pm we had some technical problems in the last store we filmed in today I'm sitting texting Landon he's home from work , well he got home around 6 took Julia to froyo twist, he wanted to spend time with Just her , he's a great kid and a pretty great big brother " you're Mom ok?" " she's with Amelia in her room helping her organize her closet she s ok dad ". " ok , thanks Landon, I appreciate you're help buddy " " I know that , and thanks for saying it dad , you leaving soon?" " hopefully in an hour ". " ok see you later then ". I miss him , I miss all my five , but honestly being here my mind was distracted about Monday I welcomed it , the guys are being supportive I'd expect nothing less , they r my people, my brothers, we wrap up , say good nights and I'm headed home nice night out I enjoy the breeze driving home. It's around 11 everyone's upstairs, Max and Julia are asleep in his bed I kiss them goodnight , Landon s in Amelia's room I sit with them for a few , kiss them on their heads , head to my room , Mia is sitting in the chair reading she looks up when I come in she's sexy in her glasses, I mean she is daily but more so she gets up and steps to me attaches her lips to mine she smells like lime and coconut she's so soft I pull her into me she runs her hands under my shirt lightly dragging her nails over my chest , she touches the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head her lips and hands all over my chest , she takes my hand leads me to the chair she was in and pushes me down , not before she unzips my jeans and yanks them down I kick them off she sits on my lap and kisses me grinding her lower half into mine me I pull her tank top off and massage each nipple with my thumbs her hands go into my boxers rubbing my very hard dick she sits back and pulls her pj shorts and panties down then off she s naked on my lap, she pulls me out of my boxers then moves her body up so she can slide onto my dick her hands on my shoulders she moans as I fill her up , her arms wrap around my neck she's riding me my hands go from her hips to her perfect ass I love, she's in control and I like it, normally I'm in charge but seeing her this way huge turn on , I thrust up a few times she moans my name I fucking love when she does that the intensese way she's riding me is so good , the friction from it all I know she feels it on her clit , she lays her head on my shoulder moaning my name I can't take it anymore my cum fills her , she whispered in my ear she felt me cum inside her then she trembles and cums I hear oooh My Bri and her head goes to my shoulder after a moment or two she looks into my eyes " I needed that , I needed you thank u my Bri " I move some of the curls clinging to the sweat on her forehead " that was so fucking good , and thank you baby " I look down her body I have to lick her I help her get off my lap grab her wrist her pussy is right by my face , I grab her ass and push her into me my tounge , goes right on that sweet pussy she moans " Brian omg I...can't ...gonna fall" I hold her ass the titghter her whole body is trembling she's saying Bri I feel her cum again this time on my tounge I pull away she sits in the foot stool" Brian my god that was so good " I stand up kiss her we both go in the bathroom and clean up I loved this welcome home and I love my Mia . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ We are in the pre op room with Julia she's scared but not crying , Mia's on one side of her I'm on the other holding her hand , Landon is laying next to her on her bed , Amelia and Max have colds and a cough they could not come, Landon talking to her is taking her mind off it ...about ten mins later they come in to wheel her down we're able to walk with her till she goes thru the surgery doors , Landon kisses her cheek says he'll see her after she's done Mia kisses her tells her it will all be good and she loves her so much she kisses her a few times , I give her smooches " ok my brave , tough girl I will see you after you're surgery I love you so much Julia " she smiles sleepily "love you more daddy " and she's off , I hug Mia to me she buries her face in my side , Landon on my other side we walk down the hallway . It's been two hours 17 mins a d 12 seconds i stare at my phone they said it's around two hours and I know it always goes over what they say , Landon fell asleep, Mia is staring out the window , I keep walking around the waiting area then join Mia " I knew it wound take longer I'm just anxious Bri "I hold her hand" me too baby , they'll be out soon after another 37 minutes the Dr comes out he says her surgery went well but she had a hard time coming out of the anesthesia and her response time was very slow , they put a heart monitor on her and one other to calculate breathes , she's in recovery but they are not sure if she was affected by it , we won't know till she wakes up " so what could be wrong with her ?" I ask but only hear , oxygen to her brain and I feel blackness the last thing I hear is Mia yell Brian .


	36. Pray

I have a awful headache from the fall I took but I'm fine they insisted on checking my head , I just couldn't ,when he said that .. it's been six hours since she's been out of surgery , she still hasn't woken up her brain activity is a little under where they want it , Mia hasn't said much she's worried I know and she's worried about me , Landon is holding Julia's hand his head on her bed looking at her , Dom is with Amelia and Max they can't come up being sick I know they are upset about that my parents are here they were headed up to see her after the surgery , the guys know , this is a nightmare why I keep asking over and over , it happened to me after my surgery I didn't come out of the anesthesia well at all, should I have told her surgeon that? Is it hereditary? I don't know , I'm so lost , I keep looking at her My sweet baby no matter the outcome she's loved and will always be taken care of, she's so full of life and sweet , she's just an angel I wipe my eyes and hang my head , I feel Mia's hands on my shoulders then she kneels down touching my head " Bri look at me" I look at her tears falling down my face " Bri she's going to be ok she's Julia our teeny tiny she's fought harder battles " I nod "I'm sorry I just can't this is so hard " I cry more she hugs me to her I hug her back then leave the room I'm not helping Mia or Landon or my Julia I just feel lost I take the elevator down to the lobby I walk to get outside fresh air then I see a sign I follow it I stand outside of the doors then quietly pull one open no one is inside it's quiet , it smells like tulips , I sit in one of the chairs ,rows of candles five are lit I stare at the cross on the wall , the statue of mary holding baby Jesus I look up then at my hands on my legs " I haven't been the best at thanking you for what I have , I know years ago I even stopped believing in you , I don't know what ...I if you hear me , I love that little girl upstairs I room 314 with all my heart , she's so sweet and kind , far better than I'll ever be , she's got a lot ahead of her , please let her be ok , I mean no matter what she's our baby I'll love her forever , life is hard enough I want her to have a life that she deserves I'm not being a jerk , I just want my Julia who sings to me on her way to preschool and has me sing back to her, who waits for me in my room and falls asleep but leaves a drawing on my pillow cause she missed me all day , every day she tells me she loves me and I tell her love you more, if you can hear me let my baby be ok, she's been thru so much in her little life already , all I'm asking , and uh....thanks " it's peaceful In here I stay a little longer thinking and hoping .  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I move Landon's head and put a pillow under it he looks at me " go Back to sleep honey it's ok " he closes his eyes and doesn't let go of Julia's hand , I kiss her little face and sit by her holding her hand rubbing her fingers " you know when you come home we will have to try those new paints we got from the craft store , you know the satin ones the paint is supposed to be so smooth , and the colors are so vibrant, Julia it'll be fun , Landon is here he's asleep and holding you're hand , Daddy is here too , Amelia and Max still have coughs and colds so they can't be up here , they sent you kisses and hugs ( I kiss her and rub her arm ) uncle Dominic is with them at home , apollo misses you and the cat trio , sweet baby girl you open those pretty hazel eyes soon cause we miss you and know you miss us"! I wipe under my eyes hold her hand she kiss it , open you're eyes Julia that's what I want


	37. Anxious

"Do you remember how she hated the feeling of grass on her feet? We'd put her down she'd scream till we picked her back up?" I nod smiling , Mia and I are sitting in a chair by Julia's bed , sharing the chair and Julia stories, it's almost 5 am Mia slept off and on , I would dose off then wake right back up , Mia lays her head on my shoulder, Landon's asleep on the couch , I talked to Amelia and Max they are feeling better but not where they should be , they miss Julia terribly and they miss us , I feel bad but I just can't leave the hospital , I rub Mia's back and close my eyes , they hurt I just want to close them for a few minutes, I wake up startled Mia is standing she looks at me " Bri she opened her eyes and said Hi Mommy and said she's thirsty and tired she fell back asleep, Bri " I stand up and lean over and kiss her little face " dad she sounded hoarse but herself " I nod and wipe the tears from my face Mia puts her arm around my waist , my baby girl she s ok I can breathe easy, Doctor should be in soon so I want to hear what they say too of course .  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Two days later and it's her second day home , I'm still worried but that's normal I think for me as of late , Mia's outside on the patio with Julia sitting in the sun , painting, Landon , Amelia, and Max went to a cookout Dom was having for his company, we opted to stay here with Julia, Max and Amelia were so happy to see Julia finally , I love thier relationship, our kids do love one another we are doing it right , I sit and join them" daddy I am using my new paints see ?" " wow so vibrant I love them" she smiles " mommy , daddy you know when I was in the hospital I had a dream , Jesus came and talked to me he said I was going to be ok and he knows you haven't talked to him in a while but that's ok he loves you daddy " I look at Mia I never told her about me going to the chapel so I know she didn't tell Julia , Mia stares at me " Julia who told you that about me?" She looks at me so sweetly " Jesus daddy when he told me I was going to be ok " I think did I tell Julia while she was sleeping and she remembered? No I didn't I know I told no one about the visit to the chapel, I kiss her head , Mia smiles at me " Mia how? I " shake my head in disbelief, I wow ...later Julia is napping I join Mia on our bed Julia is by her " Mia you think it's possible?" She looks at me then down at Julia " I believe in a lot , maybe she dreamed he spoke to her , but she knew what you told him , how would she? I know he watches over us , and Julia is so much better , I don't know but I think praying is always a good thing . She's our baby Bri and she's ok , I'm glad you had a talk with him" she reaches over Julia touching my cheek " I love you Brian Michael Quinn, I'm so lucky you're mine " I hold her hand lay down next to Julia and fall asleep with my baby girl and my Mia I'm the lucky one.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I try so hard to not laugh but I can't hold it in " it's not funny Mia " yes it is oh my Brian " honey they are just outside talking having iced tea why don't you move away from the window ...again " he looks at me " she's 15 Mia " I nod " she will be 16 next month and it's not a date honey " he shakes his head " well I don't like it not at all he's been here twice this week I'm sure his parents have iced tea at thier house " I really laugh now he waves me off he's not coping well with this " you know you don't say this about Leah coming over " " first off Landon is 17 now and uh ...she's my daughter that's all so.. It's my stance " " ok honey , I'm going to order Julia's birthday cake and pick up tablecloths and a few other things for the party wanna go?" He looks at me with wide eyes ". No then they'll be alone here !" " Max and Julia are here !" He scoffs " Mia come on you're kidding " I wrap my arms around him from behind kiss his back " I love you , never change " I turn to kiss her sweet lips she goes I watch , my Amelia always to me my baby and I'll always be watching .


	38. Party Time

Bri walks into our bathroom I'm brushing my teeth " do you know what time it is?" I glance at the bathroom clock , spit wipe my mouth 8:06 am " yes exactly and why is Josh here? " " he's on his way to work Amelia asked if he could since he works all day and we're going out tonight she knows he can't come over if we are not home " damn straight " I watch him put shorts on and a tshirt " I'm going to make breakfast " off he goes course it's to watch Amelia and Josh he's not dealing well with this I knew he wouldn't but worse than I imagined. I get dressed and go downstairs Julia is by Amelia and Josh I say hello and go into the kitchen Bri is watching them by a doorway "spying or cooking " " it's my house I'll spy if I wanna" I giggle and get the waffle batter started Max comes in " morning Mom and dad " he gives me a kiss hugs Bri then sits at the table " dad what are you doing ?" Bri Looks at him " nothing just...you want some breakfast Max? " " I'll get it I want Froot Loops " I laugh more he's just so damn cute with this Amelia and Josh thing , but he needs to try and deal with it better , Amelia comes in Bri sits down like he wasn't watching, Josh follows Amelia gets a water hands it to him Julia comes in climbs into Bri's lap " how are you Mrs and Mr Quinn, how's the party planning?" " I've got it all done Josh , you'll be stopping by?" I feel Brian's eyes on me " I am and thanks for inviting me" " you're welcome Josh glad you can come " "josh my mommy and daddy got me a zoo all these animals are coming here to my house I'm SO excited!" I adore her her little face is lit up , he smiles at her" I heard Amelia told me it's going to be so cool! Daddy ( she puts her little hands on his face) I wanna see if I can hold a duck " he nods " yes you can baby girl "she smooches his cheek " daddy you're the best , daddy ever , right sissy?" Amelia smiles at Bri " he's definitely the best " Bri winks at her , josh tells us bye and leaves , Amelia walks him to the door , Bri watches I think this is going to be harder than I thought , I know he's protective of his girls and his boys , but with a Dad it's different with a daughter, and it's just starting . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I drive she's been kinda quiet we usually talk more , I miss that things were crazy this past month I know a lot of attention went to Julia and I doubt Amelia is upset about that , I'm the one full of guilt " dad can I tell you something?" I look at her then the road " anything , anytime my girl " she sighs " how I mean how did you know when you liked Mom I mean really liked her, that moment?" I smile " she was living with me about a year after we started dating my work schedule was , crazy IJ was really starting to take off and I'd get home like after 1am at times , she had to be up early at that point she was working in manhattan and that was a drive, she'd kiss me bye and we wouldn't see eachother all day I even worked weekends, so one Friday she had a party her boss was throwing at this great restaurant you're mom had wanted to try , we couldn't get there and I was working and couldn't go to the party , I know she was dissapointed , so was I , I get home around 10 ish that night , figures since she was out , she was home with food from the restaurant she knew I'd like she says " we said we'd try this together Bri " that just , I mean I loved her before that but That was so sweet , I liked who she was the person she was , and it's never stopped " " I love stories about you and Mom I really do , thanks Dad I mean I like Josh but I think he likes me more and I don't want to hurt his feelings but I want to be honest " I nod my head " you need to be honey especially about ....feelings, is he ...pressuring you about anything?" She nods I KNEW it!! I'll kick his scrawny ass all over stanten island " not sex just like other stuff but it's sexual " oh I WILL kill this filthy kid ". " dad I told him no way and if that's why he likes me he needs to move along I'm in NO way ready for any of that I have no desire to do any of that , I promise you dad " I love she comes to me with anything our relationship is excellent I hate the fact he pressured her , yeah I was a teenager I know what I wanted to do with girls but this is MY daughter. " what did he say when you told him no?" She smirks " he said it's ok Amelia I just kinda wanted to but I understand and it's cool I said well if not I'm not changing my mind and don't pressure me again cause I'll tell my dad and he won't tolerate it" I laugh " you told him that?" She nods " he's afraid of you, he told me " oooh I love it , hey a little fear is good in this situation " good he needs to be, baby you are so smart and I'm proud how you handled that , you better always come to me or you're mom " she leans over the counsel kisses my cheek " always dad , always you're my dad and my best friend " I choke back tears and smile , my baby girl is amazing.


	39. My Girls

There's goats , ducks , peacocks , rabbits, chickens, and two donkeys in my back yard and one very happy excited little four year old , I'm taking pictures her expressions are so damn cute , her and her friends are having fun , cousins., family , friends it's making me so happy "hey Bri ( Michelle kisses my cheek) this is so cool , I love that goat well all three I may take one you think they'll notice ? " I laugh " for you I'll tell them turn the other way, you're god daughter is having a blast " we look at Julia " god I love that kid Bri , she almost makes me regret not having any kids but I have you're four I'm good " I put my arm around her " you know my god son over there ( nodding at Landon) handsome boy , I mean adorable since the day he was born and I laid eyes on him , but now...I see he's so grown up , I hate it , I miss the days he and I played Legos for hours " I think back yeah I miss him and Amelia being little more than me thought I would . I watch Landon interact with Leah , and closer eye on josh I'm still amused he's afraid of me , Mia sets out all the cupcakes she made " well all the frosting colors miss Julia picked and zebra striped too " I pull her close to my side and lean in and kiss her " have I told you what an incredible mom you are? ( she nods) have I told you our kids adore you?( she nods) and I love you?" " you have , no one loves me like you Bri " I grin " and no one ever will " she kisses me , my girl.@@@@ " I love how affectionate you're parents are Landon " I nod at Leah , Amelia does too " I can't remember a time them not being that way can you Landon?" " nope not at all " the three of us and Josh are at a table eating " My parents barely touch one snow gee my dad doesn't like to he says especially in public , geez " Josh laughs " my mom was like that , now my step mom she hugs and kisses my dad all the time It was weird at first but now it's normal to me" I see Leah watching my parents it's a little creepy to me but she does like them.. just I swear she stares at my dad , I don't know I mean I look Just like him so I should not care, it's creepy at times but I might be reading too much into it , I hope. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ " I have a complaint " I look at Max as I help Mia put away leftovers " it's Saturday at 9:36 the complaint department is closed till Monday at nine am please let us know then, lovingly Dad " Max grins , Mia laughs " dad why is Landon little Q it's not fair, his baseball team calls him that I mean I'm little he's not I'm a Quinn too!" I look at him then Mia " buddy they called your brother that since he started playing at age 8 " " I know but why can't he be big Q he's 16 gonna be 17 in August , I should be little Q " he makes sense he's so sincere " you know when you get a nickname buddy it kinda sticks with you I've been Q since like junior high " he's not amused " I gotta work on this " he leaves the kitchen to possibly go find Landon, oh boy " it's adorable he wants to be little Q how sweet is he ? " " very baby , maybe I should be big Q Landon can be Q and max can be little Q" she purses her lips at me " I'm the only one who can call you big Q so get that idea outta you're head and Quinn " I smirk she stands infront of me hands on her hips " I'm serious Bri that's not a nickname any woman will be calling you but , they'd like to " she's all of 5 feet hands on her hips annoyed with me , I love her " do you have any idea how turned on I am right now ?" She shakes her head and turns I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck she laughs and laughs and places her hands on mine " honey please make sure the boys are all packed for tomorrow, well mostly Max , Dom is picking them up at 6 am tomorrow for the annual camping trip " I kiss her neck " my girls weekend is here I get to spend time with my 3 beautiful ladies , love it and , the boys lol ok fwd to this every year , Dom does too I know , ok I'll check but first ( I kiss her face then her lips she sighs contently and watches me go " you're looking at my butt I know you are " she yells back you know it , it's quite perfect . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I take a picture of the three of them Mia in the middle , Julia to her right. Amelia to her left my girls , Amelia moves to sit back next to me , it's a pretty night , the girls all three love the carriage ride they Central Park we always end my girls day with it , this year we went on a hike , then watched live music in the park., went to the science center , had dinner and here we are an excellent day I really do love . Amelia lays her head on my shoulder " dad selfie time " we take one every year since we started this tradition six years ago we take a funny one then a nice one I watch her type after , Julia is almost asleep in Mia's arms , Mia is rocking her , yeah perfect day . Girls in bed asleep I come out from my shower Mia already took one , we face timed the boys on the way home they have a cabin , it's Doms up in PA , they are having a blast they come home Tuesday they'll stop at my parents it's not far from Dominic's cabin my Mom loves when they stop, I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and see Mia is crying " baby what's wrong?" She wipes her face " nothing is wrong I was just , Amelia's post on instagram , she posted it with those pics you two took in the carriage " she hands me her phone , to read what Amelia posted " our annual my girls day , for those that don't know once a year my brothers go camping with my uncle Dominic and my dad has his girls day as he calls it. He takes me , my little sister Julia and my mom , we spend the day together doing fun things , we eat someplace we all love then end the day/ night with a carriage ride thru Central Park. I love this day more than my birthday, more than Christmas ( ok maybe it ties) . My dad is the best man, father and husband, friend , son, uncle , I will not settle for anything less when I meet someone someday and decide to marry and have a family , my dads the very best example of what a father and a man is. I love him with all my heart , he's my hero , my best friend and my dad , no other man will ever compare to him . He's always there when I need him , or any of us, I grew up hearing my Mom always saying he's a wonderful man , she was right . As busy as he is at times he always has time for me, my sister and brothers and my Mom , he puts all of us ( his 5 as he calls us) before him every time , he's generous, kind , protective and funny , the last part is what he does for a living so its good he's funny . I love you dad , to the moon and back again


	40. I have what I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

I'm wondering how I'm so lucky to have these days, years, moments,a lot of hard work went into it, still does I sacrificed time , moments with my family , I regret that, although they all do understand and always have, my manager has been saying for years I should write a book , I have been Mia's the only one who knows about it , I'm on the fence I may just keep it for me , the kids to read someday , I don't know , we will see , sleeping at times is a challenge , more so on tour so I'd write when I couldn't sleep , my mind was full and I think that helped me sleep , exhausted me. Mia is asleep next to me we talked and cried about that post Amelia did, as a parent the feeling of proudness and that you know you're getting a win in parenting. My friend Chad asked me doesn't Mia get mad about how close Amelia and you are, I said far from it she loves we have that , Amelia and her mom are close , just that's how Amelia and I are , Landon tells Mia more than me, and Mia and I share kid info with one another never jealous , happy that they both talk to us , the little ones too . I turn to face Mia ,touch her curls she's precious to me, she made me a better man but to hear her , I always was that man it just decided to come out in me well then she brought him out , I kiss her face " I love you baby , you're my rock , my girl" I kiss her face I feel her lips attach to mine her hand goes to my chest she pulls back " awake you were?" " yes I like hearing you're sweet words , and whispered even sweeter " she lays her head on my pillow " how many times have we had sex you think?" She looks at me " um since we've. Been together or recently?" I laugh "since our first time " " oh wow Bri we that's a hard one I mean when you're home, not touring like four, five nights , or in the morning, even when I was pregnant, right up until nine months , except with Julia , not counting when I had my period hmm lets estimate ( she gets her cell thinking , pushing buttons "ok around 14, 640 times but I think It's higher cause I've toured with you and that's over the 20 years and we've had days we've done it twice " I smile and lay on her she melts my heart well let's make it 14,641 " " hell yes my Bri " she places one behind my neck the other on my back I feel her move under me " Bri you are so sexy you know that?" I smile " only when I'm next to you " " awww Bri , nope all by yourself baby " we move in a familiar rhythm, and never boring I love her body and she's always receptive to mine , she pushes up onto me , I move inside of her , her gasp and moan I love every time since I'm the one making her feel that it's all so good to me , she touches my face her eyes look into mine , looking into her eyes during sex makes my heart beat faster , she's looking into the person I Am I feel it , she does too , she moves her lips next to my ear " you fill me up my Bri , when you move in and out of me , my whole body is on fire you're perfect baby " she kisses my earlobe then trails to my neck god that send me to cumming her touch , her words , her lips she holds me tight I move a little " bri don't move I feel you're heart beating, I love that " I move back she wraps her arms around me rubbing my back I doze off feeling her touch . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I wake up feeling something on my shoulder , I open my eyes Julia is standing by my side of the bed " hi baby you ok?" " I m thirsty daddy " I realize I'm naked so is Mia " ok baby um go to you're room I'll bring you some ". " it's dark daddy come too " oh man " baby daddy how about you go in the bathroom I'll get up ok?" She looks skeptical " why ". Oh geez " daddy needs his pjs I forgot them so you go in the bathroom " she goes I get up grab my pj bottoms get them on then we go get the water then tuck her in join m Mia in bed , its not t quite four am I put one arm over her back and feel content .


	41. My Five

The summer is going by fast I hated that as a kid , in my 20 s too, but much more so now with my kids, I love them being home , end of August the house will be quiet again during the day , Julia will go to pre school four days a week instead of two , I'll get one precious day with her , Brian s tour Starts in the fall, I'll miss him he's going to be gone 4 weeks then head to the U.K. In October , we are going to the U.K. For a few shows , the kids are so looking forward to that , we head to the outerbanks next Tuesday , Doms going , Michelle , Bri's cousin s Eddie and Kim, Sal too we rented a big house right on the beach, I love outer banks we try and go every year., I love North Carolina , I'd love to live there some day . As I make piles of our clothes to take Apollo comes in jumps on the bed " buddy bye bye s next Tuesday, you ready buddy ?" He says his tail he loves road trips , I hear Max and Julia in Max's room ,arguing I'm not going in there , eventually they'll bring it to me , and .." mom tell Julia she can't play with my storm troopers , I want them on my shelf one is a collector addition " I look at Julia " Jules that's Max's toys he doesn't want them played with so don't touch them ". " but mommy they are fun and I need one for my Barbie " " no Julia " she stomps her feet and starts whining Max rolls his eyes and goes back to his room I see her follow him this won't be good I put the shirt down of Landon's I was folding and follow her , sure enough she's going for the storm troopers I pick her up and bring her to her room sit her in her chair " Julia I told you not to touch his storm troopers , do not move from that chair, you didn't listen to me , time out " and then the screaming and crying I kneel down and tell her again why she's in a time out and go , you would think I did something awful she's having a fit well she's 4 , Amelia comes into my room " really? She is loud , time out?" I nod my head " I think she's the loudest four year old on the island " I laugh " she does have a loud voice when she's upset , she'll get over it , are you excited about our trip ?" She nods " I love going there so much fun , a lot of good memories " " I love it there too sweetie and we do make great memories there " she sits on my bed and helps me sort the piles of clothes we talk , she's 15 and I still see her as 5 my baby girl . @@@@@@@@@@@@ I'm waiting for our take out order for dinner it's not quite done I sit on a bench outside waiting, texted Landon asking how works going , I filmed since 7 am , great day very funny stuff , love days like this , mostly it runs smooth I feel the bench move and glance at a woman seated by me " you have a light ?" I look over at her " no, don't smoke " she nods " no problem , waiting for food? I am " I nod " yep dinner " she smiles " I'm Megan " I smile " Brian " " you have a pretty smile Brian " I nod " thanks " she moves her hair kinda shakes it out " so Brian wanna come to my my place I'm only 15 min from here we can have Chinese food and ....whatever else we may think of" I hold my hand up to show her my wedding band " I saw that Brian ,I noticed it when I was checking you out , doesn't matter to me " wow ok then " well it matters to me , a lot so no thanks " she stares at me " you're a faithful husband, that's sweet and rare " I think is it really that rare ? Eh " you have a good dinner Megan " I get up go inside to see it my order is done , she's pretty but makes me think how bold she is and how much I love my Mia , cheating is a deal breaker on both sides I've never thought Mia would but I get jealous when I see a guy checking her out , I think that's normal she's my wife she's mine , not like property but we are together, I'm protective it's who I am , I walk out with the bags and get into my jeep I see her watching me , it makes me uncomfortable. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ " ok Landon's turn " he cracks up he can't play he's laughing so much we're playing charades outside in our backyard around our fire pit it's a greet night , weather wise and I didn't have to cook Bri surprised us with Chinese food , he finally takes his turn laughing thru it all , Max guessed it he was a bartender " daddy if me and Max and sissy and Lando was gonna be the next impractical jokers I'd be so funny " Bri cracks up " you four are funny I can see that " " I'd be little Q "Max chimes in , Landon pats his back " ok ok if it means that mi h to you " Amelia nudges Landon " I bet that you want some ice cream from waverlys " the little ones say I do I do , Landon looks at his sister " I bet you want me to take you?" " aww thanks Landon you're the best big brother ever, isn't he guys ?" Max and Julia say yes and jump on Landon hugging him laughing , he stands up Max jumps on his back , Julia is clinging to his leg Bri gets a pic , not before Amelia hugs him too " ok ok you guys let's Go, mom , dad you want anything?" I'll shAre with you're dad if he's getting his usual " Bri nods " my usual please " Landon Carries max on his back , Amelia picks up Julia and carries her " drive safe , seat belts " I hear a collective yes mom , I smirk and look at Bri he pats his lap I move from my chair and sit on his lap resting my feet in the chair next to him , he moves some stray curls away from my face , he looks thoughtful " you know, I'd never cheat on you " ok where s this coming from " um yes I do know that " he looks like he's waiting for something " and you would never cheat on me ?" I move back a little " that should be known in you're head brian , never ever would I and why are you bringing this up?" He looks at me and proceeds to tell me about the blonde who hit on him today , how lovely not " did she know who you were?" He shrugs " she didn't mention it " ugh " so a blonde who doesn't know you're Q and never saw you before today hit on you asked her to come back to her place and you told her you're married and she didn't care?" He nods " and you wanted to tell me because of what happened you'd never cheat on me ?" He nods but hesitant this time I stand up " let me say this that whore yes I said whore maybe slut is better, who never met you wanted to take you to her place and fuck and this is what occurred today? And you being the great guy you are declined because you love me and would never cheat well hooray for you , you want a parade in you're honor ? I mean really Brian ??!!!!" And I walk into the house up the stairs and Into our bedroom and promptly slam the door oooh I'm so mad I could scream!!!!!


	42. Not what I meant

after the kids got back and asked where thier Mom was I said she had a headache, which at this point she may have after what she just said, I really have no idea why she got as mad as she did, I meant what I said in a very positive way , she did NOT see it like that, I walk Julia and Max up the stairs she s at the top of the stairs to get them ready for bed but does not look at me, I get Max his pjs out while he brushes his teeth , I hear Julia singing in her room while getting ready for bed with Mia, Landon stands in Max's doorway " Max wanna come to practice with me in the morning? it's 8-9:30 then we can get some breakfast?" his face lights up " yeah cool ! thanks Landon" he smiles at him" ok buddy gotta leave here by 7:35 latest " I will set my alarm" Landon nods "night buddy" max sets his alarm"night Lando" he hops into bed " "sweet dreams buddy " I kiss his cheek " Dad do you miss being a Fire fighter alot?" I sit next to him on his bed " I do buddy , as of late alot more so, don't know why" " I am still gonna be a fireman daddy I can't wait to be old enough to go to the academy and train and be one" I smile he s been talking about being one since he was 3 , I love he wants to " you will be so good at it Max I would be so proud, I would be proud of you whatever you choose, as long as you are happy buddy" he nods and yawns says night dad and closes his eyes, I turn his lamp off and shut his door half way, I peek in Julia is already asleep , I kiss her forehead and close her door halfway , tell Landon goodnight on my way from Julia's room, Amelia comes out of our room "night Dad" she pecks my cheek " night sweetheart" I see Mia in the chair reading I walk past her and go to wash up and change, I come out and put on pj pants she has not moved, I sit across from her on the end of our bed " Mia talk to me" she slowy lowers her book and looks at me, " I don't understand why you are upset, what is said was sincere why are you mad at me? " she looks at me " if you don't understand why then its even worse Brian" I sigh and go to bed , first I walk over and kiss her forehead, mad or not I am kissing her goodnight, too many nights I have been away and could not kiss her, I started that a long time ago , even when we were mad with one another I always kissed her goonight, I get into bed and try to sleep  
try is the key word. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I feel bad about yesterday like all the time I get mad at him, I have guilt , I hate that part, he's already up & downstairs I hear him on his office he 's on his phone, I knock on the open door, he gestures for me to come in, I do...we just redid his office , added his framed IJ accomplishments, I look at those, then his fire dept pics , handsome, I would have loved to know him then, I mean he was still a fireman when I met him , he was just not active cause of IJ. Then he has us, our first picture we ever took together, at a Yankees game on our 5th date, he took if of us, I love this picture, next to it his favorite wedding picture of us, in black and white cheek to cheek, happiest day if my life, aside from our kids being born, then each one of our monkeys and a group shot if all at Universal from last year , I love looking at our pictures, such great memories, "Mia.." I turn around, I was completely focused on the photos "sorry , I was lost in the photos" he nods I walk and stand infront of him " I reacted last night in a way ...I should not have, I know what you meant after I thought about it last night, I know you would not cheat on me, and I would never on you , I just..know that women propostion you , and you, it makes me angry I know most see you're ring, most know you are married so its like it means nothing, trust is not the issue here, I am sad to admit I am still insecure about some things when it comes to us Bri, I just am and I try and try not to be ...but..I am " he looks sad he puts his hand out I take it, he gently pulls me to his lap "Mia I hate , that you feel insecure and I get why you do, I mean you're reasoning, but you , Mia it's you , ok you know that, you have to know that , I know it upsets you, you also know I don't take any of that seriously " "bri come on, pretty women offer them selves up its gotta boost you're ego and you re not blind" he sighs " my ego is boosted by you , I don't have one unless it's you telling me how handsome I am, or you love this or that about me" my turn to sigh "all I can say is, its how I feel. I can't change it Bri & for that I am sorry " he hugs me close I hug him I love his arms around me I wish I could not feel that way, I honestly do . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Come on let's get something done here, we have been here almost 3 hours and eaten, fooled around and discussed wonder woman, and the pirates movie, we can do better guys" I look at James he's right we all could, I can't shake what Mia said this morning, and that does hinder my funny thinking, believe it or not Sal laughs " James we got some good stuff, I am getting ancy it s so nice out, let's get out of this office, "we can't go too many places without being recongnized " Joe chimes in ," I mean around here, we can go out to long island, that diner by route 8," I stand up "I'm in I need some air and sunshine " we get our stuff and get out, I Picked Sal up, I was going to ride my MC but he called this morning, asking if we could go in together , we set out I take the top of the jeep and love that sun on me, he does too, we are behind Joe & Murr "so you gonna tell me what's up ?" he knows me very well , at times it s scary, I tell him the whole story, what I said, what Mia's reaction was he listens then turns to me" look I know you tell her things, she s your wife and I know you're best friend, next to me of course ( I grin) but you should have kept that one to yourself Q, she ...look she s uneasy still after all these years , four kids, and you who she adores she still has that , man it's sad to ,me she still feels that way " how do you think I feel? I am not doing something right Sal I HATE she feels that way and what can I do"? not a damn thing, or if I can what?" he shakes his head " Q man its not you're fault, not hers, it s just something that is man , and it sucks I know, I feel for you " I nod and think as to how I can fix this, if only just a little for her, I would do anything for her , anything "


	43. No one better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

We're at Landon's baseball game 7th inning , losing by two , Max is sitting with some friends from his team they played earlier and won , Amelia and Julia left a bit ago with Dom, he took them for fro yo then back to our house , Julia was getting restless she watched Max's whole game and that took a while, I see Bri coming back from getting us drinks , Martina stops him she's David's mom he's our second base man , he's friends with Landon I don't like her but she really wouldn't care if she knew cause she just loves talking to my husband, I'd love to punch her just once, right in the throat but .. not happening, she's not married she didn't marry David's dad , which whatever , but go find a man not mine she brushs something off his chest that's it , I walk down the bleacher steps and over to them " have my ice tea Bri?" He hands it to me " sorry got caught up in conversation " I look at Martina " so I see , come on 8th inning is starting " I take his hand in mine he starts to say see you later " well I guess if you have to go Brian " oooh just one , once a jab to her throat " I'm he doesn't want to miss his son playing , I'm sure you don't either " she looks at me " you worried I'm stealing you're man?" She try's to make it a joke but it's not "I never worry about my husband" Brian feels the tension he pulls my hand to walk away , I give her a dirty look as he leads me away we sit down ,a few later she sits down two rows ahead of us she's talking to our team parent Charlene, her husband is one of Landon's coaches , Martina looks at me , I hook my arm thru Bri's he's drinking his Gatorade , "she's just stupid don't be upset baby " I smile but still want to punch her someplace on her body I just know she's talking about me stupid bitch, she gives me attitude after flirting with my husband makes sense no? Ha . He nudges my knee with his I look at him he mouths I love you I do love him so much . I lean over kiss his cheek say I love you too , Landon's team won we went into 11 innings, headed to papa joes pizza where we head after a win the whole team and Max's team goes too , we get a booth with Terry and her husband Jimmy friends of ours they have two sons one on Landon's team one on Max's been friends with them for years the boys sit with thier teams, Terry hugs me to her side " when you get back fro North Carolina you guys are coming over for a BBQ " " of course we are" we chat I step outside to call Amelia very noisy in here I pass Martina I feel her eyes I. Me I can't stand her! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I listen to what Terry just told me , Jimmy looks at her like wtf " I told you on the way over I was telling Brian jimmy stop looking at me like that, I'm going to handle this that bitch isn't talking about my friend !" I enjoy Terry she's a loyal friend to my Mia and Jimmy is my buddy " Terry I appreciate you telling me and I do love you for wanting to defend Mia , but I'm going to handle this " she smiles , Jimmy puffs his cheeks out , I stand up I see Martina sitting with the coachs wife Emma and two other moms I don't care for they gossip , hens that they are I walk over , Martina smiles at me " Hey Brian we were just talking about the show " " oh yeah? I know you like to talk , all of you so I'll get to the point do not talk about my wife, I know you did and I'm not tolerating it , we don't have to be friends just cause our boys all play together, but let's be nice shall we? " she looks stunned , Emma won't even look at me, that's guilt right there , the other two are quiet " Brian come on we , I mean it was harmless " I shake my head no " calling my wife an insecure bitch isn't harmless , how dare you she has never been rude to you , and that's true cause she barely talks to you , I'm letting you know , I know and she's My wife you understand that? A person I love and you talking shit about her doesn't set well with me , so don't talk to me cause if you talk about my wife I want nothing to do with you " with that I walk away I see Mia back at the table she's watching me walk back , I sit down its quiet " I need a beer " Jimmy comes with me " I was gonna go but Bri wanted to , ha that stupid woman " Terry told me when I got back what was going on I watched as Bri talked to them, I know they talk about me , to have Bri know and him go over there , he's just ..just sweet it hurts to know people talk shit about you, then to have him look at her and the others tell them to thier faces , I'm just feeling all sorts of ways " he's a good man , but you already know that " I nod and hug her shoulder to mine " you're a good friend Terry , thank you " she waves me off smiling she's not one for attention on herself . On the ride home both boys fell asleep, she's quiet I know why but waiting for her to say something she may not want to and that's fine by me , I know it hurt her feelings and i hate that , she reaches over for my hand moves it to her lips and kisses it , then sets it with hers on her leg rubbing her thumb across the top of it , after we get the boys inside , Julia is asleep in Amelia's bed , Dom leaves , Landon and max both shower I put the leftover pizza in the fridge , I feel Mia's arms around me from behind " I love you Brian Michael Quinn you are the best man I've ever known , you have always protected me always watched over me, you always say you can't live without me, oh my Bri I can't live without you " I hear her voice crack I turn around she puts her head into my chest I hold her close , not speaking just hugging . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Dad took care of it , Amelia don't cry come on " she wipes her face " no imnkt crying , I mean it was so sweet what Mom said to him and I can just see dad saying that , Landon let's do something for them in North Carolina like set up a dinner reservation on the beach , give them a night just them" I nod " ok I'm in they do so much for us , yeah ok we can plan where and when that one seafood place they like has beach view seating " she nods " Jasper's yeah ok we will send em there and pay for it" I nod " ok yeah good idea sis " @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Sitting on the comfy couch I changed so did Bri I'm rubbing his temples his head is in my lap , I lean down and kiss him " one more Day and we fly out to beach life " he smiles " I do love it there more so cause you do , you're so excited to be at the beach , you changed me to a beach person but I like it " I rub his head " you look sexy on the sand bri I mean really it's for me too " he sits up I kiss him , deeply kiss him " I love you're lips fuck baby " I raise my eyebrows " fuck? Sure where ?" He grins" you naughty girl, my office in case a kid wakes up we have a door, he leads us to his office , the couch is a fold out he pulls out the bed , I lift my tank over my head then slowly push my bottoms and panties down , I pull his pj pants down kissing my way down his body till I'm kneeling infront of him he looks down at me , his right hand already in my hair , I lock eyes with him he bites his bottom lip , so sexy I take my time licking , sucking , I want him to cum but not right away , I want to make him feel good as much as I can he deserves that and so much more he's tugging my hair I like when he does it he never pulls too hard but hard enough , has s moans are long and deep such a turn on , I suckle on the tip , he moans my name , the F word , his legs start to tremble I love it , he's saying my name , a lot , how good I make him feel , it hits the back of my throat I swallow quickly and don't leave a drop , I stand up he's panting " fuck baby that was hot you sucked me so hard " I kiss him he pushes me down his finger goes right to my clit , two inside me , I moan and love the feeling " wet baby I love it feel good?" I squeak out a yes I can't talk he loves that fact he uses it " tell me Mia " oh no I look at him he slows down a little with his fingers in me but still ..... " Mia I'm waiting " I breathe in and out in a shaky voice " my Bri you , just you " he kisses my neck " baby hard for you to talk aww , not sorry though , who loves you're pussy ?" I groan " you bri just you , it's yours you own it fuck Bri!!" He pumps so hard in and out and rubbing my clit oh I cum and not quietly it's so good , I barley move then feel him in me I wrap my legs around him and just can't get enough of him in me , deep enough he's so strong and intense " fuck Bri so good , baby don't stop please !" He kisses me and grins he whispers in my ear , filthy things I love it I say some to him too he moans and I feel him cum inside me , his head on my shoulder I kiss it repeatedly, he moves his head to look at me " I fucking love you Mia Anna Quinn " I smile and kiss his sweet lips.


	44. Vacation....ahhh

" I want that room with you Max please??!!!!" Julia jumping up and down asking him " I'm with Landon Julia you share with Amelia " " oh please!!" Landon look s at her " you can stay with us Julia " she jumps up and down yelling thank you the runs down I hear her telling Mia " Landon really? This is our room " " Max its huge the beds are huge she s 4 it's cool " " I guess " Landon pats his back and they go set thier suitcases down , I take mine and Mia's in our room sal is across from ours , Dom down the hall by my cousins who are on thier way from the airport , Mia comes up " Bri Julia and Amelia are on the deck. They saw a dolphin jump from the water , how cool is that , they were so excited!"  
" I heard them squealing and laughing aww good for my girls!"  
She smirks pecks my cheek and sets some things up in the bathroom we brought , Sal knocks down then comes in" man I love this place I'm going out on the deck I heard there was a dolphin sighting " " get pictures if you can " he yells ok I hear Max go down with him , I hear Mia sneeze and four times in a row she comes out sniffling " I don't care if I have a cold the beach will clear it up I love it here Baby thanks for taking us " she hugs me "baby I'll take you anywhere you want to go" she smiles kisses my lips " she goes downstairs Eddie and Kim should be here soon love Eddie I tolerate Kim his wife for him she treats him like shit I hate it , he s a good guy deserves better I pay for them to come every year , I insist he's my favorite cousin he's a fireman we're close , he's Max's godfather, I just think he's better off without her but not my decision I'm gonna enjoy my five , my friends and family and drink ice cold beer @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I watch my Bri grilling talking to Eddie, Sal and Dom are making sandcastle s on the beach with the kids , Michelle and Kim drinking wine on the deck , apollo is snoozing by the recliner, I hear the ocean it's magical to me , I turn the iPod I brought louder it's hooked to a blue tooth speaker , this song " I have died every day waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more" I think of Bri everytime I hear it , the words are beautiful I wipe tears away not sad , Just a touching song always gets to me , I listen till the end then carry out the salad I made , I go back in give apollo more water grab Bri a beer I see he's out , grab one for Eddie too "here you go Eddie and for you babe " Bri kisses my lips I look up into his eyes he looks at me like what I smile and go , I join the ladies at the table "Mia can you're kids be any cuter? I just love them ,Landon is so grown up, Amelia ...from last summer looks older, and Max ,so sweet & funny that one is, and little Julia she s hardly limping" I nod " thanks Kim, I know they just keep growing, Brian and I have asked them to slow it down,..but...:" we all laugh and talk watch the kids and Dom and Sal, its a very nice, relaxing night, I love it here...I mean this is where I want my kids to bring their kids every summer..just maybe by then, we will have moved her Bri and I , maybe I would love it, Michelle discusses the guy she has been dating , Conrad he 's a dentist, nice guy so far I like him ,he is divorced twice, 3 kids all from the first marriage , she really likes him , she met him at wedding they both attended, that tickles me. We all sit at the large patio table and eat a late dinner, Julia is almost asleep by the time she s done, Michelle holds her and rocks her, " I am taking this princess to bed, be back down her pjs are in her room? "yes in Amelia's , she was planning on staying with the boys, but she's asleep so , in her room is fine , you sure you got her?" Michelle smiles " yes let me take my sweet god daughter to bed" she carries her up I think Max is happy he has Landon all to himself I see that grin, I say nothing...Landon is quite popular these days with all three of his siblings, and he loves it. We all clean up, then go inside for a bit to put the leftovers away, Sal yawns and lays on one of the three couches , he looks content, "Landon wanna play that new PS4 game ? " he nods ," Uncle Dom, Sal you wanna play? we have 4 controllers?" Dom says yes, Sal says he will watch and observe, "Amelia wanna play?" Landon asks her, she agrees and sets her phone down, Michelle comes back down, " I am going to start the fire pit next to the deck, who's in? " Me, Bri, Eddie and Kim go out all taking some drinks with us, the kids and Dom are already laughing playing, Sal is cracking up too" Julia is in her room , I put the nightline on in her room and hallway in case she gets up " "thanks Aunt Michelle..." Bri says and kisses her cheek, we all talk it's pleasant for a bit...Kim look at Eddie "did you pack my Green and yellow Nike's?" he looks at her" no you didn't ask me to" she looks at him , "I did too,. Eddie my God can you do anything I ask you to do? course not, unless it s for one of your fireman pals, buddies, Mia be glad Brian is no longer a Fireman you would never see him cause the firehouse always comes before me" I don't know what to say, I see Brian's jaw line tense, Eddie shakes his head does not say a word, she huffs and looks at him stands up " I am going to bed, I have a headache thanks to you and do not make noise when you come to bed! night all " and off she goes..wow..Michelle looks at me then the ground, Brian breaks the silence talking about a new Fire chief he heard take over, after a bit Michelle says good night and goes in, I stay a bit, see it s close to 12:30 "well I am going to head in , check in the kids, Eddie goodnight, see you In the am (I bend down and hug him, then kiss Bri and head in still feeling bad for Eddie. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "it sucks Brian It just sucks, she is killing me, 4 years in and I wanted a divorce after the second year, I know not being able to have kids is a stress in our marriage, I want to adopt she does not, I don't know what else to do, I stay at the firehouse even when I don't have to be there , so I can have peace from her" I look at him, man I was there, before Mia,my engagement , was all wrong I knew it but thought we would make it work, I was so wrong, and miserable, looking back she knew it too , while she was cheating on me, I had my suspicions but could never prove it, that was a sad, dark time in my life , I thought I would never climb out of that black hole, But I did..and I am a different person, Mia has a lot to do with that. " Eddie you know I was in a bad relationship and it was....awful , why do you stay married?" he sighs swigs his beer "guilt , she cant' have kids, she will think I left her cause of that, she would be ..I can't do that to her man. " I shake my head" counseling?" he shakes his head "she wont' go I said we can use the one I see from the station she refuses" I feel even worse now for him " I always looked up to you Bri, my older cousin but you always looked out for me, you worked so hard to get where you are, I admired you for that, you're life is good, you have 4 beautiful kids and a wife that loves you and you love...man I want that Bri, I won't have that with Kim ,sadly I know that" "Eddie I want you to have a happy life, I know you love Kim, and you stay with her out of guilt , that s no way to live ,man. " he nods " you my cousin are a lucky man you know that?" I nod "Eddie every day I know I am here cause of my Mia,and no one I have ever loved more next to my kids and parents,. she is , my life " he nods we talk a bit more than head in, its quiet everyone is in bed we say goodnight and I go to bed, Mia is up on her ipad "baby our glass bottom boat ride is all set and will be on time tomorrow @ 10" I sit on the bed and hug her to me , I quietly tell her I love her she says I love you more Bri , she pulls back "baby will you get me some water?" I kiss her sweet lips, twice" sure be back " I head downstairs to the kitchen I grab a water from the fridge I stop I swear I heard something, hmm I start to head upstairs when I See what it was I heard, thru the front door on either side is glass you can see thru on the front porch I see Eddie sitting on the chair and Michelle on his lap , making out..I ...stand there for a few mins, I don't know...holy shit..I head upstairs my mind racing


	45. Vacation Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

I open my eyes to hear the waves crashing, it's wonderful, I look over Bri is awake laying on his back staring at the ceiling, he does that when he's worried about something or someone, I roll over putting my hand on his chest " morning baby " he looks at me and smiles " hey princess, sleep well ? " I nod and lay my head on his chest his arm goes around me " The ocean sounds nice I know you love that , " I kiss his chest a few times then drag my nails up and down it whatever he's concerned about he's not saying , I want him relaxed I feel he's tense., I'll take care of that , I sit up on my knees and move down the bed , I feel his eyes on me , I position myself between his legs kissing his stomach running my tounge over his navel down to his groin , I gently pull him out of his boxers I feel his eyes on me , I lick the head he moans quietly, he's so damn sexy , I move my mouth up and down his length I feel his grasp in my hair , my name , some moaning and I know he's feeling good , I smell his cologne from yesterday I love that smell , I massage his balls and suck a little  
Faster I know he's gonna to come soon I feel it , he moans low and long and cums , I finish up and move up his body " baby damn " I smile and lay my head on his chest I love making him feel good , it's only 5:32 I rub his chest I hear him gently snore , good he needs that I close my eyes and drift off..later I'm up brushing my hair trying to get it into a ponytail my curls are crazy today with the humidity , he walks Into the bathroom after getting dressed wraps his arms around me from behind , always feel safe and loved when he does that " Amelia and Julia are up they were on that big rock by the ocean I got some shots so cute Mia " " I've almost got my hair tame I'll look at them, the boys up?" He kisses my shoulder and says mmm hmm , I shiver and look at him in the mirror " Mr Quinn ready?" He smirks and kisses my other shoulder I lay my head on his chest for a moment I feel him kiss the right side of my neck, feels very good " Mom!!!!! " well then, Bri lets go and we walk into our room Max is standing there smiling " Hi are we going soon? Amelia and Aunt Michelle made breakfast " he s so excited " yes honey you're dad and I are coming down now " Bri puts his watch on gets our phones and follows us down , we say good morning I kiss my three babies and pour juice for me and Brian and milk for Julia and Max " thank you for making breakfast ladies ". " I was up early watching the waves crash " I see Bri looking at her with an odd expression on his face , Eddie puts his plate in the dishwasher " very good Amelia and Michelle , thank you " Amelia nods says welcome and sits by Bri " Dad can we rent jet skis ? Please daddy ?" She lays her head on his shoulder I laugh " daddy huh? Oh boy " Bri cracks up " working the ok Amelia charm huh, no need I already reserved some for later today " she smiles and kisses his cheek" best dad right here " she goes to finish getting ready Eddie laughs " ahh easily swayed by the ladies in his life great to see ". " all three, trust me and the boys too " Sal cracks up " no one he ever was like that with till Mia , then it's anything you want baby " Bri nods grinning I wink at him get it all cleaned up and we all head down the beach to the boat , it's taking us to a little island for lunch and more sea life excursion as we walk I'm in the back with Bri " honey you ok? You seem like ... something is wrong?" He takes my hand in his " I'm fine baby " I know he's not but I won't push it he'll tell me when he's ready . The bottom glass boat is so cool the sea life is incredible, the kids loved it , me too and Bri got some great pictures, after lunch we have more time on the island, I helped the kids find sea glass , Bri found a lot with Landon , Sal and Dom found many sea shells , now they are playing in the sand and not just the kids , I go sit with Michelle and Kim under a straw umbrella and drink some water , Kim smiles as she watches the kids play with the guys , Eddie joins them with more sea glass , Kim looks at me" do you give Brian blowjobs?" I spit some water out , Michele holding back laughter " I mean like for more than just his birthday?" Wth . " what brings this up?" I'm a little taken a back since I did this morning it's creepy " sorry if it's too personal never mind" I swallow my water " no it's ok , yes I do " she nods" I mean just special occasions or ?" " when he asks or I want to , so not just special thank occasions, I um....do it whenever , he likes it and I want to ymake him feel good " she nods" I haven't given him one for like two years he asks I'm just Not doing it again , I hate that idk I never really liked it but maybe I'll give him one here on vacation " I'm like ok then Michelle stares at the ground I tell her stuff about my sex life and vice versa but this might be weird for her " I say go For it , men just love that , I mean I um,, just Brian " " oh so only him you .. know bet he likes that " I nod , oh if she only knew he loves that fact , she asks Michelle same question, Michelle looks very uneasy but says some guys yes others no " he s not good at going down on me , so that's also why I don't want to give him one, how hard can it be ? Mia ? " I have no complaints in that area " they both laugh " oh l figured as much look at Brian " this is odd yet I'm amused , later it's around 3 we head back bri gets a cute photo of the kids riding back he shows me " they are so damn adorable " he smiles I keep looking at him I tell him what Kim said his eyes widen then don't " um ok then so it Eddie may get a treat here in NC" I laugh " so I didn't need to know he can't please a woman though " " well I defended you're honor when asked so" he smirks " well I know I get the job done so , infact ( he wiggles his brows) tonight I'll be down there working my tounge " I turn red he laughs , now I'm excited he leans over whispers " I know you're wet " I turn even more red he loves it " shhh just shh" he laughs and lays his hand on my knee it's such a nice ride back once back at the beach house the kids all go into the ocean sal and Dom take them I go to head out when I see an envelope by my purse says mom and dad " Bri look" I hold it up he walks over I hand it to him he opens it and smiles " to our mom and dad , we you're four children would like you to enjoy a night out this week just the two of you , we picked you're favorite seafood restaurant as you can tell by the gift card in the envelope, uncle Dom will take us out or maybe hang here , you do so much for us we wanted to do something special for the both of you , enjoy dinner on the beach and each other love you're awesome and adorable kids Landon , Amelia Max , and Julia ps. We love you to the moon and back again xoxo " aww our babies he smirks " we have pretty awesome kids Mrs Quinn " I nod and tear up we go to smooch em and thank them they make my heart complete , Brian was first then my babies. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ We sat around the fire pit just us guys., the kids and women folk are making desserts I hear music and laughter, making desserts huh? It's around 10 Michelle comes out carrying beers for the four of us , I watch her interaction with Eddie , thank her for mine I watch Eddie as his eyes follow her till she's back inside Dom Says" I would move here, I mean you and Mia have to first but I would I like it here allot , sell the business, retire out here I mean with you guys the kids , I'd miss those kids too much " he loves his neices and nephews and they love him, I'm glad they have him in thier lives " yeah they'd miss you too Dom, but uh yeah retired here I can do " Sal smiles " I'd miss stanten island too much but it's great here , I'll visit you buddy " I nod , I see Eddie looking at me " I think maybe Kim's trying to be nicer to me all of a sudden " we look at him " just , ok ...she offered to uh.... give me oral she hasn't in two years " wow I think holy shit two years , damn " maybe she's trying to Um you know bring back some romance?" Dom says , Eddie shrugs , Sal looks at him " did you ask her to and she declined or?" Eddie laughs " Sal I asked a lot then just gave up , I mean some women will others and you coax some are disgusted by it I mean you three guys ? You know ? I shake my head I'm not responding with my wife's brother sitting next to me , Eddie stares at me" Mia s like that too?" " whoa I didn't say anything, Dom is her brother you know that right? " Eddie s like oh yeah sorry , Dom shakes his head drinks his beer , Sal looks quizzical at Eddie " well I guess I shouldn't question it , I don't know " I wanna say something but infront of the other two? I watched all day there is for sure something going on with those two but what I tell him I saw them? Man this is hard , Dom gets up " I'm turning in so goodnight see you three in the morning " we say goodnight , ok infront of Sal? Maybe he'll go I kinda want him to so I can confront Eddie , um turns out I don't need to ask " I've been seeing Michelle , as in the Michelle that's here , for almost 7 months now , I know it's wrong but man I like her , she's so sweet the sex is , SO good I know cheating is wrong , it's so wrong but " "I saw you two kissing last night on the front porch " Sal's eyes get wide " I didn't know how to approach it you've been seeing her that long?" He nods " she's dating a dentist " " that lasted two weeks she wants to be with me , I know it's horrible but it's for real , I really like her a lot she likes me I'm happy for the first time in years " " except you're married to someone and she knows you are , Eddie come on you deserve better so does Kim , Michelle too this will end badly " he's mad like I care " I said something I meant " Brian I don't have a wife like you do, do you have any idea what a lucky guy you are? I mean really ? Cause you are " " I'm aware of that and aware I'm married I took vows like you did Eddie you can't keep doing this !" " well I am Brian I haven't been this happy in years sorry you don't approve , you gonna blow the lid off ?" l shake my head " no Eddie I'm not I m sorry I even Fucking know !" And I walk Into the house the kids are sleeping , Mia and Michelle and Kim are at the table I can't even look at Michelle , Mia gets up I take her hand and take her upstairs with me close our door then press her against it my hand on the door over her head. "Honey what's wrong " he sighs " I'm gonna say something please don't get mad please " she nods her head yes " if you ever want to end us be honest tell me don't go behind my back and cheat on me , ok?" She stares at me she tears up " I'll never end us Bri or cheat I promise you that with all my heart , never " I nod cup her face and kiss her deeply I want her , make her feel good , make us feel good , I pull her dress over her head pull her panties down she kicks them away she unzips my shorts and pulls my t shirt over my head , who knows what she's thinking but I want her to cum because I love her and she always makes me feel good , naked now I press Into her , she kisses me hard I feel her naked body agaiy mine I moan l grab her hips move her to the bed push her down and thrust into her , she moans and bites her lip, it's frenzied and hard and needed


	46. Truth be told

He's playing with my hair I watch him look into his eyes he looks back " I love the curls , you're hair , I love our girls got you're curls " he moves so he's even closer to me " Eddie is cheating on Kim" so that's why he's upset, but I can tell there s more he hesitates " Bri just tell me " " it's , with Michelle " wait what did he just say " Michelle ? My Michelle ?" He nods , I sit up no this isn't she wouldn't have an affair with a married man would she? Why? He sits up " baby he told me earlier and last night I saw them making out on the front porch " wth " you , why didn't you , that's why you've been acting like , omg when? How long? Wait she's seeing a dentist!" I get up and see Bri s white t shirt on the chair and grab my pj bottoms I head to the door " Mia where are you going?!" He s by me now " to ask my best friend what the hell is going on, this is crazy !" He holds my shoulders " Mia they've been seeing one another for seven months " I shake my head I move towards the bed sit on it he joins me I shake my head again this is crazy " baby You can't go now it's almost 1:30 am and Kim will hear we aren't the ones telling her or anyone they have to deal with it , I'm so mad I know Mia it's bad " I am letting it sink in , it's not a good feeling , why would she , " how can they be in this house with Kim here , it's crazy Bri , and I hate it" he puts his arm around me this is just , I'm mad at Michelle and Eddie , I hate this feeling and it's my vacation dammit and I can't say anything , well at the moment ," hold me , please " we get into bed I move close his arms holding me close I'm exhausted and upset and safe with his arms around me. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Landon and I are walking along the beach , we took a lot of walks , as he got older they were less frequent but as of late it's been more it's our time and I love hearing him talk about things in his Life " Landon thanks for walking with me I know you're busier now with working at the store., travel ball and Leah " He grins just like his daddy " I miss our walks mom , I'm glad we went today lets do it again tomorrow morning , Wednesday am I'm going fishing with the guys " I laugh and hug him to my shoulder my first born , my Landon " you love to fish , Max like it too , you know you'll have to hook the worm on Sals hook " we laugh he knows " you and dad going to dinner Wednesday night?" I nod " good you two deserve it , I know I'm busier lately Mom but ..like you know I love you , I miss you too , like we spent more time together, but ya know right mom?" I nod thankful my sunglasses hide my tears , this kid tugs at my heart daily , my sweet boy he takes my hand we walk in a happy silence back to the house . @@@@@@@ I see Mia and Landon walking towards the house, not many are up just me and Sal he's talking to his mom I go get my camera and get pics of my wife and oldest walking hand in hand , it's precious. Mia's mentioned to me how he's been busier lately she misses him , thier walks and talks that have a strong bond like I do with Amelia, I love our kids are close to us the younger two will be as well , that I know they walk up the deck steps " hey dad ready to fish tomorrow? Man I wanna catch a blue gill " " you catch a blue gill I'll give you 100 bucks , those are not easy to get " he nods high fives me " oh it's on pops " pops I laugh he goes inside talking about the 100 he's making tomorrow, Mia hugs me around my waist " he's amazing , thank you for loving me, no falling in love with me, thank you for Landon " I grin she's so happy they took that walk aww my Mia she looks up at me " kiss me Bri , like you mean it " I grin put my arms around her waist pull her into me move one arm around her back lean in and kiss her deeply her arms go around my neck I feel our tongues together her soft moaning and s soo sexy, after a bit she pulls back " well you meant that " I wiggle my eyebrows" I mean any kiss I give you Mrs Q " she hugs me again Michelle comes out stands by us " I know you both know I know you're upset about it , I know it's wrong I do but.... he's a man that I truly like , I mean my past I can't say I've liked them all but Eddie I do I know what you think, I've beaten myself up over it but I truly love him and I can't change that " Mia looks up at me I feel her body tense against me " Michelle he's married " " I am aware of that , it kills me at times but at other times not so much they don't have a marriage he stays with her out of guilt " Mia sighs " nonetheless he's a married man you know it's wrong , Michelle I love you , you're my best friend , family to us , I'm trying to understand but I can't I'm married and it's just ...." Michelle's turn to sigh " I knew you'd feel that way , I know what marriage means to you both " " Michelle what if he never leaves her? I love you too much for you to be the other woman " Michelle nods and cray Mia goes and hugs her " I don't want you to hate me" " I would never hate you Michelle ever " I go to tell her I don't hate her when Kim Eddie and Sal walk out ..only one who doesn't know what's going on is Kim , Dom and the kids , awkward as Kim stands her " everything ok? Michelle why are you crying?" Mia looks at Kim , Eddie looks away sal looks around then back at me , Michelle wipes her eyes , Mia looks at me shit ..." she's fine they were reminiscing " liar that I am .. she looks at us" oh..ok ..well I'm heading to the outlet , Eddie s not going so I'll be back later, have good days " and off she goes huh..so alone she wants to be ...Julia comes out " hi mommy , daddy we going on Jet skis?" Mia scoops her up " yes we are , let's get you're life jacket and we can all go" Michelle follows just us three Dom went to get more beer , " Brian " I put my hand up " don't wanna talk about it " I head in I'm just not in the mood at all.


	47. All the feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead *

She reaches over and touches my cheek gently I'm waiting for the reply to the question I just asked her , she looks around the beach where our table is , then back at me "Bri I don't know " I tilt my head give her my come on look , she smiles her face lights up when she smiles " ok fine yes! If you would have asked me the night we met to go back to you're house and have sex , yes in a heartbeat " I knew it! I clap my hands she shakes her head grinning " ok ok and Smug so you knew hooray for you , I have never done that with anyone unlike you have " I give her a smirk " before I met you I had some oats I was sewing., and ya know the ladies were willing " she gives me a look I" I'm aware that you had one night stands that I still think is nasty , but you met me and that was all over with, after you made love to me, that wasn't sex " I nod she has me there , I knew I wanted her and knew it wasn't going to be a quick fuck she looks at me " Mia Quinn I do love you " she leans over we kiss a lot her tongue glides over mine , I pull her closer my arm holding her around the shoulders , she moves away " this was a fun night , very good food and my gorgeous husband makes it complete. And ...we should head to the beach by the house I have blankets for us " I wiggle my eyebrows at her " so you're soliciting sex on the beach " she nods , I smile she's so damn cute , once we get back to the beach house we walk down the beach by the house we find a spot out of the way I lay the blanket down she smooths it I sit down , she sits next to me " that breeze feels good " I pull her over infront of me stretch my legs out she rests her head on my chest my arms me around her, she turns her head to kiss me I love the feeling of her body , her lips all of her she moves and kneels infront of me , I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my body just then we hear a slam like a door " you lying piece of shit are you kidding me??!! How long Eddie how long have you been fucking her??!! Oh my god !!!" " Kim it just happened , after last vacation here we just started talking then we met up for dinner and uh.. it just happened, I am sorry I never wanted to hurt you , it just kinda happened " she screams " you just kinda fucked her? And here? Fucking in the bathroom " oh shit Mia and I get up walk by the deck they look at us " did you know ?" She points at Mia , oh we're not doing this " Eddie take you're wife or stay here and talk, we are not in this " I take Mia's hand and walk up the steps we walk past them into the kitchen , Kim follows us then Eddie " I asked if you knew , did you set it up? " Mia looks at her " no I did not set it up I had no idea until this trip " " oh my god did everyone know Eddie ??!!" " no Kim look this is not the time or place , let's go outside and talk " now down the steps comes Dom , Sal, Michelle, and Landon, great " you are a whore you know he's a married man" she points at Michelle " I will kick you're ass!" Eddie steps infront of her " I said stop we aren't doing this ! I don't know what to tell you except I'm sorry , but I can't change what happened! It wasn't even planned it just ,,, I'm sorry " she laughs " yeah you are a sorry excuse for a man , you know what I am going to take you for everything, you will have nothing when I'm done with you !!" He nods as if expecting this was going to be days like a defeated man , it's freaking sad , she moves closer to Mia " I don't believe you didn't know , she's you're best friend you probably egged it on, you think you're so perfect with you're kids and him as a husband, ha I remember when he cheated on you " Mia tenses up she's mad I'm like wtf Kim , Landon is staring at me , shit . " you are a bitter sad person Kim, you bring up something from more than 20 years ago ? We weren't married and you don't know what happened, you get you're shit and get the fuck out of here now!!!!" She yelled the last part , Kim stares at her , Mia is not backing down , the tension in this room is sky high , Eddie doesn't know what to do, Sal looks uncomfortable, Dom looks lost , Michelle is crying , Landon keeps looking at me and then his mom " oh I'm leaving alone , Eddie don't you DARE come home , go live with that whore ( pointing at Michelle) she's so great ? Let her take care of you're dumb ass I'm fucking done with you !!" She screams as she pounds up the stairs , Mia looks at me , everyone looks around , Eddie goes outside, Michelle upstairs, Sal and Dom go outfront on the porch , Landon walks closer to us, I'm surprised the other three are not up " go to bed Landon its late " Mia tells him she knows he's gonna ask " can I ask a question mom?" She sighs " if it's about what that idiot Kim said to me about you're dad no " Landon looks at us both " Mia , it's fine " she locks eyes with me , I want this out i don't want him thinking of things in his head " Landon it's when I was dating you're Mom , she went to Ohio to go to a funeral of her friend, I went out drinking with Sal and people from the IJ crew , my ex was there she was a make up tech for the show and we kissed , and I was stupid and drunk and knew I hurt , the woman I loved , I had no excuse, I told her what I did , she forgave me, what I did was wrong " he looks at us " Honestly , I wasn't sure what I was going to hear , I'm glad you forgave him Mom" she smiles at him , he looks at me then her " night um is she really leAving?" Mia nods yes he nods goes up the stairs " that bitch better be gone soon " she goes upstairs, wow just fucking wow . @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ It's almost four I feel him lay next to me , this situation sucks I know how awful it is for her to have this happen , I'm sorry it happened I am but throwing my husband under the bus infront of people, one being Landon , I'm done with her , thinking about that makes me sick , it wasn't something I planned on telling the kids , it was between us and I guess Eddie knew? Ugh I roll over Bri looks over at me" she's gone , Michelle is still in her room , Eddie s in his , Dom and Sal went to that diner for an early breakfast " I nod " I'm glad you only told Landon the kissing part " he nods , her putting her hands down his pants not needed to be said , I put my hand on his chest he covers it with his hand " I'm sorry that's a memory between us Mia " nope not doing this I move over him straddling him, I pull his shirt up , I kiss all over his chest , I love doing this I love his chest , he's hard now I smile " who's on top ?" I ask him he looks at me " I never set out to hurt you Mia , drunk and stupid I was" " Brian we don't to need to discuss this , I want sex , that's what I want sex " he Holds my hands " I'm sorry you are , what if I had not had you're forgiveness what if " ugh I get off of him and stand up next to the bed " good lord Brian it's over 20 years ago I do not want to discuss it !" He stares at me , I turn to Go towards the bathroom I hear him move he pulls me to him my back against his chest kisses my earlobe , he whispers in my ear " you want me to fuck you?" I shake my head up and down yeah I twant that very much " you're so fucking beautiful , I love you want me , eve rytime t " his hand is in my panties I moan and bite my lip he rubs me slower it's a sweet torture he wyalks us slowly to the dresser still fingering me kissing my neck" put you're hands palm down on the dresser" I do , still fingering me I feel him tug down my shorts then panties I kick them away , I feel him pulling his shorts off , " you're pussy is so wet baby , all slippery fuck " ooh bri I'm cumming " he loves when I tell him , he groans bends me more and slides in me , perfectly " fuck so fucking good baby " he tells me then grabs my hips and thrusts deep and hard I can't even form a sentence he's swearing , groaning it's beyond sexy " Mia I'm gonna cum fuck Mia , fuck baby " he sped up the pace then cums I feel it in me I love when I feel him cum in me , after we both don't move sweaty and satisfied god he's perfect.


End file.
